Pokemon Pit Bosses
by dmdrewdragon
Summary: 5 years ago, the region of Unova banned all official Pokemon battling. Ryan, a former minor league gym leader, is now the Champion of the Undella Town Pits. He goes to fight for money, expecting each night that a beloved team member might not make it back with him. His cold exterior is shattered when, one night, a raven haired beauty steps in to face him.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Pit Bosses - Chapter 1

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

Inferno, the Charizard, bathed the concrete fighting pit in flame. The Jolteon he was squared up against didn't have a place to escape from the horrid fire. A scream of pain came from the electric dog as it took the blast of hot plasma. In a standard battle pitch, that would have easily been escapable, but here in the battle pits, it was a sure-fire strike.

This was Ryan's fifth year of battling in the underground arenas of Unova. Ever since the law had dropped outlawing Pokémon Battles, Inferno and the rest of my team had chosen to make our living underground. "You've got him on the ropes! Finish this with a steel wing!" he said, trying to finish this quickly.

The Jolteon wobbled slightly on his feet, obviously fighting to ignore the pain and stay awake. Hearing his trainer yell a command the Pokémon's ears swiveled around to focus on that before using quick attack on the Charizard. There was a flash of yellow as the Jolteon leaped towards Inferno. It crashed into his wing that was already starting to harden with steel. The Jolteon's trainer snarled in frustration, watching as his Pokémon leaped headfirst into the Steelwing. The Jolteon couldn't handle it anymore and fainted.

A woman was watching from the sidelines, taking in the battle. Her hand rested on a Pokéball that was on her belt. Excitement began to course through her veins, and her chest tightened with determination.

The Jolteon was down and Inferno was victorious. Ryan patted him on the back. A girl came over with potions to heal up his team while they found a new Challenger for him to face. Everyone here was vetted and experienced and he hoped to find a good fight tonight and make some money

The woman ran her fingers through her long black hair and pushed through the crowd, hoping to be the one chosen for the next battle. She pulled one of her Pokéballs off her belt and tossed it into the air, a Lucario appeared beside her. The woman stepped forward, her long hair flowing down her back. She wore tight fitting clothing that pulled his eyes into dangerous territory. Ryan managed to get his eyes locked into hers and saw the intense determination there.

"It's 2 million to face me, Doll. Double your money or get nothing but an ass whoopin'" Ryan said, deliberately running his eyes up and down her body, "although I might take payment Galar style in your case."

He was intentionally being an ass, this girl looked like a handful and he was hoping to scare her off in front of a crowd. Cat calls came up from the crowd pressed against the concrete barricades.

She smirked, glancing around at the crowd when they started catcalling before turning her attention back towards her potential opponent. "Oh, you're on. I love challenges. Lucy?" She glanced at her Lucario. Lucy stepped into the battle pit and struck a battle pose, her eyes focused and calm. The woman's bright blue eyes studied the other, processing the fact that she was finally challenging the person she admired, and looked up to.

The girl stepped into the ring and her Lucario looked determined as it struck a fighting pose. The pit boss came over and took her money and Ryan patted Inferno on his back between his wings. "You do this buddy and we'll both get laid tonight." he said and the scaly lizard let out a happy roar at that sentiment as he stepped into the ring, the fire on his tail roaring to life.

"Alright Lucy, let's put our training to good use yeah?" She smiled brightly at her partner and her Lucario nodded. Lucy moved without a shouted command, using bone rush. A glowing blue bone formed in the female Lucario's paws, and she aimed to knock one end of it into the Charizard's jaw.

"Sounds good. You two lose you and that pretty Lucario get to come home with us tonight, two million poorer." Ryan said, putting on a show for the crowd who increased their cat calls.

Lucario lunged with Bone Rush as he was peacocking and he was forced to shout. Inferno was a step ahead and sidestepped the attack, his tail whipping down and catching the Lucario in the lower back as it sailed past him.

The Loudred in the club started to beatbox a deep thrumming beat as the fight developed. Lucy allowed the momentum to happen, falling into a smooth barrel roll. She spun around and narrowed her eyes, watching the fire type carefully, before charging once more using the bone like staff to aim for his left wing but at the last second quickly changed her aim and swept Charizard's feet out from under him

Inferno was swept off his feet and Lucario crashed to the ground next to him. "Inferno!" Ryan yelled for his signature move as he laid there. A wave of heat ran over his skin as the area around the two Pokémon was bathed in fire.

Lucy didn't have time to protect herself from the brunt of the flames. The woman used an arm to cover her eyes before looking up to see that Lucy was still able to go on and smiled. "Alright! Lucy let's get up close, shall we?" Her voice rose over the noise of the crowd. The Lucario allowed her bone staff to vanish as she got up close to use Close Combat, beginning her assault of aura infused punches

Inferno took the hits from the Lucario as it struck him with blow after blow of fighting type punch. The glowing strikes smacked into his flesh and made a wet smack, even as he rose his feet. A devious smile crossed his reptilian face as his eyes locked into his opponent's. "Oh shit." Ryan said, knowing what was about to happen. Inferno never got serious unless he was having fun, and this was about to get nasty.

Inferno reached out and wrapped the Pokémon with his clawed hands and held her in a tight grip, the Lucario struggling hard against his embrace. Two powerful flaps of his wings and they left the earth and launched into the sky. Lucy growled slightly as she struggled in Inferno's grip, trying to quickly think of a way to get loose. The woman watched the two Pokémon, a look of frustration in her eyes.

"Seismic Toss!" Ryan shouted as Inferno launched himself and the struggling Lucy at the ground, twisting his massive dragon body atop the Lucario.

Lucy let out a soft cry of pain, but after Inferno finished his move, she pushed herself up to stand and continue the battle. The move had dealt some damage but not enough to make the Lucario faint. She hopped back, studying the Charizard more and waited for her trainer's command.

The black-haired woman glanced at the Charizard's trainer then back to her Pokémon. "Extreme speed this time Lucy!" She shouted. She _had_ to at least faint one of his Pokémon. Lucy took off at a high-speed run around the battle pit, aiming aura infused jabs at precise areas of potential weakness.

Inferno was getting angry. I could see that. He hated when trainers sent type weak Pokémon against him and Lucario was twice the insult. He took some damage on purpose as the Pokémon struck him. He'd been raised from a Chameleon in the pits and it had made him numb to most pain. A jagged maw clapped around an arm that swung at his face and a gout of red-hot fire burst from the corners of his mouth. A wing dipped down and slashed the Lucario, who thrashed, but was held in place by his powerful jaws.

"Fuck" Ryan whispered to myself, trying to not breath in the stench of burning fur.

Lucy used her momentum to flip slightly and used her hind legs to kick Inferno's jaw to get loose. Then she used bone rush again, attacking with speed, and focus. This is the result of the intense training with her trainer. The Lucario made her body numb the pain and pushed all background noise away.

The Lucario had struck Inferno in the jaw and he let go as the lithe Pokémon danced away. It lunged at him with bone club one more time, but Ryan saw the rage building in Inferno's eyes. He was a veteran of the fight pits and was having fun. A gout of intense fire erupted from Inferno's maw and Ryan's own hairs felt like they singed as the heat rolled over him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes against the flames as she rushed at the Charizard, barreling into him and sank her teeth into the other Pokémon's shoulder, using Crunch.

The stubborn Lucario wouldn't give up and barreled through Inferno's Fire Blast and crunched him on the shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the Pokémon and returned the crunch with his own fiery fangs right to her neck. Ryan saw blood drip and sear around the wound and watched as both Pokémon started to fade into unconscious at the same time.

Ryan pulled in Inferno and smiled. "What a match. The house wins this one. How about a drink?" he said to the pretty girl.

The woman returned her Lucario to her Pokéball and smiled warmly at it before hooking it back onto her belt and nodding at the question. "Hell yeah, that match was extremely fun. I'm Allison by the way, Allison Grey." She finally introduced herself.

Ryan hooked his ball onto his belt and returned her dazzling smile. "Yeah, great match! Darkwing, though you can call me Ryan." He said and pulled her over to the bar. More people were lining up for another fight and the owner had the money, he'd leave me alone for the rest of the evening. I ordered a whiskey sour and turned to the raven-haired beauty, what'll you have Allie?"

"A glass of something strong. I don't mind what." She sat down and looked at Ryan. "This is a little hard to admit but I'm kind of a fan of you. You're one of the people who got me into battling." She said before drinking half of what she was served.

The bartender served a double helping of the whiskey sour to Ryan and the girl and she took a deep tug of the booze. "Thanks for the compliment. That was a hell of a fight. How'd you two get so good?" He asked then handed Inferno's ball over to the bartender to put on the small healing bed behind the bar. He then took my own draft of the sour liquid.

"We spent two years training intensely and bonding. I've had Lucy as a partner since I was a kid though. My father gave her to me." Allie replied and also handed Lucy's ball to the bartender for healing.

"Well it paid off. That was a hell of a match." He said and took a long pull from his drink. Ray, the bartender, handed our balls back to us. "So, what's your plan now?"

"I'm not quite sure, maybe stay here for a while then move on." Allie shrugged, glancing at Ryan.

"You need a place to stay? This shit hole town only has a couple of inns and they all have bug problems." He shuddered at the memory of arriving in town and finding his room infested with tiny critters, not even big enough to be considered Pokémon.

"Yeah, I do. I was staying at one of the inns but tonight is my last night that I've paid for." She slid her glass to the bartender for a refill

Ryan shuddered and then chuckled, "My condolences to your ass then. It'll be covered in bites by the morning." Allie ordered a refill and he did the same. Maybe he was laying it on a bit too thick, but subtlety had never been his strong suit.

She laughed softly and nodded, "Might have to find another place to stay." She looked down at her lap when she heard one of her Pokéballs opening on its own and a Mudkip appeared on her lap.

He let a smirk come to his face at her comment, then stared sideways as a Pokémon appeared in her lap. It didn't look happy to see Ryan. "Jealous boyfriend?" he said with a shit eating grin.

"Kip likes to be my bodyguard sometimes." She chuckled and scratched under Kip's chin, the small Pokémon melted at the attention and made a sort of happy rumbling noise.

"That's not a no." He said, raising an eyebrow. The cool drinks were placed in front of them and Ray the bartender slapped a condom loudly next to my glass with a smug grin on his rosy round face.

"Oh just fuck already" he said in his rough Galarian accent.

Ryan clenched his fist and tried to not swing at his friend of the last few years. He did this every time Ryan tried to chat up a girl and took some sick pleasure in being the world's worst wingman

Allison snickered softly and returned her Mudkip, "And no, I'm single. Even though the match was a tie, I'll honor your stakes." She pulled a hair tie out and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

He tried his best to keep his eyebrows from shooting into his hairline. Ryan nodded to Ray and he nodded back. Then he slammed the rest of his whiskey sour in a few rapid gulps. "Well then, let's get out of this shit hole and back to my penthouse. The night's still young."

She nodded and followed behind him after he had gotten up and kept her hand rested on her Pokéballs. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to steal her beloved Pokémon while in the pits.

Ryan led the way out of the fighting pits. The smell of sweat and sulfur from fire attacks flooding his nostrils. A constant presence behind him told him that Allie was keeping pace. The heavy steel door slammed open and the stench of the alley wafted past him. He took the turn and started to walk towards the tall building that held his home. Normally, Inferno would have flown me there in a drunken stupor after having celebrated another successful night of battles.

"So, why Unova? Someone with your skill could make a killing in the Leagues. Galar in particular would see a sexy ass like yours doing all kinds of money-making shit." He asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"I have participated in a couple leagues before but it kind of got boring so I went to school and became a cop- I was discharged after three years." She shrugged. "After I found out about the battle pits, I thought it'd suit me."

Ryan tripped over his own feet at the mention of the word cop, but tried to play it off as intentional after she continued talking. " You don't look like a Jenny to me," he said, adjusting his jacket against the cool spring air. "but I get it. Used to be a minor league gym leader myself until the outlaw. Now I make my living in the pits." It sucks, but pays way better.

"Yeah, I know. But I learned a lot while on duty. It brought me and my Pokémon a hell of a lot closer too." She sighed and fondly patted Lucy's Pokéball. Lucy and her were as close as sisters

"I get that. Inferno isn't even my strongest Pokémon or the closest one to me. He's just the most sadistic. In truth, Honey, my Delphox was my starter and has seen every fight with me since I was 10." Ryan patted her ball fondly. Honey was the only Pokémon he had that rarely left his side. The city opened up into the growing seaside skyline and Ryan made a beeline for the stories tall apartment complex that held his penthouse.

Allison smiled as she listened to him talk about his Pokémon. She has loved Pokémon ever since she was a child. The woman shook her head slightly and picked up her pace to keep up with Ryan

Ryan took a second to glance back and look at the young woman. She pulled her long black hair down, so that it reached her lower back. She was around 5'2 in height and she was strong and athletic, as her body was slightly curvy but her muscles were also defined. She had the face of someone who was trustworthy. Her tan skin looked smooth but also had scars here and there.

Allie looked like a good match for Ryan. She wasn't soft, much like himself. He stood a hair over six foot. With muscles hardened with hours spent each morning in the gym with his Pokémon. A few scars ran over his skin from encounters with nasty trainers and wild Pokémon. He scratched as his beard and nodded. His steel blue eyes drifted to her bright blue ones. "So, guessing by a couple of your scars, how long have you been a Poképhile?" He said, eyes locking on the claw marks etched into her lower abdomen right above her low-cut jeans.

"For about 3 years now. Started near the end of school." She replied with a slight grin. "It was very foreign at first but I liked it."

Ryan laughed and couldn't help but reach for the scar on his chest that Honey had given him a few years ago when she'd been under the influence of a full moon and her heat cycle. "It's wild isn't it?" We reached the lower floor of my building and the door man held it open for us. He pressed the button and swiped the card to take them to his private penthouse, then looked to Allie.

She nodded in agreement at his words, continuing to follow. "This is quite the place. Way fancier than the ranch I was raised on." She laughed softly. Allison decided to let Lucy out to get to know the place and relax. "Lucy this is Ryan" she introduced. Lucy looked at the other person and nodded, eyes holding respect. "Lucar," she grunted.

"Thanks," Ryan said as he let out Inferno out to enjoy his hard-earned prize. "Want another drink?" He asked, stepping over to the liquor cabinet. While he moved, he pulled off his ball belt and pulled off his light jacket.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The blue-eyed female went to the kitchen and leaned up against the counter, keeping an eye on Lucy. She was overprotective over her Pokémon and just wanted to make sure she stayed safe

Allie posted up against the bar and gave Ryan a wonderful view down her shirt as she turned to look at her Pokémon. Inferno had already sat himself on the couch and managed to flick the TV on. He patted the black leather and let out a low soft growl at the Lucario. Ryan pulled out a couple of bottles and made one of his favorite easy cocktails, an espresso martini. After a few seconds of shaking and stirring he slid the glass of dark liquid over to Allie. "So, what's your story?" How does a beautiful Trainer make it all the way out here to fight pits?"

Lucy hesitated for a slight second before sitting down and watching TV with the Charizard. Allie turned back to face Ryan and shrugged. "I grew up on a ranch, with my three brothers and parents. I loved playing with the pokemon we cared for and always managed to find myself getting into all sorts of trouble. When I was 16 I left on my journey. I had a late start because I wanted to help my parents with the ranch." She smiled at him and chuckled. "Good times, though my brothers want nothing to do with me."

"Didn't have you pegged for a farm girl." Ryan said, taking a sip of the smooth coffee liquor. "Family is a drag. Got a mom who's always drinking and a dad that was too busy to remember he had a family, right up until the day he died." He held up his glass in a mock toast, "to Pokemon, the only family we truly need."

Allie also raised her glass in the mock toast, "to Pokemon" she smiled softly, before sipping on her drink, watching Ryan. "So, who's gonna make the first move?" Allison grinned, glancing at him. She referred to his night with her.

Ryan leaned over the counter and grabbed Allie by the back of the head. Pulling her into himself, he pressed his lips to hers and swirled their tongues in each other's months for a couple minutes. He could taste the coffee and alcohol on her breath and could smell her sweet scented shampoo and the sweat she'd gotten in the hot fight pits. He pulled back and started walking towards the bedroom while pulling off his shirt, "Shower's this way, if you wanna join."

Allison had relaxed as she was pulled closer while they kissed and ran her fingers through her dark colored hair as she followed behind him, a hint of eagerness in her eyes.

As Ryan walked past the Pokemon sitting on the couch he noticed they had wasted no time in seeking their own pleasure. Inferno's long pointy dragon dick was out of its sheath and quickly disappearing and reappearing from Lucy's throat. He almost stopped to marvel at her oral skills, but kept walking as he stripped. The click of Allie's shoes behind him started to make his cock stiffen with anticipation.

Allison unhooked her pokeball belt from her pants and set it down on top of Ryan's dresser when they entered the room. Her eyes did a once over in his room, not really minding if it was messy or clean.

As Ryan stepped into his bedroom he was thankful that Honey was such a neat freak and always kept the penthouse spotless. The modern king sized bed was made so tight you could bounce a coin on it and there wasn't an item out of place. He stepped out of his jeans and rounded the corner for the bathroom, skin prickling in the cool air. He heard Allie set something on his dresser and the rustle of clothing. Ryan's cock stood at full attention as he walked to start the large tile shower and turned on all the heads to make it so no area would be without the warm touch of water or steam.

Ryan took a second to glance in the mirror as he stepped into the water. His tan skin was crisscrossed with scars and tattoos that his t-shirt did a decent job of hiding. Ryan was grateful that he had taken time recently to shave and his bare chest and nethers started to glisten in the rapidly warming air. His mop of dark hair looked sweat soaked and ratty and the smell of his own body odor smashed into his nose. "Glad I'm one step ahead of her, that's awful." The man whispered under his breath and quickly stepped into the stream of water. There was soapy water keeping his eyes shut as Allie entered the bathroom.

Allison stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and started to strip off her dirty clothing. The woman's breasts were around the size of a grapefruit, maybe larger. She glanced at herself in the mirror and then stepped into the shower with him

Ryan heard her step into the water and scrubbed to get the soap out of his eyes. He couldn't wait to see her and his large dick gave an involuntary jump in anticipation.

A smirk formed on her face as she glanced down at Ryan Jr, "Excited to see me huh?" She teased the man. Allie looked him up and down, taking a moment to admire his body.

Ryan finally got his face cleaned and blinked a couple times to get his eyes cleared. Allie was a vision to behold. A toned athletic body. Long legs, and a perky large rack stood there glistening in the water. "Well, who wouldn't when they get to stare at a beauty like you?" He said and then closed the distance between them with a step and pressed his lips to hers once more.

Allison had to stretch up a little bit to kiss him, her tongue trying to dominate his. It had been a long while since she had time to herself to enjoy due to her training with Lucy and all. Her wet hair clung to her skin as the water rushed over them both.

Ryan saw that the short girl was struggling to reach his face. He smirked around her kiss and then reached down and picked her up under her ass and held her close to him. Her body was surprisingly light for how much muscle she had, but her lap pressed into his felt heavenly. Ryan broke the kiss and gently bit onto her neck as his fingers dug into the firm flesh of her ass.

Allison felt her face flush a tiny bit as he lifted her up but it wasn't too noticeable at the moment. Allie tilted her head slightly to let him explore her neck more, feeling tingles of pleasure where his mouth was at.

Allie opened herself up more to his attention on her neck. Ryan bit down lightly and sucked at her tanned flesh. He could still taste the salt of her sweat and she tasted amazing. He could feel her nipples starting to poke his chest and her pussy growing slick as it rested against the base of his shaft, it was like she was using his cock as a seat to rest on and the pressure was amazing.

She wrapped an arm around his neck loosely and used her other hand to try and start rubbing herself. The blue eyed woman could feel his shaft against her slick womanhood and she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

He felt her hand slide between their bodies and rub at her clit, the slickness on his shaft grew and he couldn't stop his hips from gently rocking back and forth, causing his cock to slide along her moist lips.

She sucked in a quiet breath through her teeth, letting out a hum of pleasure as he did this. She continued to rub herself, eyes closing.

Ryan's anticipation was growing and he felt Allie growing eager and the pace on her clit picking up. He adjusted her in his arms slightly and slide a hand further under her ass and inserted two fingers into her slick channel. As he did this he bit down harder on her neck, trying to leave a mark on her gorgeous flesh.

Allie moved her hand so he could further pleasure her. She didn't want him to do all of the work so she began to rub his cock with her free hand. She started to rub his cock with her other hand and my hips started to hump into her palm. He pulled away from her neck and snickered softly when he saw the deep red mark he had left, lined by teeth marks. Ryan slowly walked closer to the heated tiles of the shower wall and pushed Allie against it.

She felt the warmed tiles against the skin of her back and she looked up at Ryan, her blue eyes bright. She was anticipating the pleasure that'd come.

Ryan stared into Alliie's bright blue eyes and kissed her hungrily. She was held up by the pressure of his body and he was finally able to grab a handful of one of her perfect tits. He pinched a nipple between his fingers as he squeezed the bouncy flesh then started to kiss his way down her body, eventually throwing her thighs over his shoulders and pushing his tongue into her wet slit.

An excited knot formed in her stomach as she watched him kiss his way down to her vagina and she grabbed a handful of his hair loosely as he pushed his tongue into her womanhood, groaning lowly in satisfaction. Usually she let herself be the the dominant one but decided not to tonight, to experience something new. She was loving it.

Ryan felt her fingers tug at his hair and her nails gently scrape against his scalp. His cock ached with excitement as he swirled his tongue in the woman's soaking wet pussy. Allie tasted clean and a little sweet and he ate her out like a man starving for a meal. Once he had tasted her inside he moved up to suck on her clit and swirl his tongue around it. He put his fingers back inside her and twisted them to gently scrape the rough patch of nerves on her upper wall. All the while he kept a hand on her breast, kneading the flesh and pulling at the rock hard nipple.

Allison let a soft moan escape her lips as his fingers scrape over her wall with the combination of his tongue on her clit. Her free hand moved up to her other breast and began to knead and pull at her hard nipples.

Ryan picked up his speed and let his teeth gently scrape against her clit as he sucked and swirled around the pearl of sensitive flesh. He wouldn't stop until he made Allie scream in delight. Finally, he got his prize when Allie clamped her thighs onto his ears and arched her back with a delightfully sexy moan.

She moaned once more and arched her back as he did this. "Fuck-" she swore under her breath. Her face flushed again, this time more noticeably.

Ryan lapped happily at her pussy as she came and soaked in her sweet smell. His cock was aching and as she came down from her climax he eased her onto her shaky legs and stood up.

A roar came from the direction of the living room and Ryan smirked, knowing that Inferno was having his own fun and clearly enjoying himself.

She leaned against the wall to keep her balance and looked up at Ryan, grinning. She reached up and kissed his lips, her hand finding its way back into his hair.

Ryan leaned into Allie's kiss. The water washed over them as they embraced. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up once more. The tip of his cock rested at her opening. Normally, he'd be all for waiting to get on protection, but there was an oddly powerful spark between him and the dark haired woman and his whole body was screaming at him to make a connection to her.

She didn't seem to care about him not having a condom on and she continued making out with him under the water. Feeling the tip of his cock she wiggled her hips slightly, to tell him to hurry up. Her patience was thin.

Ryan could feel her anticipation growing and his own patience was at an end. He shoved forward and couldn't help but moan as her wet warmth wrapped around his cock. Allie was incredibly tight and as he pushed himself all the way inside her his cock squeezed him wonderfully. Once he was bottomed out Ryan rested there for a second, letting Allie's walls expand and get adjusted to his girth.

Though she was no virgin she hadn't had sex in a while. Allison moaned as his cock was pushed into her, "d-damn, your bigger than the last guy I fucked." She said breathlessly

"I get that a lot. Let's see if I'm better too." he said, this was true, while Ryan didn't have a monster cock he knew he was well above average. When the ban had originally gone down he had even considered a career in porn to make a living. He pulled his hips back until his head was the only thing inside of Allie, then shoved his cock back in roughly. Ryan started to fuck her with slow, powerful thrusts, each one from tip to hilt

Every so often when he thrusted back into her she let out a loud moan, letting herself enjoy the night.

Allie's moans were so sexy and it spurred Ryan's thrusts to slowly pick up speed and force. Soon, their laps were slapping together loudly and his balls were slapping against her ass.

She continued to play with her breasts as Ryan fucked her senseless. Her breathy moans could be heard through the walls, not that she cared about being heard

Allie's moans were so sexy and Ryan fucked her to a crashing orgasm twice before deciding he wanted more. He put her on the ground and then spun her around. Grabbing her arms and shoving his cock back into her slick pussy. Her wet, firm ass slapped loudly against his lap. Ryan looked and saw a few claw marks on her back, clearly from some trysts with her Pokemon team. It turned him on so much to know this beautiful woman was fine getting fucked by Pokemon and he felt his own orgasm starting to grow close as he rode her for all he was worth.

Allison hadn't really been expecting but she went with the flow, secretly loving every second of being pinned to the ground and dominated. "You feel amazing Ryan" she moaned.

"Fuck, so do you. I'm almost at my limit. Where do you want it?" He asked, between heavy pants. Allie's pussy felt like it was swirling around his cock and she kept squeezing each time he would push all the way inside her.

"Anywhere you want." She panted softly as even she was running low on endurance. The black haired woman looked back at him and smiled

That had been the answer he'd been looking for. Allie felt amazing and he wanted nothing more than to pump her full of his seed. He let out a feral groan as he rode her into the tile floor. His shaft flared painfully as he flooded her insides with his cum. He buried himself to the hilt inside her as he rode out his orgasm.

After he had climaxed she came a few seconds later, moaning his name. For a brief moment the thought of getting pregnant crossed her mind, but quickly faded due to the pleasure. Even if she did get pregnant she'd figure out what to do.

Ryan finished up and slowly got off the beautiful woman. The warm water quickly washed away the love juice and cum from his still erect member. He looked down and saw Allie, panting while she let the water wash over her. She looked so cute and sexy and he knew this wouldn't be the end for tonight. Ryan reached down and scooped her up in my arms. "Don't worry about kids. I keep mother's bane on hand because Inferno is always trying to get eggs out of my other pokemon. He's a bigger sex fiend than even me." She was so light in his arms and he was amazed at how well she'd been able to take that pummeling. "You need a minute before round 2?" Ryan asked as he laid her down on the bed.

Years ago, Ryan had attempted to take on the Galar Challenge and had developed super human vitality ever since. That Challenge had been crazy and he had felt more than once that he would be fucked to death. Anyone who took that Challenge on was a special breed of crazy.

"I'm alright," she sat up and grinned up at the taller man, "But don't think I'll be the submissive one this time." She said, getting up to get one of her pokeballs

"Oh? Kinky. You're my kind of girl." Ryan said, then laid down on the bed. It wasn't often he had a girl that took control, this could be fun.

Allison glanced at Ryan as he lay down on his bed, "Have you ever been fucked before?" She asked, wanting to make sure before doing the thing she was about to do.

"Yeah, not always my thing, but I have male Pokemon that want to be intimate with me and it's worth the bonding." That was the half truth. Ryan actually had a Tentacruel that would be right at home in a hentai and would fuck any hole he could get his tentacles into. It was so bad that Ryan had officially changed his name to Hentai after the third time he'd fucked Ryan senseless.

He relaxed in the bed, waiting to see what she was going to do

She nodded with a smile and let the pokemon out of its ball. A Houndoom with horns that curved back towards his head to show that he was an alpha out of all the pokemon she had. The first thing he did was sniff the air and growled lowly. "Ace this is Ryan, Ryan this is Ace." Ace jumped up onto the bed with ease, he didn't like that this human had fucked his trainer but he was on his best behavior for Allie

"Well damn, good thing I was a fire type leader and used to these guys." Ryan said, holding out a hand to the Alpha Houndoom to let him get his scent. He could see that the angry red canine cock was already starting to poke out from his sheath. What had he agreed to?

Ryan looked over to Allie. "And what will you be doing while Ace and I have our fun?" he asked, a sly idea coming to mind.

"I was going to give one of your pokemon a blowjob, but I see you have an idea for something?" She raised an eyebrow at Ryan as she watched Ace sniff his hand before nudging him down a bit roughly and rolling him onto his stomach.

"I do indeed, since you seemed so eager for more." The Houndoom flipped Ryan over onto his ass and started to lick him to get him wet. The man reached into his bedstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and smeared the gel on his asshole. "Hentai get in here!" Ryan yelled loud enough that he knew the Tentacruel could hear from his belt in the other room. The sound of a ball cracking reached his ears just as the excited Houndoom lept onto his back. Ace was hot, heat boiling off him, and heavier than he looked.

Ryan took a deep breath and tried to relax as he felt the pointed tip of the cock poke at his entrance. It was like being poked with a hot iron and Ryan thanked his lucky stars it was something he was used to.

Allison went over to them and patted Ace on his flank. "Don't get too rough now. I know how you can get during your ruts." She smirked and opened the bedroom door to let Hentai inside

"What? Oh shit!" He let out as the large dog started to rut into his ass. Ace was buried balls to starfish on the first thrust and Ryan felt like the breath had been knocked out of him by the large hot cock. Ace started to rut and his claws dug into Ryan's lower abdomen as he tried to gain leverage and fuck the human into the bed. They heard Allie squeal then there was a couple of wet squishing noises as Hentai clearly got a hold of the raven haired beauty.

She moaned as hentai began to fuck her with his tentacles, feeling a couple smaller ones wrapping around her breasts and massaging them. Ace leaned down and dug his teeth into the nape of Ryan's neck to hold him. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him but enough to break skin and draw a tiny bit of blood which the Houndoom lapped up.

Ryan felt the teeth sink into his neck and the sharp pain mixed oddly with the pleasure that was coming from his ass. The hot rod of flesh was pummeling his asshole and he could feel the knot at its base starting to inflate. The lump of flesh was tapping at Ryan's hole and he started to push back against it. Something about this girl had brought out his wild side and he was actually enjoying this fucking by her Houndoom.

Wet squishing noises came from Hentai and there was a gurgling sound as Ryan knew the horny Pokemon was using all of her holes at once, probably with more than one tendril for her ass and pussy too. Ace stopped fucking for a second and let out a yelp.

"Oh shit." Was all Ryan could get out before he felt a thin tendril slide under the cock that was buried in his ass and wrap around it in a spiral. Another tendril poked at his mouth and he knew that it wouldn't stop until it was halfway down his throat. A final tendril wrapped around his rock hard erection and started to gently tug at it.

Calling him was a mistake, Ryan thought to myself as Ace started to rut even harder and he felt the tendril wrap around the cock swirl around the appendage even as it fucked him.

Allison's moans were muffled by the tentacles that had been shoved down her throat. The Tentacruel had lifted her up off the ground to reach all her holes better.

Ace grunted in slight pain and pleasure as he was fucked by the pokemon while he fucked this human- what was his name? Oh right, he remembered Allie saying his name was Ryan.

Hentai was in heaven, he had so many holes to fuck at the same time. It was also so hot to watch his trainer getting rutted by the Houndoom. Almost every one of his tentacles were getting used and he wondered if the girl could maybe take one more, he pushed a third tendril towards her pussy, it was his real dick and one he didn't use often since it was so thick. He pulled the two tendrils out of her slit and wrapped them around his massive rod. A look of horror and pleasure crossed the girls face as he put the swirling mass of tentacles back at her entrance.

Allison could only hope that being stretched this much didn't tear her in any way because she didn't have any potions or full restores with her. A few strands of hair had dried, clinging to her face.

Ryan heard Allie squeal and tried to turn to see what was going on. "Shit." He thought as he saw that Hentai had wrapped his actual dick in two tentacles and was now fucking the atheletic beauty for all she was worth. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and sounds of pure delight were coming out of her throat past the tentacles there. Thank Arceus she could take it.

He felt the knot be aided to get past his entrance and pop into his ass. This made Ace started to hump furiously to get his climax and Ryan's own climax was getting close. Ryan's ass felt stretched to the limit with the still swirling tentacle and canine knot filling him. The hot knot was pressed against his prostate and before he could stop it, his own cock erupted straight onto the bedspread.

She was going through her second climax this round, due to hentais senseless fucking. The woman was loving every second of this, lost in pure pleasure. Ace had knotted Ryan and they were stuck together until the knot deflated. It'd be a while until then

Ryan's guts felt like they were being filled with molten lead. Houndoom's semen was hot and his body was dripping with sweat from the heat. Luckily this sensation only lasted a few minutes when Hentai finally reached his peak. All the tendrils buried in me, Ace, and Allie started to pump us with cool water-type fluid. Only Allie was getting the actual seed, but the cool fluid helped cool down his burning guts.

Allie looked exhausted, due to the battle with Ryan and both rounds of sex. Her body had reached her limit for the day but she did want a bit more. Lucy opened the door to check on her trainer, freezing at the scene before her. Oh boy- what had Allison done this time?

Ryan collapsed into the puddle of his own seed beneath him as Ace and Hentai retreated from his body. The tentacle monster deposited the girl next to him and went to go back to his ball. Hentai was only good for one round, but it was one hell of a round. "I know we should shower again, but I can't move." He said as he rolled over onto his back and offered up his arm as a pillow

The female Lucario picked Allison up and put her in the bed next to Ryan before putting Ace back into his Pokeball. Then Lucy left the room to go back to cuddling with Inferno. Strangely she liked cuddling the Charizard. "We can shower in the morning then." The raven haired woman responded softly.

Ryan nodded and pulled the blankets over them, kicking the stained comforter onto the floor. Pulling the beautiful woman close to me for warmth the were out within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Pit Bosses - Chapter 2

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

Allison had already woken up by the time 5am rolled around, and she had gotten a shower. She had found a place to train with her pokemon that was a floor below Ryan's penthouse and was using it with the building owner's permission. Kip was out along with Ace and Lucy. Kip and Ace were training together and Lucy and Allison were together.

Allison was very involved in training, using her fists for the mock fight her and Lucy were in.

Ryan woke up late and didn't see Allie anywhere in the penthouse. Inferno was snoring loudly on the couch, audible from his room. He went and got a shower, noticing it was still wet from the sexy girl having cleaned herself up before he had woken up. His sleep had been dreamless, but his body had protested the sex from last night. Honey popped out of her ball and helped apply some medicine to Ryan's tender ass then demanded a morning round of sex before she would make food.

"I hope she didn't go far, she didn't take any Mothersbane and I filled her to the brim last night." He said, worrying about a bastard version of myself in the world. "Del?" Honey said, getting onto her knees to blow him and get him hard.

"I don't know why I care!" He said to her statement. Honey gave him a look that knowingly said she didn't believe his shit.

After about an hour and a half she returned Ace and Kip to their balls. Heading back to the penthouse when the training session was over. Lucy helped her walk, as she was still somewhat sore from last night. "What do you think of Ryan?" She asked Lucy, glancing in her partner's direction. A moment of silence before Lucy responded, using the bond of her trainer to talk with her mind. 'He seems like someone who is loyal and very respectful.'

Ryan was quick with Honey. Taking only about 10 minutes to fuck her and make her climax. The Delphox seemed satisfied and got to work to clean up after last night and go to make breakfast. He put on some shorts and a black t-shirt and started to workout. Inferno woke up and started to do pushups with his Trainer. "I hope they come back buddy. There was something about that girl. I don't know how to put it." Ryan said to him as they worked up a sweat. "Char" he said in a low roar. "She was that freaky huh? Awesome" Ryan said, somehow understanding his story about the sex with the Lucario.

She smiled softly and opened the door, Lucy staying behind Allison with a stoic expression. Allie was pretty sweaty from her training and she wiped the towel she had around her neck to soak up the sweat.

The door opened and a sweaty Allie and Lucy stepped through. Ryan was currently doing pullups on the bar suspended over one of the door jams, shirt long since abandoned. She looked so sexy with her post workout sheen and he felt himself getting excited again as he hopped to the ground.

"Welcome back. You probably want 4 things. A shower, a Full Heal, Food, and some mothersbane." he said with a smile. "Honey, can you add some more food? We've got guests" He said and heard a vulpine cry to confirm the request. Ryan grabbed his shirt and used it to towel some of the sweat off

"Yes to all of those things." Allie chuckled softly, going to the couch to sit down. Lucy sat down on the floor in front of Allie and her trainer began to absentmindedly play with her Pokémon's fur.

Ryan got to work and first handed Allie two capsules filled with Mothersbane, the herbal birth control with a flawless record, as well as two to Lucy. I knew she wasn't in the right egg group, but it made me feel better anyway.

With the pill he handed Allie a Full Restore. "Apply it topically to anything that feels sore or torn and then drink the rest."

Allison nodded and did what he said, taking the medicine. Lucy glanced at the pills in her paw and handed them back to Ryan. She didn't wanna take it in case it hindered her chances of making an egg. Allison looked at her Lucario and smiled sadly then looked at Ryan.

He took the medicine back from Lucy, knowing full well that an egg between a Lucario and Charizard should be impossible. But, then again, stories of a new hybrid of Ninetales in Galar was breaking the news all over the place. For a brief second he imagined what kind of monstrosity a mix between a steel dog and a fire dragon would be, then shook his head to clear it.

"Let's get that shower while Honey finished up breakfast. She's making soufflé so it'll be a little bit." Ryan said with a smile. He noticed she was glancing at the bulge in his shorts, so was Lucy.

Allison nodded with a big smile before standing up and motioning at Ryan to follow her. She walked into the bedroom where they wouldn't be heard unless they were actually being loud. Lucy watched her trainer leave the room before looking up at Honey.

As soon as the door shut over behind them Ryan tossed Allie on the bed. He could smell her body and the sweet scent of her sweat. He didn't know what it was, but her natural smell lit his nerves aflame. He heard threads pop as he tugged off her clothes, but he didn't care. He'd buy new ones if he had to, for now Ryan just wanted to have her.

She laughed softly but gently tapped his chest, "Of course we can but I need to ask you something. How much would a Riolu egg cost?" Her blue eyes studied his face before meeting his eyes. "I'm asking for Lucy, because she wants to be a mother." She added.

I thought about what Pokemon I had that would be able to give Lucy an egg. "Nothing, if she can get along with Aslan, my Pyroar. If they weren't both female I know Honey has been bugging the hell out of me for an egg."

"I'm sure Lucy will love that, thank you." She leaned up and smashed her lips onto his in a deep kiss, her hands already finding a way under his shirt. She was glad that Ryan was helping out, otherwise it probably would have cost a ton of money- not that it mattered. She wanted Lucy happy

Ryan helped her take his shirt off by simply tearing the piece of cheap cotton off. Allie was already topless and only a thin pair of shorts kept him from his goal. He tugged at them roughly and before they were even past her ankles he felt his member pressing against her wet sex

She lay back and wrapped an arm around his neck and her other hand was at the base of his neck, running her fingers through his soft hair. The woman spread her legs slightly, showing how wet she already was.

Ryan took in the sight of Allison. She was breathtakingly pretty and her figure was athletic and strong. Her long black hair fell across her large perky breasts and bright blue eyes stared into his steel blue ones. He saw her flower open up to him, wet and pink and he guided his stuff erection to her entrance. He placed his tip in her folds and worked himself up and down, then gently slapped her clit with his dick a couple times before lining back up and slowly pushing into her. A shudder of pleasure escaped his lips as he sunk into Allie. She was so wet and tight that it drove him wild.

Allison moaned lowly, her hips slightly bucking up into his. Her fingers dug into his bicep as he pushed himself into her folds. "Mmm.." Ryan was definitely one of the types she liked, tall, has a beard and doesn't mind getting rough during sex. She loved it.

Ryan grabbed her legs once he had slid all the way inside her, pulled back to his tip, then roughly shoved himself back in. He used her legs to pull her roughly into his lap and loved watching her breasts sway as he gave slow powerful thrusts with his hips. He didn't want to start by pounding away at full speed, but he wanted to be in control this time.

One of her hands found its way to her breasts and began to play with them, trying to pleasure herself more as Ryan fucked her pussy.

Ryan wrapped her legs around him and pushed his thumb onto Allie's clit, he pushed in gently and started to swirl in a slow circle around the tender bud. With the other hand he reached up and placed it on her neck, waiting to see how she'd respond

Her blue eyes opened up halfway, kinda hazy with pleasure. She didn't really mind this, a small smirk forming as she moaned, "daddy.."

"Good girl" Ryan said and gave a hard thrust into her pussy. He flexed his fingers and increased the pressure on her neck, careful to not put pressure on her actual windpipe. He wanted her to feel like she was being choked, not actually do it.

If anything this display was getting her even more turned on, a breathy moan escaped her smooth pink lips. "I think this was better than last night." She hummed softly

"Don't let Hentai hear you say that or he'll fuck you til you can't walk, trust me." Ryan said, meaning every word. He pushed on her throat a bit harder and picked up the pace. The slap of his lap against hers became loud and wet as Ryan drove Allie into the bed, his thumb going from a swirl to a simple flicking back and forth.

Oh boy- hentai was a whole different level and she didn't think she could take that again, well, at least not right now. She arched her back from the pleasure he was giving her and continued to moan, occasionally saying 'daddy'.

As he picked up speed and power he turned his attention on her clit from a rubbing to mild slaps, balls crashing against her ass with each thrust. Her breaths were becoming shallow and fast and when she tried to talk it was rhaspy he'd need to get her to cum fast or back off. It was all fun and games until someone accidentally passed out

But Ryan knew she had to be close. Her walls were spasming and the sheets were soaked with her juices. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat. Rough sex was great cardio.

She could feel her climax getting closer and closer, and after a few more rough thrusts her walls tightened around Ryans cock. She tensed up as she came around him, her moans were nearly a scream

As she reached her peak Ryan let go of Allie's neck. He could see the outline of his fingers and knew it would be a nasty bruise if he didn't fix it later. His cock slammed into the athletic woman over and over as he tried to prolong her orgasm as long as he could.

The short female pulled his head down and was going to kiss him but a better idea came to mind and she redirected his mouth to her breasts.

Allie's hand that was wrapped around his neck slipped down to his shoulder and she raked her nails down his back, leaving faint marks.

Ryan loved the scrape of her nails on his back and was not gentle with biting and sucking on her breasts. He was betting this girl wanted it rough and an idea came to him. With her legs still wrapped around his waist it was easy to pick her up and take her with him. He let his tip poke at the slick entrance to her rear and looked into her sexy blue eyes for a sign while he wrapped his arms under her legs and took handfuls of her tight ass.

A look of slight shock flashed in her eyes as she realized what was happening but it quickly passed and slowly nodded. She had never done anal before but she was ready. "Never done this before." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"If you can take on Hentai, you shouldn't have a problem with me." Ryan said and kissed her as he let her own weight push his cock into her ass. There was a slight resistance for only a second but the dick and her hole were so slick that there was almost no hesitation for her to take me in.

She lightly moaned into into his mouth, feeling the pleasure of anal and little to no pain, unlike before with hentai. She pushed her long hair back behind her ears and wrapped her arms around his neck

Allie's ass was tight and it felt like she was trying to squeeze his dick off. He pressed his mouth to hers and started to slowly lift her up and down on his member. The tug and pull of her tight channel lighting his nerves on fire. His arms flexed thrilled at the challenge of fucking this beautiful woman this way.

"Arceus you're sexy." He said to the woman, moaning as she rode my dick. The back of his mind was glad he hadn't flipped her over and raped her ass like he had thought about doing. If this was her first time he had to make it pleasurable.

Allison smirked down at him, still moaning. She was raised to believe that she was beautiful and to embrace her looks. "So are you." Her head tilted to the side and she began to kiss his neck, lightly at first and then started nipping at his skin as she tried finding that sweet spot.

Ryan leaned into her nuzzling his neck. The mark he'd left last night was a dark purple now and fair was fair. He squeezed her toned cheeks in his palms as he lifted her up down in a steady rhythm on his dick. Her moans bringing him closer and closer to his own release as her tight channel squeezed his cock.

Her teeth continued nipping at the spot she had chosen to mark and her tongue swirled against his skin. "Mmm..harder~" She moaned against the skin of his neck

"Harder what?" he said and deliberately slowed down to tease her.

"Harder please..Daddy" she whined softly, knowing that he was teasing her. She disliked being teased but at the same time loved it.

"Yes baby" Ryan said then gave her right cheek a hard slap and picked up the pace, her tits bouncing against his chest with the speed and power of his thrusts.

She dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulder as he picked up the pace as the woman sucked and nipped at his neck roughly. She wanted to make a mark bigger than the one he gave her.

"You're a feisty little thing." Ryan said as she bit into his flesh. He was now moving in full thrusts, her ass bouncing off his cock as he tried to split her in half. He gave her ass a few more hard slaps, going for light bruises as he bounced her up and down. His climax was close and he could feel his shaft starting to twitch and pulse.

She felt it too, and it added to her own pleasure. Her body was coming close to the second climax as Ryan fucked her in the ass.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Ryan pushed Allie down onto his cock as far as she'd go and then he felt his girth expand as he flooded her ass with cum. His balls twitching as they tried to empty themselves into the gorgeous woman. As he came her bit down on the other side of her neck from last night to leave a twin mark. One for every time he came inside her.

As if in sync she climaxed with him, her moans muffled by the fact that she was still kissing his neck but still loud as can be. After a moment she stopped working on his neck and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, allowing hers to tilt for him. "Shit..that felt amazing daddy~"

Ryan walked over to the bed and flopped down, letting Allie land on top of him. "Fuck yeah that was amazing baby. You're the best thing to walk through my door since Honey."

She chuckled softly and kissed his chest before glancing up at him. "After a little nap you wanna go back to the battle pits and go get my bag? Not really in that order." She hummed

"Yeah, let's shower, eat, then we'll go. Honey gets made if I make her wait to eat her food." He said, his cock softened enough to slip out of Allie's ass and he felt some cum dribble out onto his lap. "Yeah, shower first" he repeated with a chuckle.

Allie snickered softly and kissed him one last time before climbing off him and standing up. She didn't mind as she felt some cum mixed with her love juices drip down her thigh.

Ryan stood up and followed Allie's sexy ass into the bathroom. He turned on the shower to it's full clean again and grabbed fresh towels for himself and his guest. "So how'd you forget a bag at the pits?" He asked as he stepped into the warm water.

"I actually hid it in the inn I was staying at, with one of my Pokemon protecting it." She said, "I told the owner that I'd get it as soon as I could before going to battle you." She wrapped the clean towel around herself and dried her hair with a smaller towel

"Ok no problem. You have a flying type?" Ryan said, drying himself off and brushing out his beard and hair with oils before they could frizz. Ryan also pulled out a small basket of travel sized feminine hygiene products like deodorant, a toothbrush, and such. Ryan wasn't a playboy, but he wasn't an asshole either and Honey kept him in line and made sure his guests were always well cared for.

"Honey's doing." he said at the look she gave the bearded hunk. "She's almost a wife instead of a Pokemon if you hadn't noticed." He said with a grin. Ryan dropped his towel in the dirty laundry hamper and walked naked back into the bedroom.

"Yes and no- he's with my bag." She spoke as she grabbed a random stick of deodorant and applied it. Allie laughed at his words, following him after she was done. "Hey do you have anything I could wear until I get my bag?" Not really caring about the size of clothes.

Ryan dug into his dresser and grabbed himself out some jeans and a black t-shirt. Then walked over to his closet. "You want something of mine, something someone left here, or something that Honey likes to dress up in when she forces me to take her on dates. The last ones are stylish but you might have a hole at the top of your ass crack where her tail goes." He gestured into the walk-in closet. His attire was simple, he almost always wore jeans and a black shirt the closet was for Honey and her collection of shit.

"Why don't you pick for me?" She grinned up at him, excited to see what he'd pick for her. The raven haired girl leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Ryan.

He looked at the athletic naked woman standing in his doorway then walked into the closet. Truth be told he had no idea what the hell was in here. Memories of hours spent watching Honey parade outfit after outfit flashed before his eyes. "Really is more like a wife than anything" He mumbled to himself in a tone soft enough that Allie couldn't hear. He first found a dress that was flowy enough he knew it would fit anyone and the neckline plunged into dangerous territory. Allie would look amazing in it, but it didn't seem her style to him. Next he grabbed what looked like a Sailor Moon costume that Honey had worn for him once on his birthday. A blush came to his face as he quickly stuffed the cosplay costume back in place. Finally, he found something closer to what he was looking for.

Ryan came out of the closet holding a pair of laced leather pants, the sides open and able to be retired to match Allie's figure. A soft cotton blouse that was white, had a v neck and open shoulders. Finally a black leather crop biker jacket that he knew Honey would wear from time to time if they rode his motorcycle together. "This work?"

Her blue eyes studied the outfit, approval beginning to shine in her eyes."I like it." She said with an ear splitting grin as she began to put the clothes he'd picked out for her on. Don't let her tough act fool you, she'd secretly love being dolled up every once in a while for dates an shit

"I take it you approve. If we gotta go out on town I figured function was better than form. There's lots of stuff in there for later." Ryan paused and for a reason he couldn't explain turned to give her privacy while she got dressed. "No fights tonight, you wanna go out?" Ryan asked as he heard the rustle of clothes behind him.

Honey opened the door right then and yipped at me to tell me breakfast was ready, she glanced at Allie and winked in approval. Then saw he'd offered her jacket and stared at Ryan sideways in annoyance.

"Out? On a date?" She teased as she finished getting dressed. Hearing the door open Allison glanced over at Honey and winked back at the vixen.

"She's just borrowing it for the afternoon. We're going to get her clothes after breakfast." He said defending himself to the fox. "Yes a date, unless you wanted to do something else." Ryan said, not catching her teasing and avoiding the fiery glare of Honey."

"A date sounds like a nice change of pace." She smiled and hooked her Pokeball belt onto the pants she wore. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with a snicker. "Be back later Lucy!" She called to her Lucario as she and Ryan left the penthouse.

"Wait!" He pulled back on her hand before she could get him through the threshold. "Food now and I'm gonna introduce Lucy to Aslan. If they get along then...egg maybe?" He leaned in close, "Trust me you don't wanna stand Honey up for a meal. If she makes it, you eat it or there's hell to pay."

They went back in and ate the souffle that Honey had fixed. While they ate Ryan let out Aslan, his male Pyroar, and watched cautiously as he and Lucy got to know each other. Inferno and Honey seemed to join in the conversation to put the two at ease with one another.

Ryan noticed Honey had left the cream out of his coffee, which she only did when she was mad at him. He'd have to make today up to her later and that usually meant a painfully boring shopping trip.

Lucy let herself relax and was enjoying her time with the male Pyroar. Allison decided to take the time to get to know Ryan better than she did. "So time me more about yourself- in the form of 20 questions?" She suggested as she dug into her food, eating slowly to talk to him.

Ryan laughed and agreed to the game as he dug into the delicious food. "What do you wanna know?"

"What kind of music are you into?" She swallowed the food she had in her mouth before asking her question

"Rock, metal, swing. Not picky except country, definitely not country." he took another bite.

She smiled, "I like rock and metal too, your turn." Taking another bite of her food as she waited

"What's your happiest memory?" he said, taking a sip of the bitter black coffee and shooting a dirty look at Honey who stuck her tongue out at him.

"My happiest memory? I'd have to say when Lucy evolved into a Lucario." Allison glanced over at her best friend, who looked back at her and they shared a smile. "Yeah I love you too Lucy." She said fondly.

"How sweet. Mine was losing my virginity to that beautiful vixen over there. I was a lot younger then and she was just a little Fennekin." Ryan said. Honey smiled and cooed then walked to the fridge to grab cream and add it to his coffee. She kissed his cheek when she was done and Ryan kissed her back. "Love you too you crazy fox." Honey hit Ryan with her stick after that snarky comment.

"Ouch, guess I earned that one." Ryan chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. "Favorite color?"

Allison laughed as she watched them before answering his question. "My favorite colors are red and yellow. What about you?" She hummed. Lucy looked at Aslan for permission to play with his mane, her paw halfway reached out to touch his fluffy mane

"Lucy, he's a proud boy. Praise his looks, tell him he's awesome, and he's putty in your hands. He's also a sucker for blowjobs if you need a carrot to get him motivated." Ryan said with a laugh when Aslan gave him the "not cool bro" look. "Silver is my favorite color. Clean, neat, sharp." His food was done and he looked at Allie's plate.

The Lucario looked back at Aslan and smiled, "lucar" she loved his mane so she complimented his looks. Allie's plate had been licked clean and she laughed at the face Ryan made. Kip popped his head up over the lip of the table, peeking out at the man, a sly look in his eye.

Ryan got up and walked over to the coat closet. In it was his jacket and two helmets. He grabbed both and walked back over to Allie. "Since your flyer is back at your place we'll take another ride." he glanced over to Aslan who was now rubbing up against Lucy like a giant cat, "Play nice dude." the large fire lion roared an agreement and then Ryan opened the door and held it for Allie.

She returned Kip to his Pokeball and stood up to follow after Ryan. Her eyes glanced at his neck and she smirked, as she went through the door

Ryan closed the door behind himself and followed Allie to the elevator. He marveled at how wonderful her ass looked in the leather pants and even though he'd just finished with her not an hour ago he felt the front of his jeans grow tight. "What is it about this girl that drives me so wild?" He thought to himself.

Ryan pushed the button that went to the parking garage. Being a single man with some money had left him to splurge on a few things and his rides were the closest thing he had to children since all his Pokemon were fully grown. He led the fit beauty over to his bike. The sleek black and chrome bike took up an entire full size parking stall and sat between his exotic sports car and his lifted SUV.

He opened his gear cabinet at the back of his stall and attached the bags and backrest to the quick mount hardware on his bike. Once he was done he glanced at Allie and saw she was adjusting her helmet and making sure it fit and was comfortable. He swung his leg over the bike and let it roar into life. Its straight pipes were loud and in the concrete parking garage the sound was almost deafening. After a second it settled into its idol and the sound quieted down. Ryan put on his own helmet and looked to Allison.

When she saw the garage and the vehicles he had her jaw dropped. Wow. When she had gotten her own motorcycle she thought she was a hotshot but this took the cake. The woman shook her head and hopped on with Ryan, slipping a helmet onto her head and told him where the inn was.

Ryan took off, rocketing out of the parking garage. He was a careful rider but wanted to have fun and show off a little. He took the scenic tour through town, road across the bridge that overlooked the sea, and then ended up back at her motel.

Her motorcycle sat in the parking lot, thankfully untouched since she had been gone. "Thank you- also you might wanna stay outside the door unless you wanna have your eyes scratched out." She warned before heading inside to get her pokemon and her bag.

"Huh, didn't know she could ride." He said to one of his pokeballs as she left. "Clyde What the hell is wrong with me? I think I'm catching feelings, I never catch feelings. For years it's been, thanks for the fun do you need taxi fare? But what makes her different? And why the hell does she smell so good?"

When she opened the door she made sure to do it slowly and crouched down a little, so she wouldn't scare her pokemon. After a short moment a smallish braviary came to her and she pet his head. The pokemon nuzzled up to her before spotting ryan and darting back into the room. Allison looked back and waved Ryan over.

Ryan quit waxing poetic to the Pokemon in his ball and removed his helmet. He placed it on his seat and walked over to the motel door. A Braviary was there and the look it gave him told him that we was not a welcome presence.

"Crouch down. He's gotta know your a friend." She sighed softly. "This is Caelan, my braviary. I found him and Ace together, having been abused. Ace is okay now but Caelan still has a fear of strangers." She explained.

Ryan followed her instructions and approached slowly. When he had been a gym leader dealing with abused and injured Pokemon had unfortunately been a big part of his job. The worst part had been the ones that were too far gone and had to be put down. Those were always the worst days he could remember and his left arm held a tally for each time it happened, dozens were there. A memory that reminded him why the ban went into effect.

Caelan had fluffed his feathers up to look bigger to scare him off, pacing back and forth. He clicked his beak and distress looking at his trainer for help. "Caelan..hey it's okay. Ryan here is a friend. You can trust him, I promise." Her voice slowly began to calm the bird down, though he didn't let Ryan anywhere near to be able to touch him.

Ryan waited patiently for the bird to calm down. Patience and time were the only things that would calm an injured Pokemon. Ryan lowered himself down and gently sat on the ground. He let out a deep exhale and made it clear that he wasn't afraid and wasn't a threat.

Caelan continued to click his beak due to stress but he wasn't pacing anymore so it was a good sign. Allison walked over slowly and sat down beside the smaller than average Braviary and began to stroke his chest feathers to calm him down further. "Alright Ryan, get a little closer and do what I'm doing." She looked at the man.

Ryan approached slowly then reached out and touched the soft feathers of its chest. This Braviary was small, very small for its breed and it made him wonder what this poor Pokemon had been forced to endure.

Caelan flinched visibly at first but then he calmed down. Allison smiled brightly and praised the pokemon. "Good job Caelan." She murmured softly.

"What a good looking Braviary." Ryan said, acting like he was talking to Allie, but wanting to preen the Braviary a little bit. They were proud creatures and reassurance couldn't hurt.

Caelan froze for a moment, eyes widening slightly before chirping and standing taller. He was smaller than the average Braviary but would still be able to carry maybe two people on his back. The feathers on his back and in between his wings were thin, showing scars on his skin. He leaned down and dragged allisons large duffle bag out from under the bed for her.

Ryan saw the thin feathers and scar marks on the large bird. "Good looking and thoughtful. You've got a good partner Allie." He said, leaning into the flattery a little more.

Now that Caelan knew that Allie trusted this man he ducked his head down and nuzzled into Ryan's chest, chirping softly. Allison smiled as she stood up and grabbed her duffle bag which held her clothes, and all her things

"Yeah, Caelan is super affectionate and loves to be groomed." She said

"Friendly too!" Ryan laughed and gently patted the birds head. It reminded him of Flash, his Talonflame who he hadn't seen in a while. Flash's ball was still back at his penthouse, but the firebird would go out and explore on his own, sometimes leaving for weeks before returning home.

"Caelan, you wanna fly or rest in your ball?" Allison gently stroked the birds head feathers as she asked this. Cae chirped and hopped to the door, looked back at them and then flew into the sky to stretch his wings.

"He's a good boy. I'm glad he's got an understanding and patient Trainer" Ryan said as he walked back to his bike. He took a second to glance at Allie's ride and figure out what kind of biker she was. Her bike was a Harley Davidson, which was black and silver.

Allie followed him out and pulled her phone out of her bag, wincing as she saw several missed texts and calls from her parents and best friend. She shrugged to herself, and would get back to them later. "Yeah, Caelan thinks of me as his mother since I raised him from a really young stage."

Ryan nodded at the Harley, she just kept getting more perfect and it scared him a little. "Need a minute? I'm thinking we might wanna get you a couple things before tonight, that means riding to town." He pointed off in the distance to where the tall buildings of Nimbasa City on the next island over. It was barely visible, but the weather was nice and there was almost no traffic, perfect for a ride.

"Yeah, I may need to call some people back before they kill me." She laughed and set her bag on her bike, beginning to tap on her phone and then held her phone in front of her, waiting. She had video called the person and was waiting, after they didn't pick up the first time she called again and they picked up. "Why the fuck didn't you answer my calls?" A male voice asked, it was obvious he had been worried but was also tired. "I've been having fun, something you need." She smiled, spinning around to face ryan. "Wait who was that? I saw that Allie."

A grin formed on her face and spun back around to include Ryan in the call. "His name is Ryan." The guy she'd called had blonde curly hair and green eyes. He had a bit of blood on his cheek and he was rubbing it to get it off. "Damn girl he's hot." He smiled.

Ryan did his best to not listen to her conversation but felt his ears flush when the compliment came across. He pulled out his own phone and started to post something to his Instagram. A photo of his bike sitting next to Allie's with the caption Real Trainers Ride Harleys. He waited for Allie to turn away from him and tried to sneak a picture of the woman in her leathers.

She flipped the camera back around to face her and she turned back to her bike, strapping her bag down as she spoke with her guy friend. "Have you two fucked?" Allison blushed bright red but nodded. "Yes Tate. Go get your own ass, ya clown."

Ryan got a picture of the beauty bending over her bike as she talked on the phone and strapped her bags on. Her ass looked amazing and it was clear that she was toned, yet feminine. For a brief second he considered posting the pic, but didn't. Which was also strange. He was known as being the rich playboy that made other men hate their life. He wasn't ever afraid to post pictures of his "conquests" but this time...he wanted to keep Allie to himself.

Loud shouting could be heard on Tate's end of the call and he quickly had to say his goodbyes before hanging up. She put her phone up and turned to Ryan. "Alright, let's go yeah?" She hummed

"Jealous boyfriend? Should I be worried?" Ryan said as he sat back on his bike and fitted his helmet. "You got a mic in your helmet?"

"Tate and I are best friends, studied at the same school. He's a doctor, one of the best i know. And he's gay." She laughed softly and nodded at his question. The black haired woman slipped her helmet after turning her bluetooth mic on.

"It's me who should be worried. He seemed to like you." She snickered

Ryan nodded and handed her his phone with the dial pad pulled up so she could call him and they could chat as they made the hour long ride. "No need to worry then. Male Pokemon are one thing, male humans are another. Don't know why, call it my brain is fucked up. Probably been hit one too many times by Honey's stick." He laughed.

She laughed loudly as she typed her number in and hit call before handing it back to him. "I'm sure he'll get over not having a piece of your ass for dinner. He always does." She climbed onto her bike, pushing the plastic visor down on her helmet

The line picked up and Ryan put down his own visor. "Yeah, I already have a hot dinner date anyway." He kicked his bike into gear and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the highway.

Allison made sure that everything was working before her bike roared to life and she kicked it into gear, riding out of the parking lot and following after him. She managed to catch up and fall in behind Ryan.

"So, what do you wanna eat tonight? Nothing is off the menu." Ryan said as they roared down the highway. There was almost no traffic and the road was clear. Ryan could feel the salty wind move around him and he reveled in the smell of the morning air.

"How about some sushi?" She suggested, riding up beside him and she glanced over at him. Caelan dove down and flew overhead, screeching softly.

"Good choice, we're right next to the sea and one of the best sushi places in the world is here." Ryan slowed down just enough to let Allie get ahead of him for a second then sped back up, his Harley roaring past her. "Damn your ass looks good in those pants. Last one to Nimbasa City buys lunch?" He said, issuing the challenge.

She laughed and revved her bike, suddenly picking up speed and getting ahead of ryan. Caean veered away and vanished for a few minutes.

Ryan laughed and downshited to catch up to the girl. "So, got any goals going forward?" Ryan asked as they sped down the highway weaving around the very light traffic on the road.

"I'm not sure, maybe get my own place, start a business or go on another journey. Still trying to decide." She replied, mainly focusing on weaving in between the cars.

"Well you're welcome to crash with me while you figure something out. That penthouse gets lonely and you certainly add to the scenery" He said, trying to flirt while having to shout over his own screaming pipes. "I've been thinking about going to Galar to see their finals in a couple of weeks. Those matches get intense."

"I've been thinking about moving out that way. Maybe try to line myself up as a replacement for old man Kabu, though I'd have to get comfortable doing a whole lot more PokeFucking." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Galar is a nice place. I've been there a couple times but never watched any matches. And my dad always said to take it when an opportunity shows itself ya know?" She smiled over at him. Caelan showed back up and he was going too fast but it was clear he held something in his talons. Suddenly a magikarp was dropped into allies lap and it hit her face, leaving her sputtering. "HOLY SHIT. CAELAN! WHY?" she shouted. The woman managed to stay on the road and upright but she slowed way down.

Ryan slowed down and got beside Allie. The fish was flopping in her lap and knocking her arms. He reached to his belt and tossed an empty ball at the fish. By luck, it actually struck the Magikarp and it disappeared, rolling in her lap until the light went out. "You wanted sushi right?" Ryan said with a laugh.

She looked at him and stared for a moment before starting to giggle. She wiped the slime from her visor and looked at caelan. "Bud, I love you and all but fuck that."

Ryan was too busy laughing to catch the conversation but heard Caelan squawk loudly at whatever Allie had said. He held out his hand and the ball with the Magikarp rocketed to his palm and he put it on his belt.

She let out a heavy sigh before reaching over and slapping Ryan over the head, not too hard though. "Let's go idiot"

"Hey don't name my fish!" Ryan said, trying to fuck with Allie then twisted his throttle and took off once again, this time wary of falling fish from the sky.

She laughed and sped up, racing after him. Allie returned Caelan to his ball before he got into anymore trouble.

Ryan drove on and chatted with the charming woman as they rode. It was about an hour before they pulled up in front of the shopping mall in Nimbasa.

He locked his handlebars and helmets then looked to Allison. "Need a bath?" He fanned his hand over his nose while wearing a big shit eating grin.

Putting her bike in park and locking her handlebars she stuck her tongue out at the man in a childish way. "Nah, I think I'm good." She opened her duffle bag and pulled out an expensive looking camera out, putting it around her neck. She wanted to try and get some nice shots tonight.

"What's that for? We're just here to get you a dress and some jewelry for tonight. Maybe some lunch, which you owe me for losing. Dinner is tonight back home."

"Who said I can't get some sneaky shots tonight?" She smirked at him and stepped closer to Ryan, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face down to hers

Ryan kissed her hungrily. Having not touched her for an hour he was eager to taste her again. "I'm always down for sexy pictures." He said, "Now, I've seen your badass side, your kinky side, and it's time to show me your girly side." He said, holding out a leather clad elbow in a chivalric fashion.

She snorted softly and linked her arm and his, grinning. "Don't have much of a girly side but it's there." She said.

He smiled when she snorted as she laughed. "I think you're right. Let's go find her." He winced when she pinched his arm. The mall was huge and smelled like warm Cinnabon. He led Allie to a store that looked like it would have something suitable for a 2 Charizard star sushi place.

"Get whatever you want, my treat" he said. The store clerk knew him well and waved. This was one of Honey's favorite shops.

When they walked into the store she was drawn to the jewelry case, and was looking at a necklace with a blue amethyst attached to it. "This one looks cool." She looked at Ryan.

He nodded at the clerk a busty dark skinned girl with bright green eyes. "Whatever she wants Ness. Got a hot date tonight at Milotic, wanna help her get set up?" The girl's dazzling smile lit up her face and she grabbed Allie by the hand and whipped her through the store.

"Wait wha-" a look of confusion crossed her face as she looked at ryan before getting tugged around the store.

While the girls were busy shopping Ryan pulled out his phone and once again found himself once again staring at the picture of Allie bent over her bike. "What the heck is going on?" He reflected.

He noticed that Allie had hesitated before going with Ness. "This is Ness, she's easily the best stylist in this store and takes most of my money. Trust her and she'll have you looking like the belle of the ball." Ryan said then nodded to Ness who yanked on Allie's arm as she pulled her into the racks of clothing and accessories.

Though Allison was still a bit confused she loved the attention ness gave her and she tried on some dresses that she thought that would look good on herself.

Ryan waited for Ness to work her magic. While he did so he text his mother, the one person in the world he had an open dialouge with. "Mom, gotta ask you something. How'd you know dad was special? I know you were pretty wild when you were younger."

Soon she had picked out the dress she wanted to wear for the night and shoes, which she didn't want but had to for the outfit. And now for makeup. Which she was grumpy about.

The message typing bubble appeared for a few seconds, disappeared, came back and vanished again. Clearly his mom was thinking about how to respond.

Finally the text came back. "Honestly, he smelled amazing. In a way I couldn't understand or describe. Then we found out we had so much in common." a second went by, "Didn't hurt that he was a monster in the bedroom."

"MA!" I yelled back, not wanting to hear any of this and knowing she would go on endlessly if I didn't stop it now.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I just miss your father. Why? You find someone special?"

Ryan attached the picture and fired it off to his mother.

A few seconds later, "She looks like your type sweetie. And that ass...wow!"

"MA!"

The laughing emoji was her only reply and that's when Allie came walking over, Ness having worked her magic.

Allison's beauty had been basically tripled by the makeover and she smirked at Ryan. The dress hugged her skin around the top but around her thighs and legs it got looser. One side of it was split and allowed her leg to be seen.

Ryan looked up and saw Allie standing there in a tight red dress and heels. His jaw hit the floor when he looked at her. Ness had done her makeup and teased her long dark hair into a sexy flow. He couldn't help but look at her up and down several times and had to adjust how he was standing so his pants could better hide how gorgeous he found Allison in that moment.

Ness leaned into Allie's ear and in a "whisper" loud enough for him to hear said, "It seems like he likes it, or maybe it's less the dress and who's filling it out."

Allison knew exactly what he was in shock about and she laughed softly. "See something you like sexy?" She questioned, grabbing his hand

"I don't even care how much this costs as long as I get to keep staring at you wearing it." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her in for a kiss. He heard a click and then his phone chimed. It was a text from Ness (they'd been known to fuck around together from time to time) it was a picture of himself and the beautified Allie kissing. Her curves accentuated by the dress and her powerful back muscles obvious because of the open back.

"So, are we going to walk there or ride?" The beautiful raven haired woman asked as they pulled apart. She wouldn't care less if they did either. She tried not to run her fingers through her hair like she habitually did as it would ruin her hair faster.

"You want to go to lunch like this you're welcome to but you'll need to change for the ride back. Don't worry honey will make you sure that you look great for dinner tonight." he wasn't going to complain one bit if she wanted to spend all day in that dress.

Ness chimed in,"That's true. Honey is the one that taught me how to do makeup." She looked at Ryan, "are you sure she's not just a human in disguise?"

Ryan laughed because no, he wasn't sure.

Allison smiled and shook her head. "Go wait outside, I'll change and meet you out there." She hummed.

Ryan handed Ness his credit card and walked out. His phone dinged once again and it was another picture from her. He opened it and quickly covered the screen, it was a nude selfie from Ness saying "room for one more?"

Allison quickly got changed and didn't worry so much about messing her makeup or hair up, knowing that Honey would fix it. Allison was walking away from the dressing rooms and was stopped by a guy who definitely wasn't her type. "Hey cutie. I saw how you looked in that dress and i wanted to see if you wanted to go get dinner then go back to my place." He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Raincheck." Ryan replied, "This ones special don't wanna fuck it up."

Ness replied with the heart eyes emoji. Then a reply came back, "trouble, get back in here."

Ryan turned around and walked back into the store.

"No thanks I already have plans." She huffed, trying to push past him and be done with the encounter. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into his chest, kissing her lips. She struggled in his grip and pushed him off her before grabbing his throat and managing to get him down to the ground and pinning him. The shorter woman punched him in the nose, of course breaking it as a nasty sounding crunch could be heard.

Ryan's phone dinged as he walked up and saw Allie punch a guy she had pushed to the ground. She stood up and kicked the guy in the ribs, calling him a creep. He checked his phone and it was a message from Ness, "Nevermind."

He grabbed Allie's hand, the bag that held her new clothes, and his card then led her out of the store. "Stop getting more amazing please." He said once they had stopped. Security was rushing to the store they had just exited.

He handed her a cloth from inside his riding coat to wipe the blood off her knuckles with. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head with a smirk. "He wasn't even my type. I was way out of his league." She told him as Ryan cleaned her knuckles off. "Also I'm not that amazing, I just like to punch people." She chuckled

Ryan laughed then inspected her knuckles for damage once he had them cleaned up, the skin wasn't even broken. He also noticed she had built up callouses on her hands from fighting. "Like I said, quit getting more amazing." Ryan pulled her in and kissed her once again. With make-up on she was stunningly beautiful, but he found he almost preferred her natural look. "Ok, lunch time follow me." He said and they walked to a greasy burger joint in the mall that he knew well.

The place was packed and they were forced to sit next to each other in a small round booth, the riding jackets and bags taking up the other seats.

Sitting down next to Ryan she looked down to see that Kip had let himself out of his Pokeball again and she let him stay out this time.

Ryan looked at the Mudkip and shrugged. Obviously the little dude wanted to be with his Trainer. "You want anything little guy? They make great Pokemon food here too." He said passing the Pokemon the picture menu with options for him.

Kip smiled and looked at the menu before pointing at the one in the center, letting out an adorable 'Kip kip!' Allison rubbed his head gently, watching Kip interact with Ryan.

Ryan ordered a beer and the Spicy Toros Double with cheese. Then told the Mudkip that he can ask for extra fish flakes on top if he wanted them.

Kip nodded and hopped on over to Ryan's lap, snuggling up to the man. "Playing favorites are we?" Allie huffed in mock hurt though she was smiling.

Ryan placed a hand on the Mudkip and looked to Allison. Her smile was wide and beautiful. "So I've gotta ask since you seem to be into fighting. How many of those pearly whites are original?"

"All of them, except for half of one of my 'canines' " she smiled and pointed at her left one. "The bottom half shattered and left a nasty cut on the inside of my cheek." She explained.

"Wow! Amazing, even though I've lost more than that and I don't spar." Ryan said then took his hand from Kip's head and placed it on top of Allie's thigh. He waited for Kip or Allie to stop him and when neither did he moved his hand a little higher so it was resting on her inner thigh. Allie's toned legs flexed under his palm and once again he marveled at how fit and sexy she was.

A small smile started to form on her face but she forced it back in an attempt to keep a straight face, as they were in public. She continued looking at the menu she held.

Allie was playing at being nonchalant so he decided to push his luck. He slid his hands up to the low hem of her pants and with deft fingers unhooked the button.

She scrunched her nose up slightly and played it off as seeing something nasty on the menu but she was starting to get turned on as she felt his fingers on her skin.

Ryan pushed his hand into her pants, and felt that she didn't have panties on, which he found incredibly sexy. With practiced fingers he started to tease her clit and rub at her outer labia. Above the table he acted like he was bored and playing with his phone while Allie made her choice.

He felt her quickly start to grow wet and he gently pinched her pink pearl and rolled it between his two fingers

"I guess I'll have a regular burger and fries for lunch" She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning aloud. Allison was glad that nobody was really paying them any mind.

The waitress walked over to take their order, Ryan didn't take his hand out of Allie's pants. He calmly ordered his meal and the one for Kip. Then waited for Allie to order hers a grin on his face.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she ordered her food, "Can I have a water and burger with fries for the side?" She squeaked softly, blushing even more as she heard her own squeak.

As soon as Allie started to speak he slipped a finger inside of her and started rubbing at her bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy.

A moan started to slip out but she awkwardly covered it up by clearing her throat and looking away at the table. Kip decided to help and sat on Allie's lap, covering up what they were doing so allie wouldn't be too embarrassed.

Ryan decided to thank Kip later with some dessert for being an excellent wingman. He didn't say a word and let Allie finish ordering her meal without causing her too much distraction, but as soon as the waitress had walked away he doubled down and started to rub at her clit with his thumb and inserted another finger.

Her blue eyes snapped over to him and narrowed before she leaned over and kissed him deeply. She didn't mind that he was fingering her in public, it was exciting to be honest.

Ryan accepted her kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and started to slide his fingers in and out of her Kip bouncing up and down from the force of his work. "Cum for me and I'll stop babygirl." He said as he increased the attention on her swollen clit.

"I love it when you call me that daddy~" she pulled away from his lips with a sly smile and caressed his cheek, her thumb sliding over his bottom lip. When he increased the attention to her womanhood she quietly moaned, making sure only Ryan could hear her.

"Good babygirl, now cum for me" Ryan felt a little guilty for how hard Kip was being made to bounce and he started finger fucking Allie with all his strength. His fingers swirled as they dove in and out of her pussy and his thumb pressed and flicked her clit. He wanted her to scream. He wanted everyone to suspect that he'd just pleased this gorgeous woman beside him and he didn't give a damn about the consequences.

Her climax came quickly and she moaned again, a bit more loudly than before which turned a few heads but she didn't care.

As soon as Allie started to climax he pulled out of her pants. He wanted to tease her, make her want more, but still give her enough she wasn't going to be driven mad. Some people turned to face them, and he didn't care, he simply made a shrugging motion and patted his belly to tell them she was pregnant and going through sickness. That made everyone nod and turn back to their own meals. He was very very aware of how hard his cock was pressing against thigh and the growing pool of pre-cum at its tip

He kissed Allie and said, "Good job baby girl, very good. Kip, excellent work, get whatever you want for dessert."

She whined softly as he stopped and pulled his hand away. Allie slightly glared at him with a cute pout, turning away. Kip hopped back on over to Ryan and started to nibble on his thumb from boredom.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food, hot and fresh. "Burger and fries for the lass," she smiled at Allison and set the plate down. "And the lads." She gave Kip and Ryan their food.

"Thank you" Ryan said and smiled at the pretty waitress and leaned in close, "It's also my girlfriend's birthday do y'all do anything for that?" He said taking on a drawl to seem more endearing. "Of course!" she said excitedly and ran off. Ryan's face nearly split with his grin.

Allison glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was doing. But she was a sucker for surprises so she didn't say anything.

Ryan set Kip on the table next to his food, then took a bite of his burger, juice running down his chin from the bite and a moan escaping his mouth as he tasted the well seared and seasoned meat.

Ryan set Kip on the table next to his food, then took a bite of his burger, juice running down his chin from the bite and a moan escaping his mouth as he tasted the well seared and seasoned meat.

She chuckled softly at him before digging into her own food, at a slower pace. "So tell me, how'd you end up in the battle pits?" She tilted her head. 

Ryan swallowed his bite and sipped his beer to clear his throat. "Long story short, after my gym was closed I found myself broke, hungry, and with a team of Pokemon that were used to battling constantly. I wandered into a bar and someone told me that I could get some work fighting in the pits. 5 years later I'm the Ace of that Pit, live in the lap of luxury, and worry everytime I go that one of my Pokemon might not come home with me. It's why Honey is more my wife than Pokemon now. I couldn't handle losing her and won't let her fight in the pits."

Allison scooted closer to him and she kissed his cheek gently. "I know the feeling. I never figured out why they would ban battling though. Everyone does it."

"It was those twats at Hetap raising a fuss and saying battles were unethical. They weren't in gyms and wherever supervised, but the pits, they're dangerous and much worse." His blood was boiling as he thought about it. The law had set things back decades and couldn't gain enough traction in Congress to get repealed.

"Maybe we could help get it back- with the help of people in the battle pit if they want. I'm sure nobody wants pokemon dying from this stupid ban." She shook her head in disappointment 

Ryan smiled and looked to the young woman. He wondered for the first time how much younger than himself she actually was. "You would look damn good in a suit, ranting behind a podium. Wanna run for office?" He smiled 

"Hmmm, I don't think I'd be a good candidate." Allie laughed. "But maybe. If you want me to." She smirked.

"If you want to change the world and get battling back, I'm happy to help however I can. Hey, I know it's rude to ask this, usually, but how old are you? I'm 34 to answer my own question." He took another sip of his beer. 

"I'm 26 years old." A smirk formed on her face. "I must have a thing for older men then huh?" She chuckled. Kip had finished his food before them and hopped up onto the table, sniffing at Allie's plate and snatching the rest of her burger before she could grab him  
She sighed heavily, giving kip a blank look. "Really kip? You bottomless pit." 

Ryan laughed at the antics of the Mudkip. Then grabbed his own burger and held the unbitten side to the beautiful woman. "Say ah!"

Giving Ryan a sly grin she leaned forward quickly. She snatched a bite before he could pull away 

Ryan held the burger steady and waited for her to have a mouthful before he spoke. "I love watching your lips stretch around my meat." He timed it perfectly and Allie started to sputter around her bite of burger. 

She choked and sputtered loudly at the joke, almost actually choking but managed to get it down. "Oh my fucking Arceus." She glared but couldn't help snorting

Ryan almost fell out of the booth as he laughed and then to add insult to injury that's when the waitress chose to come over with several other employees, a slice of cake topped with a sparkler, and a ridiculous cowboy hat that had a pair of Toros horns on it.  
They put the hat on Allie, and started to clap and sing "Happy Birthday" to her loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, everyone stopped eating and stared, a few patrons clapping along. 

Ryan also sang along and belted ALLIE! for the whole place to hear when it came time. When the song was done he laughed so hard he was worried he might piss himself. He quickly snapped a picture of Allie in the hat before she could get it off or blow out the sparkler

Allison laughed softly in confusion for a moment before putting two and two together. She grinned slyly at Ryan, and then went back to laughing at the display for her 'birthday'. "Thank you." She smiled

Ryan wiped a tear from his eye. His cheeks hurt from his laughter and he saw Kip smiling too as well as eyeing Allie's slice of cake. "You're welcome." He looked at Allie and saw the blush on her cheeks. "I'm gonna have hell to pay later aren't I?" He said. 

"Oh yes." She grinned evilly and began to eat her cake before kip could try to snatch it. "No cake for you two." 

Ryan sat back and sipped at his beer while Allie ate. He offered a sip to the dejected looking Mudkip and laughed when the Pokemon was not fond of the taste and sputtered. 

When the employees left she grinned at Ryan. "So. I'm your girlfriend huh?" She teased 

"As far as they know. Why? You wanna be?" Ryan answered without thinking. As soon as it had come out there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming what are you doing? We're always single! We don't date or have a girlfriend! but the greater part of me held its breath as I waited for her answer.

"I wouldn't mind committing if you don't mind." She shrugged and offered ryan a slice of cake with a smile. 

Ryan smiled at her and took the piece of cake right off her fork. He quickly swallowed the sweet confection and then leaned in an kissed the beautiful girl. "Then consider me yours." He said as an answer, silencing the tiny voice in his head. This girl was amazing and so far, a tailor-made match for him and if he let her go now, he knew without a doubt it would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

She kissed him back, her hand reaching up as if to rub his cheek but suddenly cake was smashed against the side of his face and she cackled 

Ryan blinked a few times, trying to take in the fact that his beard was now frosted. The sweet smell of vanilla bean and oran berry wafting into his nostrils. Then he grabbed Allie and pulled her close, laughing as he tried to share the cake she'd put on his face. 

She tried to quickly stand and run but squealed as he wrapped his arms around her. "No!" She giggled and pushed his face away. As she tried to get away and stood up he remembered that her pants were still unfastened and hooked a finger into the belt loop on her pants, a devilish grin crossing his face as he looked into her eyes. 

She blushed as she saw his grin, smiling. Discreetly she tried to button up her pants, a bit embarrassed that she forgot about it. 

Ryan threatened to pants her by giving a tiny tug, the very top of her ass starting to peak from the hem, but in a way that only he saw. He let go and winked at Allie, then wiped the cake from his beard and tossed money on the table to pay for lunch. "Want to do more shopping or head home?" He asked, scooping up Kip and the stuff. 

"Let's go shopping, I actually wanna get a new helmet for my bike." She replied, using a finger to get some frosting he'd missed and licked it off her finger, knowing he was probably watching.

Ryan's cock jumped when he watched Allie lick her finger clean. "Sounds good." He said, walking in the direction of the motorsports store. 

Allison walked behind him, smirking to herself as she stared at his ass and then decided to slap it. This was gonna be payback for earlier 

"Thank you sir, may I have another." Ryan said, playing into her game, sticking his butt out a little bit and turning the other cheek. It was really hard to embarrass Ryan after his failed attempt to take the Champion title in Galar.

She laughed and smacked dat ass again, then jumped up onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Nice ass." 

"Why thank you good sir." She kept a straight face and pointed forward. "Onward to the store!" She deepened her voice in a funny way 

Ryan took off, using the piggy back ride as an excuse to keep a firm grip on Allie's ass as he walked to the motorsports store. The store itself was full of sports gear, leathers, helmets, bike parts, and accessories. 

She patted the top of Ryan's head and hopped down with a smile. "That was fun." She snickered 

Ryan smiled and nodded, then walked over to a rack of enamel pins. His jacket was studded with the small pins of places he had been on his rides and he found two he was looking for. One for Undella Town and the other for Nimbasa City where they were currently. He would add them to Allie's jacket if she wanted them later. 

She wandered over to the helmets and immediately found one she loved. Allison picked it up and went over to Ryan to show him

Ryan turned and looked at Allie. She was carrying a new helmet and had a huge smile on her face. "What did you find?" He asked.  
It was a sleek red helmet with little air vents on the sides and where her mouth would be. "It's beautiful!" the black haired woman hugged it to her chest. 

"That's awesome!" He said, trying to match her enthusiasm. "Never took you for a redhead." He couldn't stop the horrible dad joke from slipping out and he cringed inwardly. "Hopefully this one is fish-proof."

She stared at him in disappointment for a moment before shaking her head and going to pay for her her helmet. She giggled as she left though 

Ryan chastised himself and paid for the pins. "One more stop, then we can hit the road" he said, grabbing Allison by the hand and leading her to a Gardevoir's Secret.

She carried her helmet and laced her fingers with his, holding his hand as they walked to the last store. She glanced at a woman walking past them and smirked as she watched the hottie. She didn't flirt or whistle like she normally would but it was okay to look. 

Ryan watched Allie and saw that she noticed the woman walk past them. "You like girls too huh?" He whispered into her ear then gently bit down on it when he was done. 

"I've had my fair share of lesbian lovers, yes." She hummed, glancing up at him. "I was gay for a while but decided I was bisexual." 

Ryan thought for a minute about sharing Ness's text and offer for a threesome, but wasn't sure if it was too soon to bring something like that up. Instead, he kissed the woman deeply and grabbed her ass there in the middle of the store. "I told you to quit getting more amazing."

"I don't think that's possible." Allison patted his cheek after the kiss, smirking again. She had lost the ability to care if anyone saw them at this point 

"Well," Ryan said, gesturing to the lingerie store they were making a scene in, "want anything special for our date tonight?" He asked. "Let me know if you need help in the fitting rooms." He winked and took up his spot as the bored boyfriend holding bags and waiting nearby, pretending to not be turned on imagining Allie in every piece of lace he saw. 

She rolled her eyes and went off to get some nice lingerie for tonight. Something that would make him beg to fuck her. 

Ryan stared at her ass in the tight leather pants as she walked away. This was something newer to him. Honey liked to wear clothes but had never been interested in undergarments and he couldn't wait to see what Allie would look like in some. 

She returned about thirty minutes later with several lacey bras and underwear but she made sure to hide the one she was going to wear tonight 

"All set?" He asked. He had half been hoping for a sexy selfie from the fitting room, but had quickly settled in to a rhythm in Candy Crush and forgotten all about it.

"All done." She had paid for the items and was waiting near the entrance. "Sorry for taking so long." She smirked and readjusted her pants. 

"No worries." He said then smacked her ass as he caught up. After that he kneeled onto one knee and held his arms on his sides, offering to carry her once again. 

She got onto his back, still carrying her bags as she wrapped her limbs around him to hang on. "Sexy fucker." She whispered into his ear. 

"Hot bitch." Ryan said back and took them back to their bikes. 

"You're gonna like what I picked out for you tonight." She smiled and hopped down, going over to her bike. Allie returned kip to his ball as she got on.

"No chance I can get a little sneak peak?" He said, putting her new stuff in his saddlebags. He tried to peak into the light pink lingerie bag and laughed when Allie slapped the back of his hands. 

"Not a chance. It's a surprise!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she strapped everything down and started her motorcycle  
Ryan grunted, but could accept it. He put on his own helmet and called Allie, then turned on his own bike. 

The ride back home was enjoyable. The sun was fully up and the day was warm and bright. 

She enjoyed wearing her new helmet back home. "So tell me, boyfriend, what are you gonna do to me tonight?" Allison's voice took on a seductive tone as she spoke.

"Wine, dine, and fuck you. Gotta celebrate the end of my almost decade long single streak." He said, hoping it would inflate her ego a bit. "Or do you want specifics?" He matched her same husky tone. Talking dirty while riding did sound kind of fun. 

"Details daddy, gotta know what's coming~" she purred through the call. Her head turned to look at him and she chuckled. 

"You're such a dirty girl, babygirl. Well, once I get you well fed and drunk on sake I'm gonna see how well you can use that dirty mouth of yours as we drive home. Make you choke on my cock and get me good and ready for when we get home." He started off, cut off when a fly smacked into his visor. 

"Ooh..that sounds lovely. I bet that cock of yours is excited hm?" Confident in her ability to drive with one hand she reached up and played with her nipples through her shirt 

"It's been begging me to fuck you since I saw you in that red dress of yours. You know, Ness wanted to join us for a threesome? She thought you were smoking hot." Ryan looked to Allie and saw that she was teasing a nipple even as she rode. "Such a naughty little Jynx"

"I was definitely checking out that cute ass of hers when she wasn't looking. Do you want her to join us?" She smiled. "I'm pretty turned on right now, thinking about how you're going to fuck me.." 

"I was checking out yours too. We could invite her whenever you want babygirl. I'm happy to share you. That's a bit of a surprise, but I'm thinking you're gonna need a Full Restore when I'm done wrecking that naughty body of yours tonight. 

"I wanna see if I can fill you with enough cum that even mothersbane wouldn't be able to keep you from catching a baby." He stood up on his pegs and made a few humping motions as they rode down the road, then he couldn't help but chuckle when he sat back down. This woman made him feel like a horny teenager again. 

She smirked underneath her helmet. Good. This was going in the direction she wanted it to. "How horny are you right now? How bad do you wanna take me and fuck me into submission?" She moaned.

"I'd pull over, rip off those pants of yours, and fuck you on your Harley right here on the side of the highway if you want it. I feel like my cock is about to burst through my jeans." He said. 

"Heh maybe we should try that one day," she suggested. "The idea of fucking on a bike sounds amazing." 

Ryan saw a scenic overlook exit up ahead, and smiled. "Follow me." He said and got out in front of the woman. 

Allison followed without comment, as she spotted the outlook as well and definitely wanted try to get some pictures. 

Ryan pulled his bike onto the cliffside lookout. It was a rocky outcropping that overlooked the ocean. Out on the water were a series of jagged rocks sticking out of the water, almost like rocky trees in a forest. He stopped his bike and turned it off. Then quickly pulled off his helmet and jacket. 

Ryan waited for Allie to come to a stop and as soon as her bike was off he walked over, picked her up, spun her around, and bent her over her bike.

When Allie rolled to a stop she got off and was about to take her helmet off when she felt Ryans hands wrap around her waist and he picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed softly, knowing she was the cause of his horniness.

Ryan wasn't going to wait to get home, this sexy bitch had been teasing him all day and his cock felt like it was going to explode. He quickly unsnapped her pants and pulled her pants down. A second later he had freed his cock from his jeans, the stiff rod already leaking pre-cum at the tip. He lined up his tip to her entrance and thrust forward, burying himself in her wet channel in one go.

She moaned as she felt Ryan bury himself up to the hilt inside her in one go, damn, he was really eager. Her walls began to squeeze around his shaft, showing that he wasn't the only one that was horny.

Ryan shuddered when he felt Allie squeeze him. Her long pony tail had slipped out from under her red helmet and he reached up and grabbed it. He hadn't ever dreamed of fucking a woman in full bike gear, but damn it was turning him on. He eased out of Allie, then yanked on her hair to make her lap crash into his.

Due to them still being on the call her moans sounded way better when the Bluetooth was picking it up and playing it back right up against his ear, she held onto her bike, using the handle bars to keep her balance. Ryan was hearing her moans twice and already his cock was starting to twitch and grow harder. With his free hand he gave her ass a hard smack. Then gave it another one, followed by another.

"Mmm..choke me daddy?" She moaned as he slapped her ass a few times, hard. It turned her on more and made her channel more slick than it already was.

Ryan took the hand that had been pulling her and reached around her neck. He yanked back and her back bent backwards as he pounded into her and choked the beautiful woman. "Is this what you wanted when you were teasing me all day you little slut?" He said, reached around with his other hand and roughly grabbing a breast through her shirt. 

"Yes daddy~" she moaned slowly. The woman was heavily turned on at this point and bucked her hips forward and backwards, trying to stimulate herself more to her climax. 

"Does it turn you on that you're gonna have to ride the rest of the way home with my seed leaking down your leg?" Ryan said, pulling at her shirt, trying to free one of her breasts from the cloth. 

He got frustrated by the blouse that was in the way, grabbed hold of the flimsy cotton and tore 's breasts spilled out and Ryan began to roughly pinch and pull at a nipple.

Helping him with her shirt she replied, "Yes daddy, I love the feeling of your seed in me." She purred. Allison found it extremely sexy when he got too frustrated and tore the blouse off. 

"Then take it all babygirl!" He yelled and pushed his cock as deep into her as he could. His member pulsed and began to pump her with his warm cum. His grip on her neck and her tits grew stronger as his body was racked with the intense orgasm. 

The feeling of his pulsating sent her over the edge, and she came over his cock. Her pussy's grip on his shaft tightened, trying to milk all it could from him 

Allie's quivering pussy pulled him deeper and seemed to draw all the cum it could from his balls. Ryan's legs started to shake uncontrollably as she milked his cock. 

After a few more seconds she panted, and her pussy let him go. "Fuck- why do you have to be so good at this?" Allie breathed. 

Ryan's cock popped free from Allie and he had to lean on her leaning on her bike to keep from falling over. His legs felt like wet noodles. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." He said with heavy pants.

There was the sound of an engine approaching the lookout and he quickly yanked her pants up and stuffed his wet cock back into his jeans. A minivan full of a family with kids pulled up just as Allie was zipping her exposed breasts back into her started laughing as they pulled into a spot further down the lookout. 

Allison laughed softly at him and pulled her camera out of her bag before going to the edge of the outlook to snap some good photos. "Hey Ryan, wanna model for me?"

"Sure, but nudes cost extra." He said, Pulling out a cigar from inside his coat, he snipped off the end and lit it with a match. He looked to Allie, "How do you want me?" He asked, picking up his leather jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. He knew what he was doing and hoped it was driving Allie wild. 

She knew exactly what would look good and walked up to him, "Tilt your head up just a bit and look out at the sunset. Think of something that makes you happy and vulnerable." She took her helmet off and held the camera up to her face, waiting patiently. 

Ryan followed her directions and pondered for a second. Then he simply glanced at the girl next to him as he exhaled a breath of smoke. This girl made his heart flutter, but the feelings he was feeling certainly made him feel vulnerable. For over a decade he had guarded his heart against everyone except Honey and his Pokemon. He had not opened up to another human being like this since he had been young, dumb, and in love. 

She didn't mind that he had moved and quickly captured the shot when she saw that he was thinking of something, loving the expression on his face. "Alright. Now I want one with your helmet on. Look out to the sun." She instructed once more and looked at the sunset, waiting for the right moment 

Ryan set the cigar down so it would stay lit and put on his helmet, looking into the setting sun."Paint me like one of your Kalos girls." He said with a smile. 

She grinned as he said that. "Think of something sad this time." The woman called out 

Ryan was already close to that memory. It was why he was so afraid of opening up his heart again. He remembered Rachel, remembered how much blood had surrounded her as she had bled out in his arms. The memory of watching the light fade from her eyes had haunted many of his nightmares for years. It was something he hadn't thought about for a long time, and he felt his eyes burning at the edges as he did so.

She snapped the shot when the sun let the helmet reflect everything around Ryan and she walked up to after she had put her camera up, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Ryan tried to clear his mind, and when Allie wrapped him in her arms he felt himself come back to reality. He hugged her back then kissed her. "Come on babygirl, we need to get back and get back to looking good so everyone will be want to be us or want to fuck us." I smiled. 

"Hell yeah." She grinned up at her tall boyfriend before putting her helmet back on. She could feel the semen from their little fucking earlier slowly starting to slither down her thigh. 

Ryan got back on his bike and looked at his beautiful girlfriend, "Don't leave a slime trail like a Goodra all the way home." He said right before firing up his bike and kicking it into gear. 

She cackled as she started her bike up and raced off. "Don't leave a dust trail on the floors. " she teased as she quickly left him in the dust. Allie was competitive.

"You're on!" Ryan said, kicking his bike down a gear and taking off into the sunset after his new girlfriend. Loving every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Pit Bosses - Chapter 3

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

Allie beat Ryan back to the apartment building. He didn't care, but he knew she'd find some way to hold it over his head. when he backed his bike into the spot he made sure to leave enough room for her to park next to him.

Once Allison parked and turned her bike off she took her helmet off and opened up the tank, peering inside to check and see how much gas was left inside it before closing it back up. "Still got about half a tank left." She smiled.

Ryan smiled, "Really? I thought with how fast you were riding you'd be on E there Speedy." He laughed, then put his helmets away in the cabinet and held his hand out for Allie's.

Handing it over to him she unzipped her back and pulled the dress and other things that had been bought for tonight out and then dashed into the building, going to get ready for tonight.

Ryan took his time, knowing that Allison couldn't get up to the penthouse without him and his key card. By the time he made it to the elevator she was standing at the door, holding her bags and pouting. "You're adorable when you pout like that babygirl." He said, stepping into the elevator and swiping his security card.

"You took forever on purpose didn't you?" She whined as the doors opened and she stepped inside with him.

Ryan feigned hurt, "I would never!"

"Lies." She laughed softly and held his hand.

Putting on his best southern accent Ryan said, "Madam you injure me with your scathing accusations." Then the door to the elevator dinged and he heard a roar.

Allie shook her head with a small yawn and then chuckled before raising an eyebrow at the roar.

Ryan opened the door to the penthouse and was immediately smacked in the face by the smell of sex. "What the fuck..." He started then trailed off. He saw Lucy currently spit roasted between Aslan and Inferno. Honey was on the couch passed out and sticky with semen. Lucy, looked like she had also been through a battlefield of horny men. "Oh yeah, I forgot how Pyroar breed, didn't I?" He saw that Lucy's stomach was bulging and giggling with the amount of semen Aslan had pumped her with. Pyroar will breed all day, going in short rounds but up to 50 times in a day.

"Oh my- looks like someone had one hell of a day." Allie whistled and laughed softly. She knew Lucy was alright though.

Ryan walked over to Honey and picked her slimy furry body up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "Why'd you get involved?" He asked as he continued on to the shower.

"Fox" She said, sleepily and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah couldn't let her do it alone. Think you can help pretty up Allie when you're back on your feet? We've got a date tonight and...we're officially dating."

Honey's eyes grew wide and she gave him a brilliant smile. She knew how big that news was and was so happy Ryan had finally opened his heart back up to someone.

Allison smiled over at Honey and Ryan before heading to the bedroom to get ready. The woman holed up in the bathroom.

Ryan stood in front of the door to the bathroom for a second after Allie had shoved him out and locked herself in there with the showering Delphox. He shrugged, then walked to his closet, grabbed a suit, and went to the guest bathroom to get around for the date.

After they showered, Allie gave Honey a full restore, just in case, then sat down on the bed, allowing her to do her makeup and hair.

Ryan waited at the bar. It had been quick for him to get around and he was watching the Pokemon with fascination while sipping on a whiskey. Aslan would finish inside of Lucy, dismount, pass her to Inferno, who would take Aslan's place behind her, fuck the Lucario until Aslan would growl, then Inferno would pull out, let Aslan back in and go back to her mouth. In the half an hour he'd been waiting he'd watched Aslan cum inside the Lucario 4 times and Inferno had given her a facial and kept on going. He found his own member throbbing from watching the show, and considered joining at one point, but wanted to save something for Allison.

Even while she was being fucked Lucy glanced at Ryan from her spot on the couch and stared for a second before the overprotective pokemon spoke inside his head. "_You hurt Allie and I'll hurt you worse_."

"No need to worry. I don't know what it is, but something about your trainer drives me wild." He said, then poured a glass of water and brought it over to the Lucario, pushing Inferno away and held the straw so she could drink even as Aslan rutted behind her. "Allie is the first person I've ever dated since I lost my wife 10 years ago, ask these two when...if they're done later. They'll tell you how important this is." He said in a quiet voice so only himself, and the three Pokemon could hear. Inferno smiled a big goofy smile and slapped me on the back, causing me to accidentally splash some water on Lucy.

She was quiet for a moment as she drank some of the water he'd offered her. The female lucario nodded,_ "I'm sorry to hear about that." _she murmured

Ryan nodded, pulled the handkerchief from his inner pocket and wiped the water and semen from Lucy's face. "It's fine, I'm glad that you care for Allie so much. You're gonna be a great mother." He said, lightly patting Lucy's cum swollen abdomen that was sloshing with Aslan's thrusting. The Pyroar let out another roar and once again, began to pump his molten hot seed into the Lucario.

Lucy groaned in pleasure as the Pyroar came into her and she held onto Aslan's leg. _"Thank you, I'm sure you two would make good parents too when you have kids."_

Ryan blinked. "Little early to be talking like that isn't it?" He said, laughing a little, then his stomach fell out and he walked back over to the bar. He touched his left bicep and was reminded of the name tattooed there. "Taylor '' the name of the baby he'd lost with Rachel. He picked up his glass and downed it, trying to bury the hurt and get back to a happy place.

A few minutes later Allison walked out of the bedroom, in her full glory. She wore the red dress and Honey had done her hair a makeup- pretty much making it better than it was when at the store

As soon as he heard the door open, Ryan spun to look at Allison. As pretty as she had looked in the store, she looked absolutely stunning now. The dress fit her perfectly. Honey had outdone herself with her make-up, using highlights and contouring that made her face look like a masterpiece work of art. Allie's hair was shining and pinned in an elaborate half up, half down style. Honey had also loaned her best jewelry to the woman and the diamond necklace and bracelet sparkled in the light. She was so breathtaking that even Aslan and Inferno stopped fucking Lucy when they saw her.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say.

"Shocked speechless huh?" Allison teased with a small laugh. She smirked and grabbed his hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

Ryan lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. She smelled amazing, her natural scent mixed with a cinnamon and crushed berry perfume that Honey was fond of. The mixture of the scents lifted his spirits and made his heart start to pound. "That's because you took my breath away."

"So cheesy yet so cute." She blushed at the compliment. "So, what's first on our list of the night?" She hummed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest to smell him bc yes

"Well, I called and booked a table at Milotic. After dinner I was thinking about going to a nice bar just down the street. One of those fancy gastro bars that make really complicated cocktails with foam and shit. Then come back here and see if we can break my bed." He wrapped the short woman in a hug and drank in her smell and how good she felt in his arms.

"Sounds like a plan babe." She sighed and smiled up at him. "Cuddles after right?" The black haired female was looking forward to tonight.

Ryan pulled out his phone and handed it to Honey, then swept Allison off her feet and into his arms in a princess carry and kissed her. There was the soft click of the camera shudder and he set her back down. "I'm going to cuddle you so hard later." He said with a smile and looked at the picture then showed it to Allison.

She grinned when he scooped her up for the picture and looked at it. "This is a very good picture. Might hang it up later." She winked at Honey and looked back at Ryan

Ryan nodded and took Allie's hand, then held open the door. "Shall we?" Then he looked back to the Pokemon, who had resumed their fucking. "Don't wear her out too much or I'll sick Hentai on both you assholes." Ryan said to Aslan and Inferno who were trying to figure out the logistics of a DP with their strange mix of anatomies.

"Have fun lucy~" allie smirked at her lucario and laughed at something she said before walking out with Ryan.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he shut the door and called the elevator.

"Oh nothing." She played innocent but was smirking

"Secrets don't make friends." Ryan said, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for the parking garage. Then he reached over and pinched Allie's perfect ass. It looked amazing in the tight red fabric.

She giggled slightly, feeling him pinch her ass. "Hey do you have any cigarettes?" She asked.

"Nah, got some cigars. Want one of those? Or we can get some on the way to dinner" He pulled out his metal cigar case and snapped it open, the smell of rich tobacco filled the elevator.

She pulled out one of the cigars, "I only asked because I left mine in my bag." She said, "And my lighter"

Ryan grabbed the metal reusable match from the case and lit the cigar for her, getting one for himself as well. The door dinged and a cloud of heavy smoke rolled out before them. He pressed the button for his exotic, Betty. The gullwing doors lifted straight up on both sides and welcome lights pooled on the ground around the sleek black car.

"Hot damn, I wish I had a car like this." She took a short drag of her cigar before exhaling the smoke out. "She's beautiful." Allison looked at her boyfriend and grinned. "Now it's your turn to stop getting more amazing."

Ryan smirked, "No chance. I won Betty in a particularly nasty fight with a former Champion, that's where the big scar on Inferno's face came from." He stopped and looked at his girlfriend, damn she looked sexy in that dress and smoking a cigar. "I plan to get you as drunk as possible tonight, you wanna drive for now?" He said offering the keys to Allie.

Her eyes lit up with mischief as soon as he offered the keys and she grinned. "Why yes I do." She grabbed them and ran over to the drivers side of the car.

"Great! Toss the cigar though, no smoking in Betty." Ryan said and walked around to the passenger seat and got in, tossing his own half-finished cigar on the ground. He had never sat in the passenger seat of his car before and it felt strange, but seeing how happy Allie was right now made him smile.

She took one last drag before putting the cigar out, and climbed into the car. "The first time I ever drove one of these types of cars, I was with my dad. He taught me everything he knows about cars." She smiled, starting up Betty.

The exotic roared to life and Ryan took time to punch directions into the GPS. "Have fun, don't wreck her and..." he was cut off when Allison gunned it.

"Sorry- what was that?" Allie grinned over at him as she sped down the road

"Nothing." Ryan said and let go of the "Oh shit" handle. He was a horrible passenger, but he was trying to trust Allison. Ryan flipped on some music then was distracted by the bare thigh sticking out of Allison's dress.

She slowed down to a stop when she approached a red light, glancing out of her window at something. She thought she saw something, but it was nothing.

Allie got distracted looking at something out the window and that's when Ryan decided to strike. He placed his hand as high as he could on her exposed thigh, then slid up to the top of her legs in one swift movement.

She glanced back at Ryan, her bright blue eyes staring at him. "Well hi there." She chuckled.

"Hey, don't mind me." He said, the light turning green. Ryan gently rubbed at her inner thigh, fingers barely brushing up against the lace that covered her pussy.

She bit the corner of her lip slightly as she pushed her foot down onto the gas pedal, this time going the speed limit. Allie reached over to the radio, turning it up as a good song came on.

Ryan's hand was pushed into her lap, his hand brushing over her lace covered pussy. He didn't wanna ruin her new underwear, but a bit of teasing wouldn't hurt. He went back to rubbing the very top of her thigh, millimeters away from her panties, his hang gently squeezing at her soft skin.

"I know you can't wait for tonight but if you don't stop I might just have to let Ace rut you again" Allison glanced at him for a moment. She was getting turned on.

Ryan, pulled his hand back and settled into his seat. "Fine, fine. Just wanted to sneak a peek at your new panties was all." He partially lied. A smile crossed his face, he loved that this woman could take his shit and deal some out too.

She snorted softly and looked back at the road, "that's what I thought." She patted his cheek.

Ryan settled into the seat and watched the city pass by as they made their way to the fine sushi restaurant. He sang along to the classic rock song playing on the radio. "Bohemian Rhapsody" by NidoQueen practically demanded you sing along to it.

Allison giggled at his antics before joining in and singing with him, hitting all the notes just right. Soon she pulled up into the parking lot and picked a spot near the entrance.

"You know they valet right?" Ryan said, "Or are you trying to get me all alone? Do I need an adult?" Ryan grinned.

"I just decided to give them a break for once." She leaned over to him and kissed the man. "Big idiot." She teased.

"Sexy bitch." He kissed her back and then got out. Trying to make it around the car to open her door and help her out. His mother might have been a boozer, but she had raised him to do the little things a man was supposed to do for a woman.

Climbing out of the car when he opened the door for her she smiled at him. "Aww, such a gentleman~" Allie grabbed the car keys and handed them to Ryan.

"Well I have to take care of my lady if I can." He took the keys and shut the door, locking Betty as he walked away. Offering an arm to his beautiful girlfriend. "You ready to turn some heads?"

"I was born ready." She replied as she took his arm, a big smile on her face. She had never been taken to a place like this and she was excited

Ryan led them to the front of the restaurant flipped the keys to the valet, "Black Bugatti, park it if you need to. It goes above 20 I get a text. Scratch Betty you die." He said and took his ticket from the young man. The kid looked used to the treatment but kept staring at Allie, trying and failing to not stare at her cleavage.

"My eyes are up here kid." She snapped, her eyes icy with slight annoyance but she was also amused. Poor kid just needed to get laid.

"I know she's pretty, hit and gym and grow a beard, maybe you can get a hot one like her." I whisper loud enough for Allie to hear. Then smacked her ass firmly and opened the door to the restaurant. He knew his girlfriend was hot, and he wanted everyone to be jealous that he was the one with her.

She laughed softly and nodded. "Most women love beards." She replied, walking into the restaurant with Ryan

A waiter came up to them and checked to see if they had a reservation before taking them to their table. As they came up on the table it was clear to see that another person was there, seemingly waiting for them. A meowstic sat on the table, in front of what looked to be a woman with long white hair who wore a black dust mask to cover the bottom half of their face.

Ryan didn't like the look of this and started to reach for a ball, only to realize he hadn't brought any Pokemon with him. The waiter spoke up. "Madam, I'm sorry but this table has been reserved by this fine couple. I would be happy to see if we can get you seated elsewhere." His voice was nasally and weak.

They turned to glare at him as Allison spoke up. "It's fine, thank you." She nodded at the waiter. "Kisho is a friend." She smiled and sat down, picking the Meowstic up and petting it. "It's okay Ryan. I know them."

Ryan, took another look at the person sitting at the table. With the mask it was hard to determine what gender they actually were. Long bright white hair and big green eyes made them seem female, but he wasn't sure. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan, former fire gym leader and Allison's new boyfriend." He held out a hand to Kisho.

"I know." They said, glancing down at his hand then back at him. "I knew I saw something on the way here. It was you." Allison chuckled.

Ryan pulled his hand back and sat down.

"I came to check on you, Riley asked." Kisho said, taking their mask off and setting it down on the table. "How long have you been following me kisho?" Allie shook her head with a slight smile.

"Two days. Usually at night." Kisho;s face was roundish, and was extremely adorable. They had green eyes but her left eye was blinded and had a scar over it as if something had attacked them. Even though they were being a creepy stalker, Allison knew it was just them being worried

"Wait, to what extent? She was with me all night." Ryan asked. The face under the mask was cute but he now noticed that one of the eyes couldn't see him.

"Just from a distance. Meowstic helps. Having connections helps more." They looked at Allison and frowned "I only show myself when I want to."

"Well then I'm honored I guess. You want a drink?" Ryan said, this person was weird, but seemed close to Allie so he should try to be nice. "Tonight is my treat and any friend of Allie's is a friend of mine."

"No thanks, I have to go anyway. She's waiting on me." Kisho stood up, in all their 4'8 glory. Meowstic hopped down from allies arms and followed his trainer. "Sorry for disturbing you on your date." They said, walking away.

Allison glanced over at Ryan, chuckling at his face. "Kisho is an acquired taste. They're weird but mean well."

"Do you think that she...they, found a way to watch us last night?" Ryan wondered. That person had been strange and the interaction even stranger.

"They could have, but I know they didn't. We respect each other and are good friends. Besides. They might have been busy elsewhere." She grinned, watching Kisho leave.

"I mean...I don't mind an audience, but I'd like to know that they're there." Ryan chuckled. "Anyway, while we wait on the waiter, what's something I need to know about my new girlfriend?" The word still felt strange on Ryan's tongue. He'd been avoiding it for so many years and yet, this woman had swept in and in less than a full day, swept him off his feet and broke his decade of closing off his heart.

"Well, aside from the fact that I have weird friends and the things you already know, the reason why I became a police officer is because I was a huge trouble maker during middle and high school. I actually dabbled in drugs- such as weed. I was caught having some in my bag one day and they arrested me."

"Oh? A bad girl huh? Never would have guessed." Ryan chuckled, leaning heavily into the sarcasm.

She laughed softly and nudged him. "I've had a few bad trips before quitting"

"Yeah, weed is one thing. The other shit's another. Been to the bottom of the barrel myself, don't ever wanna go back." Ryan said, remembering the bender he had gone one right after losing Rachel. Honey was the only reason he was still alive today. She had snapped him out of it before he had overdosed. "Almost overdosed about nine years back. Honey knocked me out with her stick before I could destroy myself. Haven't touched anything harder than alcohol since."

She didn't say anything really, just put her hand on top of his, letting him know she was here for him. "I'm glad honey didn't let you overdose then, otherwise i wouldn't have met you."

He wrapped her hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Same here. It's only been a day, but I feel like I got some kind of karmic reward meeting you." He looked into her bright blue eyes and smiled, a heartwarming honest smile.

The waiter came over and Ryan ordered a bottle of high end sake and some appetizers for them.

"Anything I can tell you about myself?" He asked the beautiful woman.

"Anything I should know about you?" Allie smiled, looking up at the waiter as he brought their drinks.

Ryan had struggled with his demons and he didn't want to bring down the mood, but he wanted to open up to Allison. She had been the best thing to wander into his life in years. "I do have something, but it's sad and I think you need to know. So I hope you don't mind me bringing down the mood." He locked his eyes into Allie's and waited for a response.

"Of course not. You can tell me anything." She kissed his cheek, ready to listen.

Ryan smiled, then let out a big sigh. It had been years since he'd told this story and he braced himself for the emotional roller coaster it was going to bring. "I was married before. About 10 years ago, in fact. Her name was Rachel, she was an under trainer at my Gym. Short, spunky, never afraid to tell me I was being an ass, and one of the sweetest women on the planet. But," Ryan had to stop for a second and take a sip of his drink to break the knot that was forming there.

Allison reached up, beginning to play with his hair with one hand as she comforted him quietly

"We were asked to go deal with a Pokemon that had gone wild, attacking people and Pokemon. Destroying property. We were the nearest gym and Rachel always went with me on these calls. She would try to talk them down, and if that failed I was the muscle. We got there and found it was a Bisharp infected with Pokeruss. It was acting erratic and I tried to stop Rachel...but she wanted to calm it down, like she always did." Ryan's voice hitched and he bit his lip.

"When she got close, the thing used Quick Attack, and got her in the neck, opened her jugular. Honey knocked out the Bisharp quickly, but I didn't get to her before it was too late for Rachel. She...died in my arms. Using her last words to tell me she was pregnant and how happy she was, that she wanted to name our baby Taylor because it would work for a boy or a girl." A tear rolled down his cheek and got lost in his well trimmed beard.

She could feel his pain, and she couldn't help but tear up as well. Allie pulled him into a tight hug, holding his head against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. If you need to, let it out babe okay?" She murmured softly.

Ryan tried to pull himself together, he could see Rachel's eyes slowly losing the spark of life that had been so bright in her. He almost shattered, then took in a deep breath and smelled Allison. It was a scent that cut through his sorrow. He looked at the beautiful woman holding him and kissed her one last tear for his dead wife falling from his cheek onto Allie's.

"Feeling a bit better baby?" She used her thumb to gently rub his tears away before kissing his head. "I'm sure she's looking after you, even if she's passed on."

Ryan leaned his head into her palm, then kissed her hand and smiled. "Yes, it's just been a long time since I've told that story." Ryan took a sip of the sake, the sweet liquid bringing a pleasant burn with with as a finish. "Thank you for listening and sorry to bring the mood down. There's some darkness in my past and that is where it comes from."

"I understand. It's okay to have deep moments like this sometimes. Helps you cope." She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you babe. Now, let's get on to having fun. It's our first date and I wanna spoil you rotten." He said, pouring her a fresh glass of sake.

"Next time I wanna spoil you." She winked at him, taking the glass and sipping on the drink.

"You lost two million to me last night, figured I would try to make up." Ryan said, a big grin on his face.

"Fair." She nodded, looking at her glass. "This is pretty good."

"So are you planning to come back down to the pits this next weekend?" Ryan asked, sipping at the sweet liquor and looking over the menu. He smirked to himself because Allie hadn't caught that he'd claimed victory over their match.

"You bet your ass I will- " she stopped and looked at Ryan. "You said the victory went to the pits no?" She huffed.

Ryan smiled. "If I win, I get three-quarters of the 2 million it takes to face me. If I tie, I get half a million. I lose, which I don't, I owe 4 million. The owner makes money off the fee and by running books. Most nights I'll get challenged 10-15 times."

"Ohh." She nodded, before downing her glass of sake. "Didn't know that."

"Course not, you didn't ask." He said, loving how adorable her pout was. "Mind me asking how much you have left after that challenge?"

"I have around 1 million." She shrugged. "I can get it all back though it's fine." Allie poured herself another glass

"Well then, you finally got less perfect. Imagine if you had been smart, hot, fit, tough, and rich. I'd slap a ring on that finger right now." Ryan said and laughed. The last time he'd only had a million Pokedollars had been when he'd first come to Undella Town 5 years ago.

She snorted loudly and cackled, glancing at him. "Sorry to crush your dreams." She continued laughing softly.

"It's fine. Pretty sure you're not a gold digger and I have plenty of money for both of us." He said and proposed a toast. "To the most amazing woman I've met in a long time."

"To the best boyfriend anyone can ask for." Allie held her glass up with his.

They clinked the stoneware cups together and then drained them. The waiter came over to take their order. "Darn, I forgot to bring Sushi." Ryan said, thinking about the Magikarp he'd caught that morning.

She wheezed, looking at Ryan. "You leave sushi alone." The waiter looked so confused.

"Sorry, it was raining Magikarp earlier today and I forgot to bring it to you all to get cooked. I'll have the Spicy Luvdisc roll." He said.

Allison skimmed over the menu, before grinning. "Give me what he's getting and then I want the spiciest thing you guys have please."

"As you wish madam." The tuxedo clad waiter said and scuttled off.

Ryan turned to Allison and smiled, "Alright, point back in the perfect category." He kissed his beautiful girlfriend once again. "So is photography just a hobby?"

"No actually, it's my business. I do modeling gigs, concerts, parties and basically everything else. I have an instagram account." She pulled her phone out, showing her page. She was actually quite popular on Instagram.

Ryan flipped through the page and found that she was indeed a celebrity, her following was even bigger than his. "Damn. I can't believe I hadn't heard of you until now. You're following is even bigger than my own." Ryan pulled out his phone and pressed the wrong button. It opened up to his text messages and the last one he had received had been the nude selfie of Ness and request for a threesome. "Shit, fuck!" He said when he fumbled to change the screen and dropped the phone right into Allie's hands.

Allison looked down and grinned, holding the phone up. "Damn Ness, who knew you were hiding those beauties." She giggled, looking at Ryan. She didn't seem mad or upset at all.

Ryan smiled and kissed Allie. "Fuck you're perfect." He picked up his phone and opened his own Instagram. His account was full of him partying with beautiful women, driving expensive cars, shooting guns, working out, and fighting with his Pokemon. His following was all male wish fulfillment and he made a lot of money off sponsoring products.

"Hey you wanna take some pictures for instagram?" She smiled and kissed his lips. The raven haired woman had followed his account and was now updating her profile picture to a picture of her and caelan, sitting in a field.

Ryan didn't answer, instead he hit follow on her profile, pulled her in close. "Kiss my cheek." He said.

She gladly leaned up, kissing his cheek and staying like that for a moment so he could capture the shot

Ryan then flipped the script and kissed Allie's cheek for her own picture. He went back to his phone and posted, the picture of Allie kissing him to his account saying, 'How would you impress a girl like this?' as a challenge to his followers. Male bravado was weird and he knew it would blow up.

She posted her own, smirking as she typed the caption in. 'On a date with this sexy fucker.' Allison giggled as she showed Ryan.

"Well, maybe we can dominate the internet with our star power." Ryan said. Then the waiter brought their order.

"Here you are. Two Spicy Luvdisc rolls and one order of Cinnabar Kingdra Tempura Rolls." He set down the amazing looking food and the Instagram star in me couldn't help but take a picture.

"Yeah maybe." She waited until he was finished taking a picture of the food before starting to eat.

Ryan grabbed his chopsticks and stole a piece for her Kingdra roll before she could take a bite and chomped down. Heat flooded his mouth and he was forced to drink the ice water that, until then, had sat untouched on the table.

"That's why you shouldn't touch my food." She teased, grabbing hot sauce and putting it on the Kingdra rolls. "Spicy is my thing."

"No wonder your ass is so hot." Ryan said, pulled the water glass away from his mouth. "You sure you're wanting more heat? I love spicy food and even that was a lot."

"I've been eating spicy stuff ever since I was 6," she picked up a hot sauce covered roll and ate it. "Bitch please. I want it to burn"

Ryan waited for a second then started to smile as Allie's face began to turn red and she lunged for her own glass of water. "This place is 2 Charizard Stars. You say you want heat, they're going to bring the fucking heat babygirl." He said, laughing.

She was too busy drinking from her water to answer and the woman huffed when she set it back down. "That was good." She stubbornly went back and ate another, not giving a shit. "So how about we tell stories of our pokemon, cute or embarrassing."

Ryan nodded, but noticed that Allie didn't add hot sauce to any more slices of the roll after that. "Who was your first?" He said, tucking into his own roll. This one had some heat, but not a mind numbing level. The flavors and textures danced on his tongue and he couldn't help but moan as he ate the first bite.

"My first was actually Caelan- when he evolved. He was rutting and I wanted to help him. He didn't know what was happening." She replied, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Interesting, so which scar is from that?" Ryan asked looking at the few scars that were visible due to the cut of her dress.

"There's one on my side and another in between my shoulder blades." She turned around so he could see.

Ryan saw the long thin scar and softly ran his fingers over the damaged flesh. Her scars didn't take away from her beauty to him. In fact they were beautiful to his eyes. "Honey was my first, she was just a little Fennekin then and I was only 10. We were traveling for my Journey and my dick was just starting to mature. Neither of knew what sex was, but we knew that what we were doing felt good and right. It wasn't till much later that we learned it was something of a taboo."

Turning back to face him she smiled, listening to him talk. "Yeah, when Caelan was in his rut I was afraid we'd get caught and i was arrested or something." She blushed, remembering the moment.

"Good thing it's not illegal in this region." He laughed and took another bite. "Your turn babygirl."

"Have your Pokemon ever brought you things? Like little gifts. If so what's the weirdest thing you've gotten?" She asked.

"Flash, my Talonflame likes to explore. He will leave for days or weeks at a time, but always comes back with a souvenir, usually a large shiny rock. Didn't you see his art in the penthouse?" Ryan asked mentioning the white pedestals that held actually beautiful bits of rock, melted glass, and crystals.

"Yeah, I've seen those. I had wondered whose they were because you didn't seem the type to go out and collect things." She hummed. "Caelan likes to bring me weird stuff...like bones and 'lunch' which I have to let go."

Ryan smiled, "So Sushi was a present?" He laughed. Taking to Allie put him at ease and he found he was barely touching his food. "Ok, what's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" He said, and consciously took a bite.

"The most embarrassing thing...hmm" she furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. "I guess the most embarrassing thing would be when I first got ace, and he found my underwear drawer and decided to play with some. In front of my parents..." she giggled.

"Well damn..." Ryan said, thinking about Allie's panties. He was going to answer but got caught in his contemplation.

Allison poured herself more sake, thinking of the next question she'd ask him.

Ryan knew she was reading his thoughts and knew he was fantasizing about what she looked like in her lingerie, but pretended to pour herself another drink to save him the embarrassment. "Mine would be during my attempt at the Galar Pokephile Challenge. I made it to Leon, the Champion and he beat my ass like a drum then had his entire team run a train on me in front of an audience, male and female Pokémon. If he wasn't such a badass and carried the Unbeatable Champ title my career would have been over."

"You did the galar challenge?" She glanced at him. "I didn't have the guts at the time to take on that league when I was on my journey."

]

"Yeah, when I turned 18. I thought A Challenge revolving on SEX Awesome!..."Boy was I wrong."

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek as a couple girls walked up to their table, wearing short dresses. "Hey, you're Ryan right? We were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while." The first girl said. "We've been fans for a couple years now."

"Uhm, sorry gals, he's with me tonight." Allison grinned at them but they ignored her and got a bit closer to Ryan, getting a bit too close. Allie could see they were starting to make him uncomfortable and she stood up, getting up from the round booth and tapped the blonde girls shoulder.

She turned around to face Allie and sneered, "why if it isn't the wannabe photographer." The second woman gave the black haired woman a dirty look. "You're making Ryan uncomfortable. Please leave." Allison was making an effort to be nice and polite about things but things took a turn for the worst when the blonde grabbed Allie's glass full of sake and poured it all over her hair, ruining her makeup. Allie's hands clenched into fists and her vision went red as her anger grew

Ryan was getting ready to step into the situation and tell the two groupies to go away when suddenly, one of them dumped sake all over Allie and ruined her hair and makeup. His blood boiled and he locked eyes with the two bitches, "listen here you brainless skan-" was all he could get out before Allison took matters into her own hands.

Allison grabbed the blonde by the hair and yanked her head down onto her knee and then punched her in the gut multiple times before the woman dropped and curled up on the floor. Allie turned to the other girl, who stupidly ran at her, punching allie in the nose but that didn't phase the raven haired girl as she gave the other a fist to the face. She turned back to the blonde and grabbed her hair again, made her stand up and dragged her to the door, literally throwing her out. "Come near him again and I'll not hold myself back." She spat, her nose was bleeding heavily but she did seem to feel the pain of her broken nose.

Ryan grabbed the girl who had punched Allison and confirmed Allie had knocked her out. He threw a wad of bills on the table for the meal and the trouble and went to grab Allison. As soon as he got to her all he could see was blood and fury. Her nose looked busted and her hair, face, and makeup has become a smeared mess. The new dress she'd just gotten had already started to soak up the blood coming from her nose.

"You look like a hot mess, emphasis on the hot. Come with me." he said walking out, and demanding Betty be brought around as quickly as the valet could. The blonde had run off and Ryan placed his thumbs on either side of Allie's nose to fix it. "This is gonna hurt." He said and counted to three, going on 2.

Allison was visibly shaking from anger as Ryan spoke to her as he started to push her nose back into place. The woman was still pretty pissed and knew she needed to calm down but couldn't at the moment.

Once her nose was set Ryan pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away a big portion of the bloody mess. He could see that she was still in a fighting mood and her breath was ragged. He kissed her, to try and calm her down. Blood filled his beard and he tasted copper, but all the same he kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

She kissed him back, angrily making out with him before pulling away and leaning her body into his, just wanting to be cuddled.

"Come on babe. Let's get you cleaned up and get a Full Restore on your nose, then we can enjoy our night." He said, holding her tight and keeping his handkerchief pressed under her nose. Ryan kissed the top of her head and swayed with her lightly.

Allison sighed softly and kept her face buried against his chest. "I'm sorry I lost my temper." She was beginning to calm down.

Ryan kissed the top of her head. "No worries, those bitches deserved it. Let's go get you fixed up, cleaned up, and then I'll do my best to make you forget all about it." The valet pulled up with Betty and the young man even gave Allison a towel from his stand that he used to not leave fingerprints on cars. He tipped the young man 10,000 Pokedollars for the effort then helped his bloodstained girlfriend into the car.

Shutting the door he walked around and sank in behind the driver's seat, having to slide it back since the very short Allison had basically pushed it into the dash so she could drive. Betty roared to life and he took off for the nearest PokeMart.

Allie leaned her head back and pressed the towel she'd been given against her nose to stop the bleeding completely.

Ryan laughed, "You really cleaned that one chick's clock. She was smooth out in one punch."

She chuckled along with him, "Yeah, I was really pissed."

"You know, I thought it was super sexy when you grabbed that blonde by her hair and dragged her out of the place." Ryan took a hand from the wheel and put it on her thigh, "You're one hot bitch when you get serious."

"I'm just glad that I didn't try to beat anyone else up." She giggled, grabbing Ryan's hand. "At least our date wasn't a total flop."

"It's only the beginning. We just need to change our plans a bit." Ryan laced his fingers through hers then gunned the car, rocketing them towards the store.

Allie smiled over at him and began to wipe the dry blood off her skin, not wanting to look like she just murdered someone.

Ryan pulled up in front of the store and told Allie to stay put. He ran in, grabbed a Full Restore, some wet wipes, and makeup wipes. Getting back into the car he handed the bag to Allie. "Where we're going both of us will need to dress down a bit. So clean up, take the make-up off and we'll stop to get some basic clothes." He looked at Allie and saw her eyeing the blood stains on her new fancy dress. "I'm sure Honey can fix it, she's amazing at stuff like that."

"Even if she can't I could always use it for edgy pictures and shit." She laughed as she began to take her makeup off, then drank some of the full restore and then dabbed some on her broken nose.

Ryan imagined Allie half naked and looking battle damaged like she was a post-apocalyptic warrior princess and the thought had his pants tightening up. Putting the car back into gear Ryan made for a 24 hour mega store.

Pulling up in front of Wailord-Mart the blue warehouse sized store he parked in the middle of nowhere, not wanting Betty to get scratched.

He looked at Allie, noticing that she was looking much better after taking the Full Restore. Her nose was back to normal and some color h had returned to her face. "Come on. Now's your chance to get back into jeans and a T-shirt if you want."

Getting out of the car she smiled at him. "Hell yes." She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and sighed in frustration. "Stupid bitches." She muttered.

Ryan laughed and locked the car. He pulled Allie into himself and kissed her as he walked into the store. "Let's be quick, party is about to start...no punching women that hit on me this time...but if they spill a drink on you it's fine." He laughed.

"I'll try not to babe." She laughed softly, following Ryan into the store, deciding to stick by his side.

Ryan led Allison to the clothing section and told her to dress comfy but be party ready. He walked over and was about to grab his standard jeans and a black t-shirt when he saw a novelty shirt that said "I'm with the HOTTEST B!+¢$ at the party" and couldn't resist.

Allison's attention was focused elsewhere as she looked at any pants she might like. After a moment she glanced over at Ryan and almost died laughing at the man holding the shirt up with a stupid look on his face.

Ryan walked over and saw a pair of tight denim shorts that would most likely barely cover Allie's perfect ass, without a word he grabbed them and placed them in her hands.

"You better be glad I like these too." She teased lightly, kissed his cheek as she held onto the shorts and the shirt Ryan picked out for her.

Ryan looked at the racks and saw a tank top with the word "Babygirl" written in sparkles. The shirt was factory damaged to look faded and torn. Not knowing if Allison would actually like it, he handed it to his girlfriend and tried to keep a straight face.

Allison grinned and took the shirt, then went and got a dressing room to change clothes in. She loved the clothes he picked out and wanted to make sure they fit.

Ryan changed as well, snapping off tags so he could wear it out. He was going to take Allie to Plasma Ball, a nightclub that had been made out of the secret lair of the now defunct Team Plasma. The place was loud, busy, and absolutely wild. It was time to see what kind of party girl Allison was.

She walked out of the dressing room, wearing the demon shorts and the shirt that had 'babygirl' written on it. She carried the other shirt and her other clothes with her.

Looking her up and down Ryan marveled at Allison. What couldn't she look good in? "Needs on thing for where we're going." He walked over and grabbed the front of her new tank top and gave a quick tug. The fabric snapped and then he marveled at his work. He'd made a two inch tear in the top of the tank top and now she had an eye-catching; but not dangerous amount of her cleavage showing.  
Allison blushed slightly as he did this but she leaned up to kiss his lips. "Where are we going?"  
"To one hell of a party." Was all he said, and smiled. Paying for the stuff he took them back out to the car and kissed Allison one more time before they took off.  
Allie enjoyed the quiet for a moment and held his hand, laying her head onto his shoulder.  
Ryan enjoyed the quiet moment as well. Her smell filled the car and he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the building, a non-discript office building, its parking garage was full and Ryan pulled into a spot reserved for him and Betty.  
She stretched out, her joints popping slightly and she climbed out of the car. "This is gonna be a good time" she laughed.  
Ryan locked the car, smacked Allie's ass, then put his hand in her back pocket, giving the cheek he'd just smacked a light squeeze. "This, is one of the wildest parties in Unova. Is your body ready?" He said, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.  
"I think I am." She climbed up onto his back and grinned, resting her chin on his head. "Let's go be the hottest bitches out there babe."  
"You're like a damn Panpour always climbing all over me." He laughed, but grabbed hold of her legs and walked to the building. The entrance was styled to look like a normal office, but if you were hot enough, or important enough to get an invite, you would know about the teleport pad in the back. "Ladies first." He said, setting the athletic woman down.  
She giggled softly and walked in, running her fingers through her hair to fix it a bit more. Allie loved going to parties and having fun.  
Ryan watched as Allie vanished as she went to fix her hair. He'd loved seeing the little bit of ass that was hanging out of those shorts. "What the hell does this woman do to me?" He ran a hand down his beard to get it to settle down flat then stepped in after her.  
Allison was met with the sounds of loud music, many people talking and an invite to hang with a few guys at the bar and to shots. She smiled and fist bumped a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
Ryan appeared in the club. It was loud, lights were flashing, and around the modern club were beautiful people dancing and grinding on one another. He spotted Allie at the bar and walked over. The bartender was a blonde with huge tits shoved into a tube top, he didn't recognize her, but waved her over. "I wanna get her as drunk as possible, what do you have?" He said, motioning to Allie next to him.  
She downed five shots in a row as the group of guys cheered her on, chanting her name. After that she wandered over to the dance floor, disappearing among the flow of bodies  
Ryan took two shots then got himself a beer, slamming the rest of it before following Allison to the dance floor. He lost track of her after a few seconds and got caught by a sultry red-head who pressed her round ass against his crotch and eye fucked him as she started to grind.  
Any other time Ryan would have been all for following her lead and taken this girl to VIP and try to take the life right out of those eyes, but he wanted Allie tonight. Then, like lightning he thought, why not both. "Go to VIP 3 tell them Darkwing wants his booth. I'll be there with more fun in a bit. Get whatever you want to drink and bring a friend or two if you want.". The girl's eyes lit up, giving his cock a quick squeeze through his jeans she nodded then walked off. Ryan turned to find Allie.  
Allison was up near the DJ booth, talking with a group of a few girls and guys. She had a couple drinks in her hands and looked like she was starting to buzz. She turned and spotted her boyfriend and downed one of the cups she held before walking up to him. "There's the sexy motherfucker." She grinned.  
"One of those for me?" He asked, walking up and holding out his hand for a drink.  
"Nah, they were both for me but I'll let ya have it." She handed it to him after taking a small sip.  
Ryan laughed and took the offered drink. "I got you a present in my VIP booth, you want any other," he looked around at all the insanely beautiful people piled up around Allie, "presents to join us?"  
She glanced around and looked back at Ryan. "Let me go get Dan." She hummed as she headed towards the bar, gently pulling him along.  
As she walked up to the Dan guy he turned and smirked at Allison. "Hey, back for more shots?" She shook her head and chuckled. "Wanna join me and my boyfriend?" She asked.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow, but decided to roll with it. Allie sounded like she had some fun in mind and who was he to stand in her way. "Yeah man, I've got a private VIP room, wanna join my girlfriend and I?"  
Dan thought it over for a moment before nodding with a smile. "I wouldn't mind being a part of your night." He had a Galarian accent.  
Ryan liked his accent and motioned for the pair to follow him. He wrapped an arm around Allie, who was clearly starting to feel the alcohol, and watched as the man was undressing both of them with his eyes. The bouncer let him into the stairs that led to the private room. The sound was quieter and he could finally hear himself think again.  
Dan followed behind the two of them, slowly undressing himself on the way. He wore a suit and dress pants, and had a professional look to him. Allison leaned against Ryan, her ass peeking out of the bottom of her shorts and increasing his desire.  
Ryan led the other two into the well-appointed VIP room. The air conditioning was going, a softer volume of the music from the rest of the club was playing, a TV sat on the wall but was not on. A stripper pole sat in the middle of the room and the curvy redhead sat on a black couch on the side. She was boredly flipping through her phone a bottle of expensive champagne sitting in an ice bucket on the table in front of her. She looked up and smiled as they arrived.  
"Oh I see we have another participant tonight." Dan smiled and continued to undress.  
Allie looked around and hummed in approval before going to sit on the couch beside the redhead. "Hey there beautiful~" she purred.  
"Hey there yourself. You a friend of Darkwing? He told me to get this room for us and your friend there seems to think clothing is optional." She placed a hand on Allie's chest and leaned in close. In the time it had taken them to get here she'd already polished off a few fruity martinis herself and was really wanting to give the pole a spin.  
At her words Ryan turned and looked to Dan, sure enough the man had already removed his jacket, tie, and was almost done unbuttoning his shirt. Ryan was going to take a different approach, if he was going to get naked he wanted the ladies to do it for him.  
"Yeah, something like that." She smiled over at Ryan. Allie stood back up and went over to her boyfriend, leaning up to kiss his lips as Dan went to pour some champagne for them.  
Ryan kissed Allie and then heard the click of heels on tile. He looked up and saw that the redhead had hoped on the pole. She was was currently spinning in mid-air, her legs holding her in place as her upper body floated in mid-air.  
Allie turned to see what was going on and watched in amazement. "Hot damn." Allie glanced at Ryan, beginning to take his clothes off. It was clear she was trying to be dominant tonight.  
"What's your name gorgeous?" Ryan asked the redhead, barely noticing as Allie took off his shirt.  
"Becca." She said, then dropped to the ground and started to grind her crotch against the pole. This wasn't her first time on a pole and she wanted to impress Ryan. She'd been following him for years and when she'd managed to catch his attention at his favorite club she'd been elated. As she shook her ass, she tugged at the hem of her dress and let it show more of her ass inch by inch.  
Allison undid Ryan's belt and pulled his pants down after unbuttoning them and she moved down to kiss down his chest, towards his cock.  
Becca pulled off her dress and threw it at Dan. She was wearing only a lacey pair of crotchless panties, high heels, and a smile. She glanced to Ryan and the dark haired girl and watched as the sexy woman pulled his cock free. It was huge and she bit her lip in excitement as she bent over on the floor of the dance stage and shook her barely covered ass at Dan.  
Dan admired the red head for a moment before grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze. He took a sip of champagne, setting the glass down and getting closer to Becca.  
When Allie reached his cock she grabbed it and pumped her hand up and down it, watching with a smirk as he got hard. She let go and then took him into her mouth, giving him a blowjob.  
Ryan sucked in a breath and looked down to Allie. He knew instantly that he would do anything to see her on her knees, lips stretched around his cock, and looking into his eyes again. Her tongue swirled around his tip and his shaft and he couldn't stop from putting a hand on her head and start to push himself deeper into her throat.  
Becca pushed her ass into Dan's hand then bounced it a few more times. She looked back to Ryan and Allie, watching as the woman sucked his massive cock while pushing her hands into her shorts. "Looks like she needs some help." Becca said, pointing to the woman currently fingering herself.  
Dan looked over at the raven haired woman, and saw she was fingering herself. "How about you eat her out while i fuck you?" He smirked over at Becca and began to take his pants off.  
"Mmm, perfect." Becca said, and pulled off her panties then walked over to Allison. She tugged the raven haired woman's pants off and slid underneath her.  
Allie pulled her head back a bit and then pushed him back into her mouth, sensing the woman underneath her. She moaned on his dick as becca started eating her pussy out while dan got behind the other woman and lined himself up.  
Ryan laced his fingers into Allie's hair, he wanted to use her throat to get himself off and he would break her if needed. He saw Dan's cock disappear with a wet squish into Becca's pussy.  
He grunted softly in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out of Becca, his cock growing harder now that he was inside her. "Fuck you feel great."

Allie closed her blue eyes, moaning from pleasure as she continued to deepthroat her boyfriend.

Becca swirled her tongue inside of the raven-haired beauty. Dan was handsome and his cock wasn't half bad, but she knew she'd have to get this girl off first of she wanted to get a chance at Ryan's monster. She'd been with dozens of women and knew how to eat a pussy like a master.

Ryan pulled out of Allie's throat only long enough to roughly yank her shirt off, he wanted to see her tits bounce as he fucked his girlfriend's throat and watched her ride the redhead under her.

When Ryan pulled out of her mouth her moans weren't muffled and were a bit louder for a moment before she went back to deepthroating him. She could hear Dan having fun with Becca, as he pounded away at her vagina.

"I want you to cum Babygirl, you cum all over her face and then you can either have fun with Becca or Dan, your choice." Ryan said, his free hand gently rubbing her cheek as he forced his manhood down her throat.

She used one of her hands to reach up and play with his balls as she blew him, gently squeezing it every so often. Allie felt herself come closer and closer to her climax as Becca expertly worked her tongue around her pussy.

Ryan felt Allie getting closer to her climax and he wanted to push her over that edge. He bent down, not giving her throat any mercy and roughly slapped her tits, a loud smack filling the room. When he was down he released her hair, grabbed a breast with each palm, pinching a nipple in-between his fingers and started to use her chest as leverage to fuck himself into her mouth.

Becca heard Ryan and redoubled her efforts in pleasing Allison. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips as Dan picked up his pace and started to pound at her entrance.

Soon Allison shuddered slightly with a loud moan, cumming over Becca as she continued to eat her out. She squeezed Ryan's ball sack a bit more as she sucked him off.

As soon as Allie came, Ryan pulled his cock out. "The only way you get my cum is by eating out of our pretty friend down there." He let a wicked grin come over his face.

"Who's going to fill my hole then? Or do you both want to take me?" She glanced at Ryan and then at dan. As she moved to place herself in between Becca's thighs Dan pulled out of her.

Now there was a fun thought. "Dan heads or tails?" He asked the man who was already staring at which one of Allie's slick holes he wanted to fuck.

Dan didn't want to take too long in making his choice so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "I'll take heads."

Allison grinned to herself as she lowered her head in between her legs and started eating the woman out, her tongue shoving its way past her folds.

"Get under there then." Ryan said, waiting for Dan to get under Allie and push into her pussy. He looked at Becca who's eyes were rolling back in her head at Allie's attention. "Becca, heads or tails?" He asked rubbing his slick tip in between Allison's pussy and asshole.

He managed to get under allie and find a comfortable position as he pushed his cock into her slick folds. He loved the way she squeezed around his hard cock.

"Tails, but don't cum in her, I want her to eat your cum out of me before we're done." Becca said in a husky tone.

Ryan snickered, then pushed his head into Allie's tight pucker while Dan started pumping in and out of her from below.

Allison moaned into Becca with almost every thrust as Dan fucked her. The raven haired woman pushed two fingers into Becca as she ate her out, pumping them slowly in and out of her.

Ryan smacked Allie's ass roughly as he pushed in and out of her. Dan was going wild, but he was taking a steady pace with powerful thrusts. He wanted his girlfriend to feel his cock pulling at her ass. Then, he wanted to see her blush as she ate a creampie out of the beautiful redhead, so he paced himself.

Becca moaned happily as Allie fingered her and licked at her clit. Her own hands playing with her perky breasts.

Ryan loved the sexy noises Allie was making as he and Dan pounded her holes. He could feel the man's dick rubbing just a few millimeters away inside her pussy and his jackhammering was making it hard to keep himself under control.

Allison continued to moan as she ate the woman out and fingered her at the same time, feeling the two men behind her fucking her holes. She wanted to feel their cum inside her.

Becca pushed Allie's head into her pussy roughly as she came and sprayed the girl with her juices. Allie lapped up every bit she could, her free hand reaching up and gripping her thigh.

Ryan heard Dan let out a yell and felt his cock twitch on the other side of Allie's walls. He wanted to cum, but he had told Allie something, and he was going to follow through. He roughly pulled out of Allie's ass, walked over to Becca, picked her up and set her back down on his cock. The slick rod finding no resistance as it buried itself in her pussy. "Eat her clit while I fill this bitch up, then you two are going to take turns eating each other clean."

Allie glanced at Ryan as she started eating Becca out again, slyly licking at his cock every so often.

Becca was sensitive from her earlier climax and the mixture of Ryan's huge cock and Allie licking her clit sent her over the edge again, her walls clamping onto Ryan's cock. She felt him expand and start to pump her full of his warm seed, her own body shuddering as she climaxed yet again.

Dan continued to thrust his hips into Allie's a few more times before they both climaxed again, the woman moaning. She had already started to lick the cum dripping from her folds.

Ryan pulled the redhead off his cock and sat back on the couch. He moaned as Allie licked himself and Becca clean. "When she's done you clean up Allie and Dan." He said to Becca.

Dan soon pulled out of the raven haired woman after he had reached his climax and came inside her. She finished getting them clean after a few minutes, looking up at her boyfriend with a smirk.

Ryan pushed up Becca, then leaned down and kissed Allison, tasting his seed and Becca's love juice still sitting on her lips and not caring one bit.

She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. "Sexy bitch" she murmured against his lips.

Beeca pushed her face into Allie's dripping pussy, scooping Dan's seed out with her tongue. When she felt she had done a good job, she dipped her head and sucked on Dan's wet soft dick.

"Hot bitch." Ryan said and kissed her once again, tenderly this time.

She cuddled up to his chest when she felt Becca's lips go elsewhere and she hummed in delight, loving the way Ryan made her feel. Dan grabbed the back of Becca's head as she began to suck him off.

Becca gagged a bit as Dan forced himself down her throat. She wasn't used to oral, but tried to relax as his cock was coming back to life.

Ryan drank in Allie's smell as he held her, his cock starting to come back to life as he made out with Allison and watched the curvy redhead choking on Dan's cock.

Picking his small girlfriend up, he put her in his lap; his cock sliding into her wet pussy.

Allison began to kiss his neck, finding his sweet spot almost immediately and nipped at the skin with a small moan.

Ryan grabbed hold of Allie's hips and started to roll them back and forth, his cock swirling inside of her and stiffening back to full mast as her walls pulled at him.

"Mmm, daddy~" she purred against his skin and continued to roll her hips in the fashion he had, feeling his cock harden again.

Now that she had the rhythm he wanted, Ryan wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to himself. The other hand grabbing hold of one of her breasts.

She was still kinda buzzed from earlier, drinking with the people around the dance floor. Allison moaned his name and continued kissing his neck, loving the feeling of his rough hands.

Dan was clearly very drunk and was being too rough with Becca. She was desperate for air and her throat ached. His hands had a solid grip in her hair and he kept pushing himself down her throat before she could catch her breath. She started to grunt and scream around his cock, coming out as a choked gurgle.

Dan looked down and immediately pulled out, ashamed he hadn't noticed earlier and he kneeled, wiping her mouth. Allie turned to look at him, confused with whatever was happening.

"Everything ok?" Ryan asked, not stopping with Allie, but looking around her at the other two guests.

"Yeah. You okay?" He asked becca, concerned about her. "If you want we can go to the bar?" He tilted his head.

"I'm fine, just need a minute." Becca gasped. She was seeing stars, but having a great time in this room with these sexy people. She didn't want to be done yet. Once she took a few heaving breaths she got back onto all fours and shook her ass at Dan.

He nodded in understanding and moved behind her, lining himself up with her pussy.

Ryan nodded when Becca pushed back and speared herself on Dan's cock. Smacking Allie's ass to get her to pick up the pace, he turned his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend.

She grinned down at Ryan and began to roll her hips again, leaning down to kiss his lips.

Dan moaned softly as he thrusted hard into Becca, the redhead's pussy still soaking wet with Ryan's remaining seed.

Ryan passionately kissed Allie back. Her slick pussy pulling and pushing wonderfully at his manhood. He started to thrust in time to her hips, adding more movement to their coupling.

Becca's head was still swimming as she felt Dan pounding away at her. She was overly sensitive now, feeling her climaxes coming hard and fast.

She moaned each time Ryan hit that sweet spot and ran her nails down the skin of his back. "I'm close daddy~" she whined into their kiss.

Dan felt her climax approaching, as her walls tightened around him. "Fuck you feel good." He panted.

Becca came, hard, as Dan pushed deeper into her. "So do you, fill me up baby!" She screamed.

Ryan was also getting close, Allie was so tight and he wanted to flood her as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for Dan to reach his own climax and came inside Becca, moaning sexy whispers in her ear.

Allie pulled away from Ryan's lips, leaned up to his ear. "Where do you want it baby boy?" She purred, her dominance flaring up.

"I want to fill you up babygirl." Ryan grunted as he continued to thrust.

Becca screamed in delight as she felt Dan splash her insides with cum, her legs shuddering and collapsing underneath her.

"Fill me to the brim with your sperm." She smirked and kissed his neck, feeling her climax coming.

Dan thrusted a couple more times before hilting himself inside her and holding it there as he came.

Ryan pushed Allie down, burying his cock as deep inside her as he could go, then came with a moan. "Fuck you feel amazing!" He yelled as his cock spasmed and twitched in Allie's love channel.

Ryan collapsed into the soft leather couch, pulling Allie along with him. He pushed his lips against hers and simply enjoyed the feeling as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside her wet pussy as it shrank.

Allison moaned as she climaxed with him and then fell to lay on his chest, lips on his as she felt him still inside her.

Becca dragged herself to her feet and walked over to the couch, grabbing the bottle of champagne as she passed it. She flopped into the soft leather and put her head on Ryan's shoulder, taking a pull from the bottle as she did so. "Fuck that was intense." She said with a pant.

Once she was done she cupped Allison's chin and pulled it towards her own. "You are one seriously crazy sexy bitch." She said, her words slurring but a smile on her face, then she pressed her lips to Allie's.

She grinned at Becca's comment and kissed the woman. "You're sexy too" she replied and smirked. "Ryan knows I'm crazy. Right babe?" She smirked up at her boyfriend.

"Like a Zubat." He said with a smirk. He threw an arm around the redhead and grabbed the bottle from her, taking his own drink as the two women made out. He felt the couch sink on the other side of Becca and passed the bottle to Dan.

After cleaning up a bit Ryan led Allie out if the VIP room back to Betty. His girlfriend was well into her cups and leaned on him heavily as they stumbled back to his car. Ryan had been careful to catch a buzz, but stay sober enough to drive. He could get smashed at home if he wanted.

Allison buried her head into his chest as they walked, her arms wrapped around his torso. She only let go once they got to the car and she had to get in.

Ryan rolled down the windows for Allie as he made the drive back home. He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed in slow, gentle circles.

Allie leaned back against the seat, tuckered out from the day's events with ryan and everything. She grabbed his hand and just held it.

"You know, this is the first time in...I don't know how long that I can't wait to wake up next to someone tomorrow." Ryan smirked and squeezed Allie's hand, "Mostly because you're gonna feel like shit and I'm going to love making fun of you." He chuckled.

She closed her eyes and chuckled. "You're an asshole, but I love it." She leaned on his shoulder.

Ryan didn't respond, he just wrapped her up in his arms and snuggled her as he drove. After just a few blocks he heard the soft snores that told him the beautiful young woman had passed out. A smile broke across his face: genuine, wide, and bright. He'd only known this woman for a day now, and already she had made an impact on his life.

Pulling into the garage several minutes later, he parked Betty and lifted Allie into his arms so she could sleep while he carried her to bed. She was so small and light in his arms, he was amazed at how strong such a little thing could be.

Once they got home everyone was dead asleep, Lucy cuddled in between Aslan and inferno. Allison yawned slightly and buried her face in his shoulder.

Ryan pushed open the door to the bedroom and saw that Honey had planned for a different end to their night. Candles flickered around the room and a bottle of wine chilled on his bed stand. He brushed aside rose petals off the covers, lying Allison down and tucking her in after removing her heels.

She snuggled up under the covers, beginning to snore softly again.

Ryan blew out the candles then snuggled into bed with Allie. He pulled her in close and set her head on his chest. She was warm and smelled so good as he drifted off into a deep happy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon Pit Bosses Ch 4

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

The next morning, when Allison woke up she had a hangover. She groaned softly as she got up and looked over to the still sleeping Ryan, a small smile on her face. Last night was pretty amazing. She went and grabbed her phone from her bag, and plugged it in as she saw it needed to be charged. The young woman turned her phone on and frowned, seeing she had more missed calls from her mother. She decided to call back. Allison held the phone up to her ear as she heard her mother answer. "Hey mom, I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner.." she trailed off as she heard her mother's sobs. "Are you okay?"

Allie listened as her mother told her the terrible news of her father's passing and she froze, her world crashing down around her. She dropped the phone, stumbling back a couple steps before sliding down against the wall. The woman hugged her knees, sobbing as well. She loved her father and she had looked up to him ever since she could walk. His death was like a hard blow to the heart, taking the air from her lungs with it.

Ryan's dreams had been amazing. He had been dreaming of traveling the world with Allison and his Pokemon. A cry from her yanked him out of his sleep. He sat bolt upright and looked for her. Seeing her balled against the wall and sobbing openly he dove out of bed and stumbled over to her. "Allie, what happened? What's wrong?" He said as he pulled the woman close to him.

He continued to sob into his chest and it was a few minutes before she forced herself to calm down a bit and tell him. "My dad died." She whimpered softly, tears still streaming down her face.

Ryan's stomach dropped and he pulled Allie into himself. He remembered that hurt from his own father passing and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. Not saying anything he just held his girlfriend, gently stroking her back, and being something strong to lean on. No amount of "I'm sorry" or "it'll all be ok" would soothe her or give her her father back.

Waiting several minutes and for Allie to calm down enough to hear him he said, "You should be with your family. Where do you live? I'll go call my pilot now. We'll be there within hours." Not every issue could be crushed with his wallet, but this one could certainly be a lot better. Allison needed her family right now and he would make sure she got there as quickly as possible.

"The ranch is in Sinnoh." She murmured softly, her blue eyes dull with grief and sadness. Allie sniffled and closed her eyes before she could start crying again. She was already missing her father dearly.

Ryan didn't need more detail than that right now. He kissed Allison's cheek, stood up, and grabbed his phone. Walking quickly to the guest room he found Honey and told her a quick version of the situation. The fox looked concerned and dashed out of the room at full speed, going to comfort Allison while he made a few calls.

Allison leaned into Honey's soft fur, feeling numb from the news now. She wished her dad hadn't died, wanting a hug from him.

A few minutes later Ryan walked back into the room. "I know the world is dark and cold right now babygirl. I've been where you are, come with me. Let's get cleaned up and head out. We have a plane to catch as soon as we can get to the tarmac. I'm taking you to see your family, to be with them, to make sure that you get your goodbyes." He said in a soft almost-whisper. Holding out a hand he pulled her to her feet and led her into the shower. "Honey, pack our bags please and the Pokemon. Plan for a week."

He led Allison into the warm water and held her tight as she continued to sob into his bare chest. Helping make sure she was cleaned up from last night and ready for travel today. He wished he could take the pain away, make her smile, but that would take time, he knew that.

She felt herself go on autopilot, her mind in a state of pain and grief. She washed her hair and body before getting out and dried off before getting dressed. Wiping a few tears that escaped her eyes she ran her fingers through her hair,sitting down on the edge of Ryan's bed with a broken whimper.

Ryan helped get everything around as quickly as he could. He knew that Allie was numb and lost inside of herself. Lucy showed a great amount of concern and went to sit with her Trainer when Ryan had awoken her and told her of the situation. He also took two mothersbane capsules and made sure that Allison swallowed them down.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her trainer and hugged her close, being careful of the metal spike on her chest. Allison started crying again, keeping herself quiet this time. Lucy also shed tears, having been in her father's care before being given to Allie.

The thud of helicopter blades approached and told him that their ride to the airport was close. He pulled both Lucy and Allie into his arms and held them for as long as he could before the noise from the chopper on the roof became too loud to ignore. "Come on ladies, we've got to get Allie to Sinnoh asap." He said with a smile, Honey smiling beside him and holding a breakfast she'd thrown together after packing the bags. She also handed the full ball belts for myself and Allie to each of us.

Allison rubbed at her eyes before hooking the belt to her pants as she followed Ryan up to the helicopter, Lucy right behind her. She climbed in to sit beside Ryan and Lucy sat next to her after helping Honey with the bags.

Ryan threw his arm over Allie, trying to make sure she felt secure and that he was here. The pilot he'd contracted lifted off and aimed them towards Nimbasa City and the airport where his jet was waiting.

The flight was short, and about 15 minutes later his pilot was helping him load luggage on the plane while Honey got Allie and Lucy settled on the jet. "What happened sir? You sounded concerned this morning." The handsome young pilot asked. Lucas was a few years younger than Ryan, but had been a great pilot for him for 2 years now.

"That's Allie. My new girlfriend. Found out her dad died suddenly this morning, so we're taking her home to be with her family." Ryan told him.

"Oh wow. Sorry to hear that sir. I'll make sure to push the bird in that case." He said and closed up the cargo hold. "All set, let's get up there."

Allison had pulled on a hoodie and jeans, not really caring at the moment. She pulled the hood over her head and was on her phone, texting her mother and her friends about what happened and that she was going back to Sinnoh.

Ryan hopped onto the plane after the pilot and sealed the door. He sat down across from Allie and buckled himself in. "How are you holding up babe?" He said, finally getting a chance to talk to her now that she'd come down from the initial shock.

Allison glanced at him and then sighed heavily as her eyes moved to look out the window. "Terrible." She muttered.

"I understand. You want to talk or would you prefer quiet?" He could remember when he'd lost his pops he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone for days, and he hadn't even been that close to the asshole.

Allison shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "Cuddles?" Her eyes flicked over to him and then back towards the window.

Ryan unbuckled and scooped Allie up into his arms, kissing her cheek once he'd done so and carried her to the bedroom located at the back of the plane. There was a king size bed that took up the very rear of the plane and he laid the beauty down and crawled in next to her.

The raven haired woman snuggled up to him and started to play with his hair absentmindedly, trying to distract herself from her pain.

Ryan felt the plane rocket down the runway and lift into the sky. He held Allison tight and let her play with his beard. "So tell me about your family. Am I walking into a Pyroar's den or a Mareep farm?" He asked, trying to take her mind off the situation.

"We have tauros, mareep, wooloo, miltank and some rescued pokemon on the ranch." She told him. "Dad always loved taking in the unwanted pokemon."

Ryan forced a chuckle. "Not exactly what I meant, but that's good to know. I remember you telling me you and your brothers didn't get along. And what about your mom? You two close?" He was trying to steer her away from her father, make her focus on anything that wouldn't cause her more greif.

"Yeah, we are close. I was close to my brothers too but they drifted off." She replied softly, looking up at him.

"Family can do that, but I'm sure they'll be there for you. Plus you get to bring rich sexy arm candy to rub in their faces," Ryan smiled genuinely, "won't they be jealous?"

"I dunno, maybe." She smiled and then slowly frowned. "I hope none of them will show up to the funeral."

"I'm sorry it's come that far. I'm here to help you, maybe break a nose if needed" he replied.

"Thank you Ryan." She kissed his lips and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Ryan pulled her in close. He glanced at the screen and saw their altitude as the flight tracker told him they had 7.5 hours of the flight left. "You're welcome baby. You know," he kissed her forehead, "feel free to say no, but you have a rare chance to join the mile-high club right now." He pointed to a large screen on the wall that gave a cartoonish variation of their flight path and details.

"Mm? Oh sure." She looked at the screen, chuckling softly. Lucy walked into the room and hopped in to cuddle with them because she felt like it.

Ryan paused for a second, then shrugged. If Lucy wanted to join in, watch, or whatever he didn't care. Sex was a decent way to distract Allie and he wanted to make her happy. He pulled her face to his own and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed Ryan back, her mind shoving back any thoughts that might intrude in on their moment. She wanted to forget- just for a moment

Allie hesitated, but that was to be expected. He needed to take his time, go slow, and show her that she was safe. He pulled the beautiful woman into himself and pressed his lips more into hers.

Allison's left hand slid down to the hem of Ryan's shirt as they kissed and she rolled on top of him, taking control. Her hips slowly grinded against his, she was teasing him

"Mmm," Ryan growled into her mouth as she pressed against him, "You're such a tease Allie." He said, goading her into action.

She pressed him into the mattress as she grinded against him once more, a little harder than the last time. Allie slowly unbuttoned his pants, continuing to kiss the man.

Ryan's cock started to come to life as Allie ground on top of him and he glanced quickly at Lucy as Allie started to unbutton his pants.

Allie pulled away from his lips and allowed Lucy to take her place. The lucario gently pushing her tongue into his mouth as her trainer pulled his pants down once she had unbuttoned his pants and pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

Ryan was just about to ask Lucy about helping Allie when he realized the Pokemon might be hurting just as much as her trainer. He moaned at Allie's attention to his cock and pulled Lucy deeper into his mouth. She still smelled a bit like her prolonged sex session with Aslan and Inferno last night, but he didn't care.

Lucy grunted softly as he kissed her deeply and she reached down to rub herself. '_Do you want to taste me Ryan?_' She asked him. Allison continued to tease her boyfriend, going slow as she tugged and pumped her hand up and down him.

"Come here Lucy and tell your Trainer to get on top. I wanna see you two make out while you use me for your own pleasure." He said, gently smacking Lucy on her ass.

Allie moved herself up to his lap and took her pants off before lowering herself down onto his cock, making sure it pushed its way into her ass. She pulled Lucy into a kiss, moaning softly.

Ryan moaned softly as Allie lowered herself into him. She felt incredibly tight. Lucy's nethers swung into his sight and without hesitation he pushed his tongue into her pussy. She was wet and tasted a bit like hot iron, a taste he loved because it reminded him of training.

The female lucario growled softly from the pleasure and spread her legs a bit wider as she made out with her trainer. Allie began to roll her hips in a slow, teasing fashion.

Ryan reached up and gently rubbed Lucy's lower belly. He had no doubt she would be pregnant after last night and figured she would be happy if he did this. A moan escaped from him as he felt Allison rolling her hips on his cock, her tight hole pulled at him wonderfully.

Lucy lay her paw over Ryan's hand, feeling hopeful that she would soon have an egg. She used her other paw to finger her trainer and play with his sack at the same time.

Ryan's hand slid from Lucy's belly to the buds of her breasts, there he found a pert nipple and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. He swirled his tongue through her folds until it found her clit and began swirling around it in smooth, strong circles.

Lucy moaned as she felt his tongue swirl around in her pussy, and she quickened her pace as she used her paw to pleasure them both. Her claws barely brushed over their skin, adding to the pleasure.

Ryan took his time and enjoyed the feeling of the two girls on top of him. The mix of their smells, the heat of their bodies, how lithe and athletic they both were lit his nerves on fire.

Allison lifted herself up off his lap, so that his cock would slide out of her until only the head remained and then pushed herself back down onto him. It was a good distraction for her.

Honey walked into the room at the back of the plane. She had smelled the pheromones and heard the sounds of sex. Her own body was hot and she wanted to mate. She slid the door open quietly and saw that Allison, Lucy, and Ryan were all enjoying themselves together and it made her own womanhood grow slick as she stepped into the room.

Lucy was the first to sense Honey's presence and she grunted a soft greeting, though she didn't take her lips off allies. Her trainer moaned softly, feeling her climax slowly reaching its peak point.

Honey snuck in behind Allison and marveled at how well she was able to take Ryan's manhood in her rear. She had tried several times to please Ryan in that way over the years, but had never been able to handle his size. She reached around and grabbed one of Allison's breasts while she gently grabbed at the back of her neck with her muzzle, the teeth gently digging into the flesh but not breaking the skin.

The woman tensed up slightly as she felt Honey's teeth on her skin but quickly relaxed just as fast. She had been preoccupied in their little sex session that she hadn't noticed the vixen.

Ryan felt Allie tense up for a second on his cock and it made him moan as her walls flexed around him. He took one of his hands and pushed fingers into Lucy's pussy while he continued to lick her clit.

Allie pulled away from Lucy's lips for a moment to get some air and an idea hit her. "Mind if Caelan joins in?" She panted. Lucy moaned as she started to squirt, her hot love juices spilling onto his face.

Ryan heard Allie's question, but couldn't answer when Lucy flooded his mouth with her love juice. Once the Lucario had ridden out her orgasm he swallowed and answered. "I don't care as long as you think he'll be ok in here and won't harm anyone." He said. Honey had grabbed Allie's hips and was helping her bounce on his cock and he felt himself getting dangerously close to cumming.

Fortunately she had left her pokeballs active so they knew what was going on. One of them cracked open and Caelan appeared beside the bedside, feathers fluffing up as he hopped up behind Honey. Allison rolled her hips again, smiling at the braviary as she pleasured her boyfriend.

Honey felt the bird loom over her and felt something firm bumping up against her rear. The Delphox was wearing clothes and quickly pulled off the black business slacks before Caelan could stain them with pre-cum. Still holding onto Allison's hips she stuck her rear out and lifted her tail, her lips opening to receive Caelan.

Caelan chirped softly as he pushed himself into her, somehow working with this odd angle. He pulled out and then pushed himself back in every so often so his cock slowly knotted inside her.

Allison moaned loudly as her g-spot was hit. "I'm gonna cum babe" she panted as Lucy continued rubbing them with a paw.

Honey felt the large member push into her and start to inflate. It made her feel so incredibly full and she couldn't help but let out a happy yip and she threw herself against Caelan's cock.

"You keep doing that and so will I." Ryan said, his cock starting to twitch. Allie was now incredibly tight as she bounced up and down on his cock and it felt incredible.

Lucy hopped off of his face and started to lick and nip at his neck with her canine teeth and all the while pushed a few fingers inside of Allison. Caelan hissed in pleasure as he fucked the pretty little vixen under him.

Ryan moaned as Allie bounced on his cock, he only now noticed that she had put him in her ass and that was enough to send him over the edge. "Fuck, you're sexy!" He said, his head flaring and cock throbbing in Allison's ass.

Honey came as she watched Ryan's cock twitching inside of Allie's ass. Caelan's dick was feeling great and she gave him a growl to cum inside her soon.

He ruffled his feathers nervously as he continued to thrust, feeling his cocktail swell inside her. When he felt her cum it sent him over the edge and released his load. Allison moaned as she climaxed, her cum spilling onto him and over Lucy's paw.

Honey collapsed onto Allie's back as Caelan continued to pump his seed into her, the vixen yipping prettily as she had an extended orgasm.

Allie panted softly and continued to pleasure Ryan, wanting to feel his cum in her ass.

Ryan let out a low growl and his cock finally started to shoot his seed into Allie. His vision was filled with stars as he climaxed inside of her.

Lucy was busying herself with making a mark on Ryan's neck, to show that he was not available to other people. Her trainer pulled herself off her boyfriend's cock, suddenly tired and mentally exhausted.

Ryan felt Lucy marking him, but didn't care. Allie collapsed on top of him and he pulled her in close. He felt Honey engulf his cock and clean him up, even as she was tied to Caelan and moaning as the big bird would pump another spurt of semen into her.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club ladies." He said, giving Lucy a loving pat on the head.

Lucy nuzzled into his side and cuddled with Ryan and Allie. She could feel her trainers' exhaustion and pain bubbling up again so she wrapped an arm around the raven haired woman.

Ryan felt Allison starting to come down from her ecstasy and the sadness starting to sink back in. He lifted her chin up and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back, and sighed softly. "I'm gonna take a nap." She murmured, her blue eyes closing. Caelan finally pulled out after dropping his load in Honey and began to preen the vixen's fur, as he likes to do.

"Sleep babe, we should almost be there by the time you wake up." Ryan said, pulled her closer. He also slipped an arm under Lucy, careful to not spear himself on her chest spike.

Honey rubbed Caelan's head as the bird preened her fur. He was a sweet boy and had pleased her greatly and she wanted him to be comfortable.

Caelan happily nuzzled into her chest, also settling down to relax with Honey. He felt comfortable here and trusted her.

Allie nodded and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, face buried in the nook of his neck.

Ryan relaxed and waited for Allison to fall asleep. He wasn't sure if Lucy was listening to his thoughts, but he tried to push something at her. "Are you doing ok Lucy? This was a good distraction, but I'm sure you're hurting just as much as Allie."

"_It does pain me to hear about his death. He was the first face I saw after I had hatched and the first I had a bond with_." she looked at him and then looked up at the ceiling of the plane. "_I miss my first trainer but I'll always be here for Allison._"

"Sorry to hear that Lucy." He said, rubbing the Pokémon's back gently. "He sounds like he was a good man. Shame I won't get to meet him."

She smiled softly and nodded. "_I suppose it was his time to go_" Lucario told him, a sad tone in her voice.

"No one lives forever, just make sure you do the most with the time you have." Ryan paused, then looked into Lucy's eyes, asking, "Why did you and Allie seek me out of all people?"

"_We heard about the underground pit from a guy, who was complaining about losing a battle there and she decided to check it out, and we found out about the no battling law. We were there for a few weeks before she challenged you._" Lucy replied, her ears flicking slightly. "_She admires you_."

"Well I admire her as well. If it hadn't been for the type disadvantages, you two might have beaten Inferno and I." Ryan lowered his arm so his hand could rest on her belly. "You know, I envy you a bit. I always thought I'd be a father by this point in my life." He kissed Lucy on her nose then looked over to the sleeping Allie. "You're going to make a great mother." He said aloud as his own eyes started to get heavy.

Lucy smiled softly and gently rubbed his cheek as he fell asleep. "_Thank you Ryan_"

"You know, Ryan has been through so much." Honey said to Lucy in a whisper. Caelan had fallen asleep on her chest after preening her and she was absent mindedly petting his head. "I'm grateful for you and Allie. I haven't seen him this happy in years."

"I'm glad we could make him happy and be in his life." Lucy replied with a smile as she watched Honey rub her hand over Caelans head feathers gently

"Mmm," Honey said, her hand trying to smooth down a feather that was sticking up obstinately. "I think he makes Allie happy too. She always seems to be looking at him and her heart always races when he touches her. I've also never seen Ryan so fascinated with a woman. Not even Rachel held his attention like this. Not at first, anyway."

"What can you tell me about her? Ryan said that he used to be married to her." She was curious

Honey smiled at the memory of Rachel. "Rachel was a kind woman. Loved Pokemon and would do anything for them. She was always high energy, even when sick. Ryan would have to sometimes hold her down in bed to keep her from overexerting herself. She was also Allie's polar opposite on looks. Dark brown skin, deep brown eyes, but always dyed her hair a vibrant pink." Honey sniffed, seeing the face of the woman who had been so kind to her, the one she had failed to save.

"Ryan was a lot different in those days too. Until you two arrived, he rarely smiled, or laughed. He would never let anyone except us Pokemon spend more than a night in the penthouse. He surrounded himself with money, things, beautiful women, but he was actually miserable. But, when Rachel was alive it was a lot like this. He smiled and laughed all the time. Made stupid jokes. Had lots of sex...guess that never really changed." Honey laughed, the sound of her fox-like cackle was something not a lot of creatures would call cute, but it was hers. "What about Allie's father?"

"Joshua was a dedicated man, always striving to help others in need. I met him near the end of his journey and he was already dating Victoria, Allie's mother, at that point. After their journey was over he decided to build a place where he could raise and rescue unwanted and injured pokemon and he married Victoria before she had their sons." Her eyes clouded over as she remembered her former trainer.

"He sounds like a kind man." Honey wiggled out from under Caelan and got into the bed Ryan behind Lucy. "Are you excited to have a Kit? I'll admit, I've wanted one for years, but only from Ryan and I don't know of a way for that to be possible." She softly patted Lucy's soft belly, slowly swirling her paw in circles.

"Very excited. I've been trying for a long time now. Allie tried helping with multiple male lucario but it never really worked out." She chuckled. "I'm glad I met Aslan."

"I hope so too. After how much you two mated yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a whole litter." Honey let her hand slide a little bit lower towards the sexy Lucario's wet entrance. She also gave Lucy's ear a playful nip.

She growled in a soft playful tone as she felt Honey's hand slide down her torso. "I'm curious if it'll be male or female." The female lucario moved over to the vixen and gently pinned her to the bed.

Honey let out a happy yip as Lucy pinned her to the bed. She loved to be the beta, to have an alpha pin her down and treat her like a vixen in heat. "Hmm...hard to say. Most Lucario are male and most Pyroar are female. Maybe if we were to mate it would increase your chance of having a female?" The vixen said coyly.

"Maybe." She smirked and leaned down to kiss the fine Delphox she had pinned. Lucy's paw snaked down to her breasts and grabbed one of them to play with before kissing her way down to her other boob, swirling her tongue around the nipple.

Honey pushed her breasts into the paws of Lucy. They were callused and rough from her sparing. She brought the tip of her tail up, starting to tease the wet slit of the pretty Lucario.

Lucy dug her hind paws into the bed sheets, her claws catching onto the fabric slightly as she felt the tip of Honey's tail against her wetness.

Honey puffed a ring of smoke in the shape of a heart (a trick she'd learned to tease Ryan) at Lucy and continued to swipe the tip of her tail lightly across the slickness of her pussy, a sly grin on her face the entire time.

Lucy lightly nipped at her boob after the vixen had flicked her tail on her wet folds, which made her hungry for more. Lucy eyed Honey as she made her way down to her pussy and trailed her fingers down her fold slowly, to tease and make her beg

"Mmm... Are you going to make me beg? Or am I going to have to fuck you first? She said, pushing the tip of her tail at Lucy's entrance.

"I wanna hear you beg for me to fuck you." Lucy hummed slyly, her own tail wagging slightly. She teasingly liked around her wet folds, but never inside her

Honey was going to hold out for a bit longer, but it was then that a large glob of Caelan's cum leaked from her pussy and down across her asshole. The sensation was too much and she gave in, "Please make me your beta! Fuck me like the horny vixen I am!" She whined.

The female Lucario smirked and shoved her tongue into Honey, unable to stop the moan that escaped her mouth as she tasted the beautiful Delphox. "You taste heavenly~" she said as she expertly worked her tongue in and out of her vixen.

"You feel incredible!" Honey moaned as the Lucario's long rough tongue entered her. Her tail instinctively shuddered, sending a series of rapid flicks to Lucy's clit.

Lucy moaned into Honey, her hot breath breezing against her pussy as she ate her out. Her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of Honey's slick folds as she sucked and licked.

"Yes, that's it. Lick all that bird seed out of me." Honey moaned and pushed her folds against Lucy's mouth. Finally realizing her tail had been teasing the poor Lucario this whole time she pushed the tip of it into the slick slit and began to swirl it around.

Lucy moaned lowly as Honey swirled her tail in her pussy and pushed two fingers inside her as she ate her out. She continued to tug and squeeze the Delphox's nipple as she pleasured Honey.

Honey moaned and felt her climax already drawing close. Her back arched and she had to stifle a tip as she came all over Lucy's fingers.

Lucy wouldn't let any of the delicious cum go to waste so she made sure to lap up every last drop, rumbling softly in pleasure.

Honey collapsed into the soft down of the bed, trying to catch her breath. "Wow, you're incredible at that." Her tail was still inside Lucy, though she had lost control of it in her climax.

Lucy smiled up at her and pulled her close, careful of her chest spike. "So are you my vixen." She nuzzled Honey's cheek.

Honey kissed Lucy and let her hand slide back to her wet lips. "My turn to make you scream, just lay back and relax." She said, her head starting to trail kisses down Lucy's muscular body.

She lay back and allowed her body to sit back and enjoy what was to come. Lucy made sure their trainers were still soundly asleep since they needed rest.

Honey also gave the Trainers a quick glance and saw their chests rising and falling softly. She gave a nod then pushed her thin muzzle into Lucy's lips and snaked her tongue deep into her slit.

The female lucario let out a stifled moan at the feeling of her tongue inside her. Lucy spread her legs, and her hips bucked up, wanting more.

Honey pushed in further and swirled her long tongue inside of Lucy. She tasted sweet and a little bit like metal and it made her excited and horny once again.

With every flick of Honey's tongue, Lucy's climax grew closer and her moans for more got louder.

Honey sped up her tongue and she wiggled her nose against Lucy's clit.

Lucy gripped the bedsheets in her paws as she started to near her climax. Watching the beautiful vixen eat her pussy was beautiful.

Honey kept up her attention until Lucy was a panting mess, then she crawled up the athletic Pokémon and pushed her muzzle against Lucy's. The Delphox wanted to share Lucy's sweet taste with her new mate.

Lucy kissed Honey deeply, her fingers gently combing through the fur on the vixen's ears

Honey let out a satisfied growl as Lucy paid her attention. She snuggled into the pretty Lucario and relaxed, letting her stress melt away.

She wrapped her paws around Honey and closed her eyes, her paw rubbing circles on the vixens lower back.

Honey let out a deep sigh of content and was soon asleep, the hum of the plane and sound of Lucy's heartbeat soothing to her ears.

"Sleep my vixen, you must be tired" she hummed softly, kissing her head.

"You sleep too. Allie's going to need your support when we arrive." Honey whispered, her paw idlily circling the spike in the middle of Lucy's chest.

"I know." She kissed the top of Honey's head one last time before trying to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon Pit Bosses Ch 5

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

Ryan woke up as the pilot signaled their final approach. A line of drool was running down his cheek and he tried to wipe it away before Allison could see.

Allison woke up a few minutes later and she sat up, stretching. "We're landing?" She murmured softly.

Ryan watched the naked beauty stretch with hungry eyes then nodded. "Yeah, should be down in a few minutes. Should be landing in Jubbilife, we'll find a ride to you place from there." He picked up Allison's discarded clothes and handed them to her.

The woman nodded as she got dressed and put her hoodie back on before looking at Honey and Lucy. She was going to return her to her ball but now she didn't want to since her pokemon looked comfortable.

"Well, how 'bout that?" Ryan said, looking at the snuggled up Pokémon. "Don't they make a cute couple?" He chuckled as he pulled on his pants, not finding his boxers and just opting to go commando.

"I'll leave them be for now." She chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out her phone and texting her mother.

"My mom is gonna send us our ride." She said, locking and putting her phone away. Allison returned Caelan to his ball and put it on her belt.

"We're not going to have to ride a couple of Tauros are we?" Ryan raised an eyebrow then pulled on his shirt.

"No. You'll see." She laughed softly and looked at him.

Ryan met Allie's bright blue eyes with his own steel blue ones. "What?" He smiled.

"Oh nothing." She grinned and kissed him.

Ryan pulled her in close and gave her butt a firm squeeze. "Damn you're sexy." He said, then picked her up in his arms. "Come on, we need to sit and I think we could both use a drink to calm us down."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Allison leaned against him and sighed softly, everything was weighing on her mind again.

Lucy opened her eyes and glanced over at Ryan and her trainer, worry bubbling up.

Ryan could feel the uneasiness building and tried to deflect with something positive. "Hey Lucy, you're stomach is bulging up a bit. Congratulations." He let a big smile across his face.

Lucy looked down at her stomach and then smiled happily. "_Thank you Ryan_." The Lucario gently slid out from under Honey and walked over to them.

Allison grinned at her pokemon. "I'm gonna spoil your kid so much."

Ryan set Allie down and pulled both her and Lucy into a hug. Her chest spike poked him a bit, but he didn't care. "Congrats girls." He turned to Honey who had sprawled out in a very unladylike manner after Lucy had left. "Honey, it's time to get up you lazy fox."

"_Let her rest, she wore herself out. I can carry her._" Lucy chuckled softly at the sight of her mate. Allison raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Ryan shrugged, "All right, you two have fun. Allie, let me get you that drink." He opened the door and walked to the mini bar at the back of the plane.

He pulled out several bottles and whipped up two Painkillers, the sweet Pinap Berry juice masking all the rum he had added to help Allison relax.

Lucy sat with her trainer after Ryan had left to go get a drink for her. She played with Allie's hair, humming a particular tune that made Allie smile and lean back.

The plane touched down as Ryan finished his drink and he smiled at his girlfriend. "Welcome home babe."

She smiled softly at him and looked out of one of the plane windows, glad to be home even just for a week.

"Lucy you mind grabbing that lazy fox of mine? I'm going to get our bags from the hold." Ryan said as the plane rolled to a stop.

Lucy went over and picked Honey up carefully in bridal style and made sure her spike didn't poke at the vixen.

Honey smirked as the strong Lucario carried her off the plane. She gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek as she was carried down the steps into the cool air of Sinnoh.

The female lucario smiled at Honey, walking behind Allison and Ryan as they left the plane. "Our ride should be here in a few minutes." Allie spoke

Ryan got the bags out and set them on a cart one of the airport attendants had brought over. "Sounds great. Can't wait to see your home." He paused and smiled, "So, is your mom as eye-catching as you?"

"Oh definitely. I'm told I look more like my mother in beauty standards." She laughed softly then looked up as she heard loud screeching. "They've arrived." She hummed.

Honey heard the screech and hopped out of Lucy's arms, looking around for the source of the noise.

A couple fearow and a large braviary glided down slowly from the clouds, the braviary held onto a net that would hold their luggage. Allison smiled brightly as she spotted her mother on top of the braviary

Ryan looked at the birds and waited for them to land, his jaw dropped when he saw Allie's mother.

When the three bird pokemon landed in front of them, Victoria hopped off and immediately went to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh I missed you so much." She said as she let Allison go after a long moment. Victoria stood at around 5'6 in height. Her hair was not as long as Allies, as it was cut to lay just above her shoulders and her hair was a dark brown. Her eyes were hazel and seemed sharper than Allies roundish eyes. She didn't seem as muscular as her daughter but her body had a slender, athletic build. Victoria's breasts were bigger than her daughters, the result of having four children and just being naturally big.

Honey walked up next to Ryan and tapped the button to her ball. With a flash, she disappeared.

Ryan tried not to stare too much at Victoria. It was obvious where Allie got her good looks from, but the older woman had a different kind of beauty. He smiled and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan."

Allison returned Lucy to her Pokeball and smiled at her mother and boyfriend. Victoria looked him up and down with a soft smile. "So you're the boyfriend my daughter mentioned. It's a pleasure to meet you Ryan." She hummed her approval and winked in Allison's direction

"Yeah, that would be me. Pleasure is all mine." He kissed the back of Victoria's offered hand then put an arm around Allie. "Let me be the first to offer my condolences. I'm sorry to hear about your husband and sorrier still that I won't get a chance to meet the man who helped raise this spunky beauty." Ryan reached up and ruffled Allie's hair.

"Thank you- I'm sure he would have loved you." Victoria replied and smiled. "Let's get back to the ranch before any of the Pokemon can cause trouble for the ranch hands yeah?" She climbed back onto her braviary. Allison grabbed Caelan's ball and let him out to fly with them. Once Caelan spotted the other braviary he hopped over with an excited chirp and nuzzled it's chest. "Hello again Caelan. I see you've grown." Victoria smiled

Ryan smiled and walked over to one of the Fearow. He tried to help Allie up onto hers, only to have her slap his hands away and help herself up. The bird squawked at him but he gave it a gentle pat and made sure to not show any signs of fear around the large bird of prey.

Allie gently stroked the side of featrows face, in turn making the bird screech softly in happiness from the affection. Caelan and Victoria's braviary had already taken off after the pilot had put their luggage in the net and tied it down to make sure it'd be safe.

"All set. You do whatever you want. We'll probably be here for a week or so." Ryan said to his pilot. The young man nodded and waved as he walked back towards the jet. Climbing onto the back of the Fearow he prepared himself to take off.

The fearow Allie rode lifted itself into the air with powerful wing strokes and picked up the luggage filled net and followed Victoria at a distance.

Ryan settled into his mount. He could feel the powerful muscles flexing underneath his legs and was glad he was on this Fearow's good side. This reminded him of flying with Flash, his Talonflame, making him miss the big bird. He decided to let Inferno stretch his wings and released the Charizard. The big lizard appeared with a flash of light and a roar.

Victoria suddenly slowed down enough to glide beside Allison. "I nearly forgot but Allison, please be on your best behavior. You know what I mean." She looked at her daughter with a sigh. "Oh so he changed his mind then about ever coming back?" She spat, looking angry and upset.

Inferno roared and smacked a fist into his palm as he flew next to Allison.

"No dude, no beating up Allie's brother." Ryan yelled over the wind to the eager brute.

"Oh no, he can if he wants. Jaxon deserves it for leaving our parents when they needed help." She looked at Inferno and grinned. "I'll try not to beat him to a bloody pulp though."

Inferno smiled and let out a puff of fire as he smacked his fist into his palm once again. He loved to fight and if Allie told him to do it he would happily fight for her.

Allison held her fist out to the fire type for a fist bump as the ranch began to come into view in the distance. It was large, with one huge pasture behind a big barn and then the stables were right next to it. A house was a little ways from the barn.

To Ryan, the farm looked warm and homey. Pokemon of all types roamed the ground and it was a place that obviously received a lot of care. As soon as his Fearow had set down in front of the house he gave the bird a friendly pat on the side of his head.

Allison hopped off the fearow and Caelan hopped up to Ryan, dropping a baby mareep at his feet. How he got it was a mystery. Allison untied the netting and grabbed a few bags in her arms, heading inside the house that was a couple yards away

Ryan looked down at the bloody mess at his feet. Poor thing hadn't stood a chance. He patted Caelan on the head. "Good job buddy. You can have it, I ate already." He and Inferno grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Allison inside the house as he heard Caelan happily crunch onto his breakfast.

She went upstairs and put all the bags she carried into the guest bedroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway when she spotted Jaxon just nonchalantly sitting at the table, not even looking up at her as he spoke. "Hello sister."

Ryan stood out of sight around the corner, near Allie. He was here to support her if she needed it, but didn't want to interfere if she didn't want it. Inferno, however, had other ideas and stepped around him and growled at Jaxon, smacking a clawed fist into his hand. He looked at Allie, a glint of sadism in his eye.

She rushed up to Jaxon and yanked him out of the chair by his shirt. "You think you think you can just walk back into our lives without a wakeup call? Hell no. What the fuck to you hope to get out of mom this time?" She spat. Jaxon calmly looked at her with his sharp and pale blue eyes, "I'm here for dad's passing. Same as you." He growled.

Inferno took a step to follow Allie into the frey and Ryan grabbed the giant lizard by a horn. "Not our place dude, just wait." He said in a whisper soft enough for only the Charizard to hear. He stepped into the kitchen and stood there quietly, waiting to be addressed.

Lucy popped out of her pokeball and appeared beside her trainer after she had sensed uncertainty in allie. "Lucy what do you think?" She snarled, still glaring at her brother. "_I sense no ill intent from him. He's grieving too. In his own way_." Lucy looked at Inferno and shook her head at him

The big scaly lizard relaxed and let out a puff of smoke with a huff. Ryan let out his own breath that he just realized he'd been holding. "Well, that was certainly one way to start the day."

She narrowed her eyes at Jaxon and growled as she shoved him away, walking out of the kitchen. Lucy's eyes glanced at Jaxon with a frown before going after her Trainer.

Ryan shrugged. "Meet you later." He said, following after Allison, he stopped before he left the room however. "You know, I don't know what happened between you and Allie, but try to make amends. Life is too short to not have your family by your side and your pops just proved that your last goodbye comes sooner than you expect." With that he and Inferno left to find Allie.

Allison found herself in her father's room and sat down in his desk chair, running her fingers through her hair as tears fell from her eyes. Why did he have to leave them? She hadn't even said her goodbyes and she knew that she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Walking into the office, Ryan found Allison doubled over her father's desk. Crying and trying her best to hold herself together. Lucy was also looking at pictures and crying as he saw a Riolu smiling as it stood next to a man with dark hair and a kind face. He patted Lucy on the shoulder as he walked over to stand behind Allie. He didn't say anything, just put a reassuring hand on her back and rubbed in slow circles.

Allison spun around and wrapped her arms around him trying to stop crying, and pull herself together. Lucy picked up a picture frame and quietly studied it as she cried, smiling softly.

"It's ok to cry babygirl. Let it out." Ryan said, holding his girlfriend tight. A ball on his belt cracked and Honey popped out to wrap Lucy up in a hug of her own. There was a tear in her big fox eyes as she looked at the picture with the Lucario and they spoke to each other about the memory it held.

She sobbed softly and allowed herself to let it out, just clinging to Ryan as she cried. "This us when we challenged the last gym before the league, we were doing some last minute training with Josh's Wevile, sneasel back then." Lucy chuckled.

Ryan just held Allie quietly, giving her all of his attention.

Honey wiped a tear from her eye, she could feel her mate's sorrow and it hurt her own heart. "You were such a cute Riolu! He looked like such a kind young man in this picture." She put a paw on the photo on top of Lucy's.

Lucy smiled and snuggled up to her mate, "thank you." The female lucario looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Weavile? I haven't seen him since we got here.."

Honey looked around, "I don't know." She paused then her eyes went wide, "Where is Inferno?" Suddenly there was a crash outside.

Lucy jumped up and ran out of the door, worried about weavile. Allie looked up, frowning at the noise. "What the hell was that?"

"I have a feeling my scaly dumbass found himself some trouble." Ryan said, he looked to Honey. "Go take care of Inferno and if he's causing trouble spank his ass with that stick of yours."

When Lucy had arrived at the scent weavile was snarling and hissing at the large dragon, jumping up and clawing at his face. He was angry, confused, heartbroken and sad about his trainer's death. He was taking all that out now, trying to find relief but finding none

Honey saw Inferno squared off against the Wevile. The smaller Pokemon kept trying to attack his face, but the well trained dragon wasn't letting the slashes hit.

He wasn't fighting back, but Honey did see bits of a broken chair under the Charizard. What must have been a rocking chair on the porch that belonged to Allie's father.

Lucy darted close and snatched the weavile out of the air as he was about to attack again and pulled him away from Inferno. "Weavile stop. He didn't mean to." The weavile glared at all of them, not saying anything. He looked like he hadn't taken care of himself. The crest of feathers on his head were dull and unkept. He didn't know how to teal with the loss of his trainer

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break the chair." Inferno said, his voice rough and gravely. "I thought it could hold me." The large dragon winced when Honey smacked him over the head with her stick.

He wiggled out of Lucy's grip and darted under the porch, back to his hiding spot. "Leave me alone." He said with a hiss. Lucy didn't give up that easily, especially since weavile was a friend. "I know your hurting weavile. Let us help."

Honey and Inferno looked at each other. They had no idea how they could help in this situation, but felt bad for the Weavile.

Weavile didn't answer Lucy and she sighed softly, turning to look at the mess on the porch before going to clean it up

"Do you have glue?" Inferno asked, he was already trying to piece the shattered furniture back together. It was clear that he had no idea what he was doing, but he was trying.

"It's okay Inferno, it was just an object that can be replaced in the end." Lucy smiled softly and patted his shoulder

Inferno felt horrible for having broken something that meant so much to the Weavile. Then he got an idea. "Little ice cat, you want to make a gift for your Trainer's resting place?"

Weavile crawled out of his hiding place and stared at the fire type. His appearance seemed to be a yes, though he didn't speak.

Inferno walked over and held out a clawed hand. "Come with me, we need to find sand or sandstone. I'll melt and you carve and cool with your claws."

Weavile took Infernos' hand and jumped up, to climb upon his shoulders. He liked the idea of making his trainer a gift one last time.

"Hold on little ice cat and if you know a place, point me there." Inferno leapt into the air, with a couple of powerful pumps of his wings they were off, rocketing towards some nearby rocky outcroppings.

Honey smiled, "He's a brute, but he has a sweet heart deep down." She bent down to pick up pieces of the broken chair with Lucy.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing that side of him." She smiled and watched them leave as she helped Honey with the mess. Caelan decided to follow Inferno and weavile, to help in some way if he could. Weavile kept his eyes peeled for the perfect place

"Crazy bird, do you know where to find sand or sandstone?" Inferno asked. The crags had been granite and wouldn't work for what he wanted.

"I do, follow me!" He tilted to the left, heading towards a river in the nearby forest. Caelan's voice sounded like a young person who had just hit puberty with a slight Galarian (British) accent.

Inferno followed along, keeping his eyes tracking over the land below. Maybe they could find a snack while they were out here. Ryan had never really let him hunt and it was something the wild part of himself always craved.

Caelan followed the river up, eyes searching the banks. Soon he spotted a good place with loads of pebbles and rocks and as a plus a herd of stantler were hanging around for a drink of water. The small braviary pulled his wings in close to his body and dove down, aiming to snag one of them.

Inferno watched as Caelan dove for the herd of Stantler and let out a roar when he struck one before it had even realized he was there. He landed next to the bird and helped dispatch the deer quickly and painlessly with a sharp crack of an Iron Tail to its skull.

The rest of the herd fled as the unlucky one was captured and Caelan nudged it to Inferno. Weavile hopped off and looked among the rocks, looking for one.

Inferno breathed a bit of fire over the fresh body. The smell of burning hair filled the area as he seared off the fur and crisped the skin. That done he hooked a claw under the skin and pulled it open for him and Caelan to snack on.

He pulled small chunks off so that he could eat without anything getting stuck in his throat, watching as Weavile darted from rock to rock.

Inferno ate a couple of bites, then frowned. Even though he had seared the meat it didn't taste all that good. Honey's cooking was always amazing, this tasted like gamey meat and blood. "Not good. You want the rest Crazy Bird?"

"Sure, I guess hunting your own food is an acquired taste." Caelan grabbed the dead stantler and took it with him up a tree. "Hah!" Weavile grabbed a large rock and carried it over to Inferno

Inferno took up the rock and inspected it. It was a lump of Sandstone with streaks of white something running through it, perfect. He set the rock down and pushed the Weavile back. A second later he bathed the rock in the hottest fire he could muster. Quickly it began to glow red, then yellow, finally a bright white. "Work fast little ice cat, if I need to reheat I will, careful to not cool too fast."

Weavile set to work and used his claws to quickly carve out a heart and then a small version of his trainer and himself inside of it.

Inferno sat on his haunches and watched the Weavile work. Every minute or so he would push him aside and reheat the lump of glass. Once Weavile was done, he stuck his tail against the bit of art and let it cool down slowly so it wouldn't shatter.

"..thank you." Weavile murmured softly as he watched the glass cool. He looked up at the dragon

"You're welcome Tiny Ice Cat. Sorry about the chair. I'm also sorry you lost your Trainer. You should try to not be sad. He wouldn't be happy to see you like this." He indicated Weavile's appearance.

"I know but I just can't bring myself to care." He roughly rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to cry.

"Not my place to judge, but I know Trainer's take pride in how their Pokémon groom themselves. You should try cooling it now." He had brought the temperature down slowly over several minutes and now, a rapid cooking should make the sculpture strong.

Weavile used icy wind to quickly cool his art down, making sure no cracks form on it. While he did this he was thinking on Inferno's words

Inferno laid back in the sand and started to scratch his belly. He knew they would need to leave in a few minutes, but he felt comfortable resting next to Tiny Ice Cat and Crazy Bird. A yawn escaped his maw trailed by a puff of smoke.

Weavile went over to the rivers bank and stepped in to clean himself up. Caelan had finished with his meal and was resting now.

Back home, Lucy and Honey had finished with the mess and were now sitting on the couch. Allison had stopped crying and was at the kitchen table with her mother and Ryan. Jaxon had vanished to who knows where.

Ryan relaxed as he listened to Allie and Victoria talk about her father and share memories. From everything heard so far, he had been a wonderful man and someone Allie had idolized.

"So how did you and Allison meet, hmm?" Victoria smiled brightly and looked at Ryan.

Ryan grinned wide, "I spanked her ass in a Pokémon battle, then bought her a drink." He looked at Allison as he spoke to see her reaction.

"We were tied, remember?" She rolled her eyes but a smile formed on her face. "Unless you wanna rematch?" She challenged, with a mischievous grin

"I remember walking away with lots of your money." He chuckled and took a sip of the tea he'd been given. "I'll take you on anytime babygirl." He winked at Allie.

She was about to reply when Victoria cut her off. "Speaking on that subject..your father left his partner pokemon to you and this." She got up and opened a drawer beside the stove and pulled out something wrapped in an old piece of cloth, handing it to Allie.

The raven haired woman opened the cloth, a huge smile forming on her face.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, curious.

Allison pulled out a Lucarionite, showing it to Ryan. "I guess my dad was planning to use it if Lucy evolved."

"Holy shit, that's awesome!" Ryan said, looking at the mega stone, but was unable to contain his excitement.

"Wanna help me train with it?" Allison smiled softly and looked at Lucy. "Let's go train out in the pasture!"

She turned to her mother. "He left me Shasta?" Victoria nodded. "I don't know where he is though.."

Ryan nodded. "As long as we don't hurt her egg, it should be fine. Honey hasn't battled in a while and she'll be mindful of it."

She nodded and walked outside with Lucy. "I'm sure he'll turn up mom!" Honestly she was excited for mega evolution but wary. She knew how Lucy would get but they had trained for this. Allison was confident in her bond with her pokemon.

Ryan and Honey followed outside. He was too busy staring at Allison's ass in her shorts to think much about the upcoming battle.

Since the mega stones were already made into mega bands she put one on and then handed one to Lucy for her to wear. "Alright. This is gonna be awesome." She chuckled to her partner.

"What are we going to wager?" Ryan said, giving Honey a playful smack on her rear to get her excited. She knew that if she did well she would get rewarded by him and was actually his strongest fighter.

"If I win, you get to choose what pokemon to fuck or get fucked by. And how about a double battle? Let's up the game this time." She grinned.

"Sounds fun, hope you're ready to get spit roasted by me and Inferno." All of sudden Ryan wasn't feeling as confident. Inferno was gone and that left him with Hentai, Aslan, and Teddy; his Turtonator that had a major laziness problem.

She smirked as she saw that Inferno was nowhere to be seen. "Oh what was that?" Allie asked as she grabbed a pokeball from her belt- this one was a great ball. She threw it up into the air and a huge steelix appeared in front of her

"Well...that's new." Ryan said as he tossed out the Ultra Ball that Teddy spent 90% of his time in. He appeared with a snort and grunted at having to stand up, his spiked shell pointed at Allison and her team.

Allie looked at Lucy and smiled with a nod before touching two fingers to her mega band, Lucy following her example. A moment later Lucy was engulfed in a bright white light, her form changing as she grew taller and stronger.

The light faded away and Lucy could feel her power and aura start to grow too much, she was losing control but she fought to keep herself in check.

Ryan took in the sight of the Mega Lucario, Lucy was obviously having trouble controlling her new aura and he was tempted to strike then, but this was a sparring match and that wouldn't do Lucy any good.

She snarled softly and lost control over her own power, rushing the first thing she lay her eyes on, which just so happened to be Ryan. Onyxia moved to block her path, but a few punches from the mega lucario sent her sliding a good few feet away.

"Oh shit, Lucy calm down!" Ryan yelled, taking a fighting stance. He wasn't a trained brawler, but he had some training and could hold his own in a fight. As the Lucario went in for another strike, Honey stepped in and knocked the fist aside with her stick.

Allison was relieved that Lucy hadn't gone on a rampage. Onyxia was okay, getting back into position for the battle. "Alright! Onyxia use Iron Tail! Lucy, Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!" Lucy rushed forward, her body a black and blue blur as she sped at Honey, her bone staff appearing once again in her paws. Onyxia's tail began to glow as she used iron tail, bringing it down upon Teddy

Victoria walked up to them, to watch their sparring match. She had her own lucario beside her, and a man stood by her other side, an arcanine at his heel. The man's hand gently held onto a tuft of fur, never letting go.

"Honey use Mystical Fire, Teddy Shell Trap!" Ryan shouted. A massive fireball appeared in front of Honey and Teddy's shell began to glow.

Lucy focused on trying to avoid the fireball, and find an opening to attack. She jumped up into the air, flipping and landing behind her mate before her staff was brought down, aiming to hit her shoulder. Onyxia knew she could tank a few hits like this, not worrying as her tail slammed down onto Teddy.

As soon as the Iron Tail struck Teddy, his shell exploded, the large spikes on his back firing out at the Onyx like white hot missiles. He let out a loud grunt and new spikes popped back into place.

Honey was too late to dodge the Bone Club, but did let her fireball explode to encompass both herself and Lucy.

Ryan rolled out of the way as the wave of heat rolled past him.

Allison covered her eyes with an arm and took a step back at the heat wave. Lucy hopped away after taking damage and readied herself for another command. Onyxia rumbled in annoyance

"Psyshock and Iron Defense you two." Ryan said, a smile coming to his face. This was fun and it was rare to see Teddy actually trying to fight.

"Lucy, you know what to do. Onyxia, dig!" The female steelix dug her way under the makeshift battlefield, vanishing and surprisingly wasn't making much noise. Lucy used extremely speed again, aiming precise aura infused punches at Honey.

"Damn she's even faster with that stone. Honey, Overheat. Teddy, Shell trap on the ground." Ryan said, the turtle quickly flipped onto his back and his shell glowed once again. It might have been too late for Honey, though. She had taken some good shots and it was proving hard to keep up with the Mega Lucario.

Suddenly the ground below Teddy crumbled open, swallowing him. Lucy fell back, allowing the vixen to attack.

Teddy's spikes launched into the face of Onyxia even as the dragon turtle was knocked out. Ryan turned to Honey, "Mystical Fire, keep ahead of her."

The vixen nodded and waved her wand, another ball of purple fire forming in front of her.

Lucy felt something flutter in her stomach and she glanced down, confused. She shook her head and focused back onto the fight, raising her staff.

Honey saw Lucy glance at her stomach then let the Fireball die out before launching it. This attack could hurt her mate's kit and she didn't want to risk it. She put up her paws in surrender.

"That was a good match I'd say." Allison grinned at Ryan as Lucy returned to her normal form and she returned Onyxia to her ball. Lucy turned to Victoria's lucario and bowed to him

"I agree. Nolan here thinks lucy did well for her first time with mega evolution." Victoria smiled at Ryan and her daughter

"Heck of a fight." Ryan said, pulling Teddy into his ball, the large dragon turtle was snoring loudly. He hugged Honey and told her she did well, then joined the rest of the group.

Allison went up and hugged the tall guy that had his Arcanine with him. "It's great to see you again bruce." Bruce snorted and blindly looked in her direction. "It's nice to hear you again too."

"Ryan this is Bruce, he works here and helps my mom around the ranch and one of my good friends." Allie introduced

Ryan extended a hand and let it brush past the back of Bruce's hand so he knew it was there. "Nice to meet you Bruce, I'm Ryan, Allie's new boyfriend and former Gym Leader in Unova."

"New boyfriend eh?" He smiled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you liking it here on the ranch?" His blind eyes moved in the direction of his pokemon, who nudged him softly and he rubbed her head

"She's very persuasive." Ryan chuckled. "I'm liking it so far. Beautiful ranch, too bad I couldn't have come here under happier circumstances. So, any embarrassing stories you can tell me about Allie?"

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Nope, we met a few years ago, when she was still in the police academy." He explained. "I'm sure Riley can though, when she gets here."

"Ah! I've heard that name before...but where?" Ryan said, scratching at his beard.

"Well she does like to get drunk a lot- and does contests with her Pokemon sometimes." Bruce shrugged and gently patted his arcanine on the nose

Ryan tried to think where he'd heard that name before, but it escaped him. "So were you on the force too?"

"Yeah, sort of. The drug unit. Blanca here was my partner. Now she's a full time service pokemon." Bruce chuckled as the arcanine nuzzled into him.

Lucy had gone over to Nolan and started up a conversation with him, a smile forming on her face. Nolan was actually her father

"That's interesting and good work. She's a gorgeous Arcanine as well. Makes me miss Juliet, my Arcanine that stayed behind in Galar." Ryan reached out to the Arcanine, but didn't touch, letting her get his scent.

Blanca sniffed at his hand and then leaned up to lick his face. She was extremely friendly and upbeat, like her trainer but if needed she would protect Bruce, even at the cost of her own life. "I think she likes you." Bruce grinned.

Ryan laughed and pushed the Arcanine down then scratched her behind her ears until he got her leg thumping. "Yeah, used to be a fire type leader, dealt with a lot of these canines. Even oversaw some breeding of partners for Jennys once upon a time."

Honey bounced over happily and rested her head on Lucy's shoulder, she just wanted to listen to her and the wise old Lucario talk.

As they all talked the sun began to set and it got pretty dark before loud talking could be heard coming from the house. Bruce tilted his head slightly as he heard it and sighed. "Well, looks like Riley is here now. And she's drunk." Nolan ignored the humans as he talked to Lucy and her mate. "So you are mated now." He smiled at Honey.

"Yes, she's expecting too." Honey said, patting Lucy's swelling belly. She smiled at the other Pokemon, her head automatically quirking to the side, a habit from her youth she'd never been able to fully break.

"I already feel the little ones aura starting to form." He looked at his kit, "I am proud to be a grandfather." He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon Pit Bosses Ch. 6

***By DMDrewDragon and Raion44. This story is told from two perspectives and is written during a roleplay between the two authors. This story takes place in the same universe as Kassi's Good Times in Galar by DMDrewDragon.***

"Introduce me to your drunk friend?" Ryan asked, holding out his elbow and bowing, just to be an ass.

Allison rolled her eyes with a smile and took his arm, beginning to walk with him up to the house. Bruce and Victoria followed behind them

As they approached the house Ryan saw that Jaxon was sitting on the porch. In a whisper, "I'm going to get to know your brother. You're welcome to sit in and chat if you want."

Allison scowled and nodded. She didn't approve but wouldn't stop him. The raven haired woman went to carry the drunken Riley inside, kisho following behind her, a small girl in their arms. Jaxon was on his phone, typing away and didn't seem to notice Ryan. He had a frown on his face, and his pale blue eyes looked bloodshot. It was almost like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

"Right! Kisho mentioned a Riley!" Ryan said as he watched Allie and the silver haired person carry a very drunk girl inside. He leaned against the wall near Jaxon and pulled out his cigar tin. "You smoke?" He said, offering a hand rolled stogie to the man.

"Just started." He muttered, taking it and taking a long drag. "So what did Allison tell you about me?" He glanced over at Ryan.

Ryan pulled out another Cigar and lit it for himself. "Honestly, not much. She's pretty mad at you, I know. We haven't been together long, so there's still a lot about her I don't know. What's your story?" He tried to blow a smoke ring, but the wind was too strong and broke it before it could really form.

"We were close once- before middle school. She made friends with the wrong people and got into trouble too often. I saved her a few times but stopped after it had became a habit for her. After I had graduated I hit a really rough spot in life. Stole from our parents and was an alcoholic." He sighed. Jaxon took another drag from his cigar and continued. "I lost everything, my house and all my stuff in a fire I caused." The man paused and looked away, as if in shame. "I have a girlfriend too- i used to abuse her." His voice broke. "I'm trying to change..."

"How long you been clean?" Ryan asked simply, and took a drag. It was clear this guy was in a tough spot, he'd been there himself and he knew that being talked down to was only going to bury him further.

"Nearly two years now." He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his phone again, quickly typing something down. Jaxon felt like he was being stupid for being so open about his life to a stranger, it was awkward.

"That's great man. I'm going on 7 years myself. Well...harder shit, but clean of the things that were destroying me." Ryan stopped and thought about his life up to Allison. "You know, that may not be entirely true, your sister has changed something." He looked down at Jaxon, "Trying to message your girl?"

His face went red and he coughed slightly, "yeah- I think I made her mad. I've never been good with women" he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryan laughed, "I guessed by your sister's reaction to you. It's fine Jaxon. Be here, be with your family, let her have time and space." He pulled out his own phone and opened his Instagram. "Know what her Insta-handle is?" The cigar flicked a bit of hot ash onto the back of his hand, but he ignored the pain. Minor burns were something he'd grown used to.

"My girlfriends?" He pulled it up on his phone and showed Ryan. There weren't any photos of her, just pokemon and drawings.

Ryan did a search and to his surprise, found she was a follower of his; perfect. He tapped the message icon and flipped to the camera. Without asking he cleaned up the messy tangle of Jaxon's hair, tossed his own sunglasses on the man to cover his red eyes, and sat next to him. "Take a drag and smile." He said to Jaxon.

As soon as the picture had been snapped Ryan started to compose a message. "Hey there, Jaxon was just showing me some of your work. I'm a bit of an art collector myself, I was wondering if you might take a commission on for me."

Jaxon hadn't smiled in so long- he felt weird after the picture but he didn't let himself show it. He leaned back into his chair, watching Ryan

Ryan fired off the message with the attached picture. A bit off brand for him, but not terribly so. "Hopefully she gets back to me." He took a final draw of his cigar, then flicked the dead butt into the damp grass. "So, anything I should know about your sister that you think I don't know already?"

"All I know is that she likes photography and that she's a police officer." Jaxon told him, with a shrug.

"Well I knew both of those, sort of. Didn't know she was still a Jenny." His phone dinged and it was a reply to his message.

"What is that asshole doing with a guy like you? I'd be happy to work for you, but don't want anything to do with that abusive piece of shit." Ryan blinked and then thought about how to handle this one. He didn't know all the details, but he did want to help Jaxon and see if he could score some points with Allison.

"My girlfriend is his sister, their father passed last night and we're here for the funeral. Her Lucario is pregnant and I want a picture to give as a gift to Allie. Jaxon showed me your work and I thought I'd offer you a Million for a shoot if you would come out to the ranch."

Jaxon ran his fingers through his messy hair, he just wanted to make things right with his girlfriend. He knew he didn't deserve her and had no idea why she stayed with him since they'd been dating for nearly three years now. He regretted everything he'd done

"Can you help me do something big for her?" He suddenly turned and asked Ryan.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Sure thing, but I want you to try and make things right with Allie as best you can for payment. Life's too short to not have family in it." Ryan gave Jaxon a friendly pat on the shoulder. "What do you need?"

His phone chimed once again and he pulled open his messages. "ONE MILLION!? Yes, yes, I would be happy to do that. I can be out there tomorrow or the day after."

"I mean for Meisha, my girlfriend. I can figure something out for Allison." He replied awkwardly, pale blue eyes looking towards the door, as if his sister might come and yell or something.

"I know. That's what I meant. I'll help you do something for Meisha, but I want you to do something of your own accord for Allie. Now, how can I help, I've got her to agree to come out here tomorrow or the next day." Ryan said and moved to sit in a chair between him and the door he was staring at nervously.

"Uh..she likes battling I guess- and I can get Tate to come. He's one of her childhood best friends. Even though he's annoying as shit." Jaxon sighed

"No dude, do something that would mean something important between the two of you or your late father. Old picture, some piece of treasure. I'll let you figure that out. What about your girlfriend? How can I help there?"

"Meisha loves anything art, nerdy stuff and books. Date out in the woods, books and that new drawing tablet she wants?" Was he making things worse by trying to make amends?

"Well Allison likes taking pictures too. How about I get that tablet for you to give as a gift so she can draw Lucy for my commission." He thought then smiled, "Ask your mom about setting up a romantic picnic for you two."

"My guess would be that you're not much of a cook." He laughed

"Actually I love cooking- not even Allison knows that." He looked at Ryan. "I learned from my grandmother." Jaxon chuckled

"Well then, there you go. If you need a chef's assistant you can borrow Honey, my Delphox. She's never had formal training but watches cooking shows like most other women watch soap operas."

Ryan pulled out his phone. "Day after tomorrow. She'll be about ready to pop by then and the pictures/art will look the best." Ryan said in response to Meisha's message.

He nodded and pulled his phone out, finding and buying a drawing tablet so it could be shipped in today before midnight. "Can I borrow Honey to go grocery shopping?" He asked, glancing up at the other man.

Ryan pulled out a roll of bills from his pocket and passed them to Jaxon. "Told you I'd help with the tablet. Sure thing. Honey!" Ryan shouted and heard the vixen drop something inside the house when she was startled. "Oops."

The Delphox came bursting out of the front door, a look of panic on her face and her stick pulled up and ready to attack.

He then put his phone away and crushed his cigar before handing the sunglasses back to Ryan. "Wanna go shopping?" The black haired man smiled.

Honey looked with confusion from Ryan to Jaxon. "Go with him Honey. He wants to do something special for his girlfriend and needs your cooking skills. Get me some chocolate and wine for Allie while you're there." He handed his card over to Honey and gave her a peck on the cheek. She spun, faced Jaxon and let out a yip.

As they took off, Ryan walked into the house and went to find Allie, starting with her room.

Since Riley was now passed out over Bruce's lap Allison was with Riley's daughter, Dakota. An alolan ninetales lay at Allies feet, guarding Dakota always.

Dakota was showing Allison something she made, a little airplane that she could fly with a controller.

"Who's the half-pint?" Ryan asked as he stepped into the room and saw the little girl. The sight of the muscular beauty playing with the child had put a big dumb smile on his face that he couldn't hide.

She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "This is Dakota, Riley's daughter. She's deaf." Allison introduced Ryan to the girl using sign language. Dakota waved slightly, her brown curly hair pulled up out of her face.

Ryan smiled and kneeled down. He knew the letters for the sign language alphabet, it had been required training for Gym Leaders, but he wasn't sure if the language barrier existed if he spelled everything. He was also very rusty as he signed. He tried to say, "Hi my name is Ryan, you're very pretty." But he was almost positive he fucked up towards the end.

"Thank you." Dakota smiled softly and managed to land the small airplane on the floor. "Can I see your pokemon?" She asked, her voice was small and held a shy tone.

Ryan only had Hentai, Aslan, and Teddy with him. While Hentai could behave, he wasn't going to risk it with Allison also being in the room. Teddy was still knocked out from the battle, so he pulled out the ball for Aslan, his male Pyroar. "This is Aslan, my Pyroar. Would you like to play with him?" He signed, again figuring he'd fucked up a few letters.

She nodded and went up to the pyroar, slightly scared. The young girl began to pet his shoulder, a look of awe in her green eyes. "She wants her own pokemon but she hasn't found one she likes yet." Allie smiled at the sight.

"How old is she?" Ryan asked, then turned to Dakota, "You want to play outside? He'll let you ride him if you ask nice."

Aslan looked sideways at Ryan, then gave the girl a lick on her cheek and turned slowly towards the door.

His Alpha had gotten him laid wonderfully yesterday, he could play along as repayment.

"She's about nine years old." Allison replied, grabbing his hand and holding it. Dakota nodded and asked as politely as she could.

"Starting a journey soon. A psychic type would be ideal, could communicate with her and act as a guide animal." Ryan started to think what Gym Leaders he still knew that might be willing to give him one of their starters they handed out. That had always been one of the favorite parts of his job, giving starters to the local kids.

"What pokemon would you suggest?" Allison pulled him down to the bed and hugged him, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Well, Espurr get used to that purpose a lot. If you can get an Espeon at an early level, that's great. Ralts is also a good choice if you can get a hold of one." Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Allie.

"I think a Ralts or Espeon would be a good fit for Dakota. Riley was thinking something strong to protect her" she laughed softly.

Ryan pulled out his phone and flipped to his contacts. He scrolled quickly to the C's and found Caitlin, the former Psychic Elite 4 member in Unova. She wasn't exactly a friend, but they had always gotten along. He pushed dial and put his phone up to his ear.

The phone rang 3 times and an annoyed voice picked up the phone. "Ryan, this better not be another drunken pass at a booty call." The tiny female voice said on the other end as soon as Caitlin answered.

Ryan nervously glanced at Allie and smiled before continuing.

Ryan gave a chuckle, "Ha, no Cait this is business, actually. Well, a favor really. I have a little girl with a disability I wanna give her first Pokemon to. Would you happen to have a Ralts, Espeon, or Espeon viable Eevee in your bank?"

Caitlin clicked her tongue in annoyance, "What disability?" She asked, the clicking noise of a mouse on the other end as she scrolled through her storage Pokemon.

"Deaf, sweet girl, cute as a button too. Gonna be the Sinnoh region if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah! This one is perfect. I have a Kirlia that is also disabled, but 4 perfect IV's the other two are good. She's mute, can't make a sound except with her mind, so it would be perfect for the little deaf girl! Same Pokemon Bank number?" Caitlin said, clearly already loading the Pokemon up to send to Ryan.

"Cait, wait I haven't even cleared..." Ryan was cut off when his phone chimed and he was alerted to an addition to his Pokemon Bank. "Thanks Cait, you're a lifesaver. Stop by for dinner sometime. Wanna introduce you to my new girlfriend."

"Good for you Ryan, I might just do that. Tata." The woman said, then hung up.

Allison chuckled at Ryan after he had hung up. "So she'll do it?" She asked with a smile. Dakota came back inside, happy that she got to play with Aslan.

Riley had managed to wake up soon after she had passed out and was a bit more sober. She walked upstairs and spotted Ryan and Allie in her room. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing?"

Ryan looked it up and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. I'm Ryan, former gym leader. I was about to give Dakota here her first Pokémon." He held out a nest ball that held the special Kirlia for the young girl.

She puffed out air slowly, looking down at Dakota as she entered the room. "I suppose I should let her go on her journey then...she's been asking for ages but I've been too scared to let her out of my sight." Dakota, able to read lips to a degree, smiled brightly and excitedly looked at Ryan, jumping into Allison's lap.

Ryan offered the ball to the young girl and took a step back. He watched as her shaky fingers reached out for the button to release her partner.

She let her first partner out, staring in complete awe as the pokemon appeared in front of her.

The female Kirlia appeared in a flash. She stretched and looked around the room with her red eyes, finally settling on the little girl in front of her. This small human had pressed the button to the ball she'd been sleeping in for far too long.

She waved at the pokemon. "Hi! I'm Dakota." Dakota was basically hopping up and down with excitement at this point.

"_Hello Dakota, I am Kirlia. I don't have a name._" The Kirlia's mouth had been moving like it was speaking, but true to what Caitlin had said, not a sound came out.

"I can give you a name, if you'd like?" She tilted her head, beginning to think of one already. Riley smiled softly as she watched her daughter with the pokémon.

"_If you would like to give me a name, I would happily take it._" The Kirlia said, reaching up and gently touching the girl's curly brown hair, so different from her own.

"How about Carmen?" Dakota sat down beside her pokemon and smiled at her mother.

Ryan watched for the switch that always seemed to flick in a Pokémon whenever they got named. A second later the Kirlia's eyes widened and there it was.

"_Carmen sounds lovely! But, are you ok with my disability? With having a broken Pokémon like me?_"

"Of course Carmen. You're not broken." Dakota frowned as she heard this. "I'm deaf. So it's alright."

The Kirlia made a motion like she was giggling, but no sound came out. In his mind Ryan heard the tinkling of bells. "_I can't speak and you can't hear, what a pair we make. Do you wanna go play?_" The little Pokémon held out a small three fingered hand.

Dakota nodded and got up, taking carmons hand and smiled as she went downstairs to play with her new partner. "That was so fricking adorable." Allison grinned at them.

Ryan just pulled Allie into a hug and kissed her forehead. Seeing the little girl getting her Pokémon was something he hadn't done in a decade and he was suddenly very aware of the name tattooed on his arm.

"Thank you guys, for doing this for Dakota." Riley said and she left the room to keep an eye on her daughter. "It's not a problem Riley. Of course." Allison grinned at her friend

"Think she's actually happy or secretly mad at us?" Ryan whispered into Allie's ear.

"She's happy but also super worried. Dakota's father is sort of crazy- and tried to hurt her but he's in jail. She's worried that he might come after them one day. It's why Dakota was a bit frightened of Aslan for a moment."

Ryan reflected on that for a minute, "Would it help if she wasn't in this region any more?"

"I guess it'd ease her worries more, yeah. She'd have more protection than the president if she's with us." She chuckled.

"That might be true for her, but no amount of protection is going to protect you from me." Ryan said, then picked Allie up and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and pushed his hips into hers.

Allison smirked at Ryan and kissed him deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed his hips against hers, getting her turned on

She pulled his shirt up over his head, eager to feel his skin against hers.

He matched her by tugging off her hoodie, then sunk his teeth into her upper chest, his mouth sucking at the skin just below her right collar bone.

He pushed a hand under her bra and gave her soft breast a firm squeeze.

She whined softly, loving the feel of his rough hands gliding across her skin. She felt him squeeze her breast, and she snaked a hand down his pants to play with him.

Ryan's cock was already stiff as Allie reached in and tugged at his manhood. He finished leaving his mark on her and pushed the bra up, trailing kisses until he got her nipple in mouth.

Jaxon had finished shopping early and arrived back home. He sighed softly as he set the bags down on the floor and looked towards the stairs. He was dreading talking to his sister, not wanting to mess things up again. The man glanced over at Honey, he had gotten her some clothes and other things she had wanted. "I should stop being a pussy shouldn't i?"

"Fox!" Honey said and nodded at him. She was wearing the cute outfit Jaxon had bought her. A halter top with a cute skirt, her nipples poked at the fabric of the top in a teasing way. She wondered if Lucy would like it.

"Mmm, fuck me with that tongue of yours daddy~" Allison purred in his ear, still playing with his cock.

Jaxon ran his fingers through his hair before nodding to himself and walked up the stairs, heading to his sisters room to speak with her.

Ryan roughly tugged at Allie's shorts until they slipped free. He grabbed her by her hips and rolled so she was on top of him and her pussy was perched atop his face.

She was already wet and he drank in the smell of her excitement as he swirled his tongue through her folds. His hands each grabbing a handful of her toned ass cheeks and spreading them apart.

She unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out, taking it in her mouth as he tongue fucked her wet womanhood. It only took Jaxon a few long strides to make it it Allisons room and he stepped inside, already talking. "Hey Allison can we- OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS, WHAT THE HELL?!" he immediately covered his eyes. His cheeks and neck flushed a deep red.

Instinct took over and Ryan grabbed the blanket and flipped it over himself and Allison. Unfortunately, the blanket was mostly stuck underneath them and all it did was manage to cover Allie's head and his lap. Her bare ass and his upper body were still fully exposed.

"Get the fuck out Jaxon. We're kind of busy here." Allie had an irritable tone to her voice. "I don't care. Get dressed, we need to talk." Jaxon grunted, leaving the room, possibly scarred for life now

Allison had sat up to yell at her brother, sitting directly onto Ryan's face and pushed her sex further into mouth. Her tight ass formed a perfect seal around his face and he felt his air supply get cut off.

Allison looked down at Ryan and got off his face, sighing softly. "Raincheck then? I know he'd come to interrupt us again cause he's an ass." She got off the bed to get her clothes

Ryan sucked in a deep breath then looked to Allie. "I think it was an honest mistake babe. Take the time to talk to him and I promise to make that rain check worth a whole lot more." He gave her ass a firm smack as she bent over to put her shorts back on. "Sorry Jaxon, therapy is on me if you need it." He said as he stuffed his cock back into his pants.

Jaxon waited down in the kitchen, a scowl on his face. He was still flushed a bit and glared at Honey when he noticed she was obviously teasing him about what happened. Of course he was embarrassed and not actually angry. Allison smiled up at him. "Fine. I'll talk to the ass." She kissed him before going down.

Ryan got up to get dressed himself and follow her down to play referee, but paused when he bent his arm and saw the tattoo. Taylor was there amongst all the tally marks for each crazed Pokemon he'd been forced to put down. He barely saw the tattoo anymore, but something about Dakota made him see it again. The black ink had taken on the fade of several years and needed to be touched up at some point. He reached up and ran his fingers over the smooth skin, "You'd be about her age, ready to start your own Pokemon journey, wouldn't you?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ryan pulled on his shirt and followed after Allison.

Allison walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge to fix herself something to drink. She poured herself a glass of grape juice and sat down in front of Jaxon, glaring at him

Honey's ear twitched when her psychic link to Ryan told her that he was hurting somehow, but it faded quickly. Allison looked really annoyed and she tried to send calming energy to her with her mind as she sat there and talked to her brother.

"I know you hate me and probably want nothing to do with me. I'm trying to change, I don't want to be that guy anymore. I know me being in a rough patch is no excuse for what I've done. I want to make things right, with you and mom and more importantly Meisha." Jaxon rubbed his eyes, as if he was going to cry.

"I highly doubt that Meisha will forgive your sorry ass for what you did and you're damn right. You need to stop making excuses and fucking be a man, not a coward. It's all you've ever been." She spat, fury blazing in her eyes. She had seen what he did to Meisha and she had to be the one to fucking arrest him for it.

"And what's worse, you stole from your _family_. You took money from our parents when they needed it more than you. All you used it on is fucking booze." She continued on her angry rant.

Jaxon stood up suddenly, angry and guilty tears streaming down his face now. "I LOST EVERYTHING. MY HOUSE, EVERYTHING I GODDAMNED OWNED AND I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY GIRLFRIEND. YOUR TALKING DOWN TO ME?" Jaxon shoved the table into the wall, breaking down, sobbing.

Allison stood up when he did, only to end up staring at her brother in shock. She had never seen him cry. Never. She was still pissed off at him sure but something urged her to hug him.

Ryan walked into the room as he heard the table slam and then saw Allie hugging Jaxon. The man was red faced and crying, it looked to him like he'd been pushed over the edge and was lost, rudderless to steer through his emotions.

Jaxon was trying so hard to not go back to his old ways and was trying to change. He wanted his life back. Allie wrapped her arms around Jaxon tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder. Dakota came to investigate when she felt a huge vibration and stared at the scene.

Ryan saw the small girl round the corner and he put a finger over his mouth in the universal Shh sign. He walked over and gently pushed the girl out of the room, walking with her.

She was super confused about what was happening but she allowed herself to be herded away. Allie pulled away after a moment and let him wipe his tears away before speaking. "You fucking idiot. I'm sorry." She sighed softly and looked at him. "As long as you don't fuck up again you can stay." The woman had to let go of her grudge against him

"Carmen, would you mind patching me in? I can do some signing, but it's hard." Ryan asked the Kirlia so he could talk to the little girl directly.

Dakota glanced over at Carmen and then looked back up at Ryan. The Kirlia nodded and made a link between the two, so they could talk

"Hey Dakota, sorry for the drama in there. Allie and Jaxon have...problems." Ryan paused and stood up, "Have you learned any moves that Carmen can use yet?"

He wanted to spare her the drama if he could, plus he could remember just how fun his first Pokemon battle was, maybe he could even take the little girl to catch her first wild Pokemon tomorrow.

"I think so, did you Carmen?" Dakota tilted her head slightly as she looked at the kirlia. "Yeah, she says she learned Psybeam." Dakota finished.

"Perfect! How about we go and get your first wild Pokemon tomorrow? I've got plenty of balls and can show you some tricks." He said, his face threatening to split with the smile that was on it. He loved kids and it was always such fun to watch them in their first wild encounter.

"I'd love to." Dakota smiled brightly and jumped up to hug Ryan. She was quickly growing used to being around him. She looked up as Kisho walked into the room, watching them with an unreadable expression on their face.

Ryan gave the girl a couple friendly pats on the back then set her down. He stood up and faced the strange person who was such a good friend of Allie's. "Hey Kisho, long time no see. You wanna come Pokemon catching with us tomorrow too?"

"If Dakota wants me to, I'll come." Kisho was answered with a firm nod from the girl. "I guess I'm going then." They turned and went up the stairs to find Riley, who was in her own room.

Honey looked on as Jaxon and Allie cried against each other. Obviously a lot of emotion had built up between the two over the years and had exploded outwards.

Sadly their moment was interrupted when Victoria ran inside. "Little help out here? That pack of Houndoom and Houndour are back, and attacking the herds." Jaxon pulled away from Allie and quickly wiped his eyes and cheeks when their mom burst in.

Honey grabbed her stick and yipped that she would help, she also sent a signal to Ryan that he was needed. He came running within seconds to her call.

A thump came from the porch behind Victoria and Inferno let out a grunt as he set down Wevile and his statue.

"You go Jaxon, I'll stay behind and protect Dakota. They've doubled back before to attack the house." Allison went to get Lucy, who was in the living room. Jaxon ran upstairs to grab a few of his pokeballs and came back, following Victoria and Ryan out of the house. "Bruce is already there, trying to hold them off." Victoria told them

Ryan put Honey in her ball and ran over to Inferno, "Fly fast buddy, we've gotta go kick a dog ass or two." The large dragon let out a happy roar as he wrapped up his Trainer and took off.

Victoria's braviary dove down from the sky and flew a few feet above the ground. The woman managed to grab onto the bird and climb onto his back while Jaxon released his absol, riding on her after them.

"By the way, got those two to make up...well at least start talking to each other once again." Ryan said to Victoria as they flew towards the field where gouts of fire were flying back and forth.

As soon as Inferno spotted the fighting he let out a ferocious roar, more akin to a battle cry and dove for the action, a Dragon Rage already building at his maw.

"Thank you, it's a relief to know that they won't kill each other if locked in a room together." She yelled over the sounds of battle. Bruce was kneeling beside his fainted Arcanine, making sure she was okay while shouting orders to his two other pokemon, a floatzel and tyrantrum. Jaxon called his absol back and let his kabutops out, calling out commands to protect their herds

Inferno laid into a Houndoom as he swept over the battle. The Pokemon was blindsided and blown several feet away. He slowed and set Ryan down then flew off to find another enemy to fight, glee on his face.

Ryan tossed out Aslan and Hentai. He told Hentai to start hitting with Water Jets and Aslan to use Hyper Voice to scare and stun them off.

Victoria stayed on her braviary, to be their eyes in the sky and make sure that none made a break for the house. The Houndoom pack was larger than normal, having 25 or more individuals. They attacked and dodged in sync. It didn't look like the alpha was anywhere to be seen.

Honey let herself out of her ball and stood next to Ryan, bringing down dogs with powerful psychic blasts. Her Trainer was also looking for the Alpha, she knew and she would be the one to take it out if they found it.

Inferno was like a kid in a candy store. He strafed the dogs, hitting them with Iron Tail as he flew by or picking up a dog and dropping it several feet back to earth. He had already taken out a handful of the pack this way and he was loving every second of this.

The alpha had already slipped past their guard before they had attacked, he had five Houndoom and two Houndour with him, heading for the big house where the humans seemed to sleep. They snuck around the back of the house, hidden in bushes. Lucy was in the living room, meditating and casting her senses outward, to sense anything that would come near.

A few Houndoom jumped at Inferno, jaws snapping at his face and wings. One of them used crunch and sank its teeth into his arm, trying to weigh him down

Inferno smirked through the pain when the Houndoom bit him. He sunk his own claws into the mutt then flew up high. He started to fly in flip after flip until the dog's jaws loosened then he launched it at the ground in a powerful Seismic Toss.

Hot blood dripped onto Ryan from Inferno as he flew past, "Don't be an idiot!" He yelled then gave up looking for the Alpha. "Victoria, we've got this! I think the Alpha is going to the house."

She swore under her breath, looking down at them. "Alright, go see if Allison and them are alright. We've got it from here and we'll need to do a herd count to make sure everyone is accounted for." Dakota walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and suddenly the Houndoom broke through the back door and one crashed through the kitchen window, landing on the floor and turning to snarl at Dakota, who dropped her glass cup as she screamed. Lucy immediately jumped up and rushed to make it to the girl.

The Houndoom tackled Dakota to the ground and was about to use Bite on her when suddenly Ace ripped the other Houndoom off her, and sank his teeth into the alphas neck, not aiming to kill. He snarled and glared at the other wild Houndoom and Houndour as they spotted him and froze

Ryan and his team were a well oiled machine of ferocity. During the scuffle he threw ball after ball at Houndoom or Houndour as they were knocked out or injured to the point of being stopped. So far he'd caught a little over a dozen of the pack and the rest were starting to scatter. "I hope everyone is ok back home." He said to Honey as he tossed another Ultra Ball at a female Houndoom that Inferno had seismic tossed into a crater.

Allison rushed over to Dakota and picked her up after checking her body for injuries, thankfully finding none. Ace let his grip on the alpha go and it ran out of the house with its pack mates, Ace wanted to make sure that it wouldn't come back, so he chased them, snarling and snapping at their heels.

Inferno was flying towards the house per Ryan's instruction. He'd been given a Super Potion and was no longer bleeding at least. The rest of the pack was still being caught by his Trainer and he didn't see much point in going to guard a house. That was, until he watched a large Houndoom and several more dogs dash out of the house with Ace hot on their tails. He roared, and Alpha sounded like a good fight.

Ace glanced up at the large dragon and ran up beside the alpha, grabbed one of his horns in his jaws and suddenly stopping in his tracks, making the alpha yelp out in pain and flip onto his back

Inferno saw the opening Ace had given him and dropped out of the sky, an Iron Tail smacking into the hind leg of the Alpha with a sickening crack. Ace could deal with it from here, he turned to face the other four dogs, fire licking the corners of his maw.

Ace clawed the Houndooms side before allowing him to escape. He wanted the alpha to remember what would happen if he came back.

Inferno reared his head back and blasted all four of the dogs with purple Dragon Rage. It knocked out the small Houndour and sent the other three Houndoom sprawling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ace had let the Alpha go, the dog crawling away slowly on it's three intact legs. With a powerful flap of his wings he lept backwards and landed with his full weight on top of the Alpha. Its other leg buckling and the broken one making more cracking noises.

He turned to Ace, "Horny Dog, why you let Alpha go? It's dangerous and should be dispatched."

"I let him go to send a message to the rest of the pack." He growled lowly at the nickname that Inferno had given him and glared at the alpha

Inferno huffed, a puff of smoke rising from his mouth. "Ryan already caught over half their pack, best message to the rest is death of Alpha. Or domination." Inferno reached down and roughly yanked on the tail of the Houndoom to see if it was a male or female.

The wild alpha was male, and he struggled to get away. "Stupid domestics, get away!" He snarled, snapping at Inferno but his head was pushed down by Ace.

Inferno huffed, "Shame, if you had been female, this would have been easier." He stood up and put a foot at the base of the Houndoom's neck. "Move Horny Dog, not my first kill, not my last." He lifted his tail and coated it in iron making it look like an executioner's axe on fire.

Ace moved aside and took one last look at them before going back to his trainer. It's not like he cared, as long as the attacks stopped. Dakota was now sitting on the couch with carmen while her mother and Allison cleaned up the mess that the Houndoom had made

Ryan walked back to the front of the house. Inferno hadn't come back after going to check on the home and he'd been worried. Honey dashed ahead of him and he saw Ace walking up to the front of the house from a field. "Everything ok Ace?"

Ace nodded his head and sat down in front of the porch steps. He had protected Dakota from the alpha and everything was calm now.

Ryan gave him a friendly scratch between his horns as he walked up the steps to the house. "You're a good boy." He said, walking through the front door. Spotting Dakota and Carmen on the couch he walked over and sat next to her. "Everything ok here?"

"The alpha broke in after the attack started. Like I knew he would. Ace saved Dakota from being bitten." Allie told him from the kitchen. Dakota leaned into Ryan and hugged him

Ryan hugged the little girl back, she was shaking a bit. "That must have been scary, you doing ok?" he asked in a soft voice, his fingers lightly brushing through her curly brown locks.

She nodded at his question, able to know what he was saying since carmen was relaying the message to her. "Yeah, I'm okay." She murmured softly.

"Well if it's not too scary for you, I caught a lot of puppies out there, you're welcome to any of them you choose." He would let her choose if she wanted a Houndour and then he would find a reserve to release the rest.

"I could have a puppy?" She smiled and looked at him then looked at her mom as if asking for permission. Riley smiled back at her, 'you can have whatever pokemon you want on your team love' she signed quickly.

Ryan pulled out his phone, all the dogs had gone to his bank and been graded. He flipped to the Houndour and found one with a Calm nature. It was a male, which he didn't find ideal but hopefully it would be a good fit for the little girl. Pressing the button for the transfer the ball appeared in his hands and he instantly released the Houndour.

Ace found his way inside and kept an eye on the little Houndour, making sure it didn't attack. He was still wary due to the attack. Dakota got off the couch and held her hand out for the pokemon to sniff, so it could get to know her.

The Houndour was confused and scared. A weird tentacle monster had knocked it out with a blast of water and the next thing it knew he was in a room with humans and a scary looking new Alpha. A little human girl reached a hand toward him and he sniffed it, cautiously. She smelled sweet and radiated a kind aura. He let her touch him.

She smiled and gently rubbed a spot behind his ears. He was adorable and fluffy. Looking back at Ryan she asked, "what should I name him?"

"That's up to you. He'll be a big tough Houdoom someday if you raise him right." Ryan said, he'd gotten up to go stand near Riley. "I chose one with a Calm nature for her. Should be a good dependable Pokemon for her once they bond." He whispered to Dakota's mom to give her comfort.

"I trust you. I know you'll protect Dakota and it's time I stopped hovering over her so much and let her make her own decisions." Riley smiled at Ryan. "I think I'll call you...Crowley. Crow for short." Dakota smiled down at Crowley

Ryan smiled back at Riley then at Dakota and Crowley. She had started to scratch the pups belly and his leg was kicking wildly in the air. "Yeah, they'll be fine."

Inferno walked back to the house, he was covered in scratches, bite marks, and blood. The other Houndoom had not taken to the death of their Alpha too kindly and had jumped him after he'd finished it. Another two had fallen to him in battle before the final two had run with tails between their legs. Today had been a very good day.

Shasta was sitting on the porch, waiting for Inferno to return and ran up to him when he did.

"Little Ice Cat! I defeated many opponents today! This was a good day. Should have come to your home sooner if it's like this!" He tried to high five the Weavile with a blood covered clawed hand.

Shasta grinned and had to jump to high five the dragon. "Too bad you did save me any. It's been too long since I've battled.

Dakota picked Crowley up and carried him upstairs, Carmen following after her.

Crowley sniffed the Kirlia that had followed his new Trainer up with them, she smelled sweet and mysterious.

"Dakota went into her mom's room and climbed up onto the bed with her Pokémon.

Crowley laid down on the soft bed with the girl. He wasn't sure what the little human wanted and he looked at her with curious eyes.

"Carmen do you think you can make a link for me to talk to him?" The girl looked at her Kirlia, sitting criss-cross.

Crowley felt something brush across his mind then barked, "Are you going to hurt me like that tentacle monster did?"

She shook her head, brown curls falling into her face. "I'll never hurt you, I promise. I'm Dakota, your trainer. Do you like your name?" She had a curious look in her green eyes as she watched Crowley.

Crowley put his paw on her leg and sniffed. "I think so. I've never had a name before. No one in my pack did. Does this make me a domestic?"

"I guess so, but I don't think it's a bad thing. Pokemon with trainers usually get really strong and evolve one day, if they want to." She told him.

Crowley gave Dakota a playful bite on her hand, not trying to hurt her, but he wanted to play. "That doesn't sound so bad. Alpha always said that domestics were bad. He said that they grew weak because they didn't have to hunt for themselves. But that never sounded so bad to me. I like to eat. Does that mean you'll hunt for me?"

"Yeah, and then when you grow bigger we can hunt together." She reached around and grabbed a teddy bear from under a pillow, waving it teasingly over Crow's head.

He attacked the small animal Dakota had offered to him. Finding that it wasn't real, but still thinking it was fun to attack. "I would like that. Can we eat now? I didn't get to eat any of our kills before the tentacle monster attacked." He was tugging roughly at an arm of the fake animal and growling to show it that he was boss.

"Yeah we can get some food- we have to be sneaky though, Jaxon is cooking downstairs. Something for a girl." She giggled softly and climbed off the bed, heading to the door of the room.

"Oh sneaky, I'm good at sneaky." He hopped onto the floor and slunk to it, his head low and read up, ready to pounce.

Carmen hopped off the bed and followed her Trainer. She liked to play sneaky games too.

"I know where the best treats are, I've been here a ton." She whispered softly, trying to hold in her giggles. She felt silly and was having a good time with her new pokemon. Now that she was allowed to go on her journey made her really excited.

Dakota opened the door and Crow took point, sniffing the air for danger but his tail wagging because he was having fun. One of the rooms a little further down smelled like it had been a mating den recently, but that didn't matter right now.

Carmen was very aware of where everyone in the house was right now. Most of the humans were in the living room talking. While Jaxon and The Delphox were in the kitchen making something.

Dakota slipped down the stairs and went down a hallway that lead another way to the kitchen so nobody from the living room would spot them. She quietly opened the door and went to the cabinet that was closest to the fridge and slowly opened it, revealing a large bag of pokebeans and pokemon treats

Crow kept himself on point and watched for the man and the Pokemon to spot them. If they did he would alert his Trainer.

Carmen tiptoed gracefully behind her trainer. She let her mind brush against Honey's and asked if she would please distract Jaxson so they could play.

Jaxon turned from the stove and washed his hands before beginning to turn to go get something from the fridge. Dakota grabbed the large bag full of treats and started to make her way out of the kitchen, but when she turned around she was face to face with Ace, looking down at them. He wasn't mad though, only amused.

Crow stepped in front bravely, and growled his best growl at the big Houndoom.

"I'm not going to hurt your trainer. I was only keeping an eye on you three." The alpha Houndoom bared his teeth in a show of dominance but didn't growl. "Follow me, you can play outside if you'd like. With supervision that is."

Crow dropped his head and agreed. He couldn't possibly stand up to an alpha... Yet.

He led Dakota and her pokemon out into the backyard, where they could play and eat the snacks they had snuck out of the kitchen.

Dakota ran into the yard and headed to the barn, which could be seen from the back porch. She wanted to explore with her pokémon.

Carmen and Crow ran along with the girl. The Houndour was faster than his Trainer the Kirlia was not.

"That was fun!" The girl had to stop in front of the barn, panting to catch her breath after running.

"We need to make you faster Carmen, you'll never catch prey like that" said Crow.

Dakota opened the bag and handed both pokemon some of the spoils of the sneaky victory

Carmen delicately nibbled at her snack, covering her mouth like a lady as she ate.

Crow on the other hand quickly devoured his snack as he had not eaten in a few days and being tidy was not in a Houndour's nature

"What was your pack like Crowley?" Dakota sat down allowing him to have another treat, though she didn't want him to eat too fast since he might get sick.

"What do you mean? We are what we could kill or find. If you were strong you gotta eat more. A lot of the Humans in the area didn't like that we ate other things so they would chase us away and try to hurt us." He ate the second treat without hardly tasting it, being slow while eating was a good way to get your food stolen.

"You don't have to live that way anymore. We have plenty of food to go around." Dakota pet Crows head, leaning against the barn door

Crow cocked his head to the side, not truly understanding what Dakota meant. How can you have plenty of food? Food was hard to get and to be shared amongst an entire pack.

"It's probably harder out in the wild; competing for food at every turn but people have plenty of food and share with their pokemon every day so nobody goes hungry." She explained to him

Crow pawed the bag of snacks, he kind of understood now. But why would his Alpha tell him that being a domestic was bad? He didn't see a bad side so far.

Carmen tried to gather the fragments of Crowley's thoughts so she could relay them to her Trainer. "_I think he's saying,he wants more, but he's happy that he's here and he's confused why his pack leader told him that humans were bad._"

She pulled out four treats and gave Crow three and offered Carmen another. "I think your alpha was treated badly by someone when he was younger. That's what my mom says about my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that Dakota," Carmen said, taking the treat.

Crow didn't get it, but he wolfed down all three treats anyway.

"It's okay- wanna start training for tomorrow? Ryan said I could try and catch a wild pokemon and it'd be an official start to our journey." Dakota said happily

"I'm all for adding to the pack!" Crow said.

"_Yes_!" Said Carmen.

Dakota stood up and pointed at a wooden post that didn't seem to have a use, "Alright, try bringing that post down with everything you've got."

Crowley stood up and focused, his inner fire bubbling. He released a gout of flame somewhere between an ember and a flamethrower at the moment pole.

Carmen also smacked it with a very weak version of Psycho Cut

"Keep trying, Crow. You're doing a good job guys" she smiled as she watched them. She admit she didn't really know what she was doing but it felt right. Allison had spotted ace from a spot on the stairs and walked out onto the porch. She smiled when she saw Dakota training with her pokémon.

Ryan walked up behind Allie and pinched her butt then wrapped her in a hug. "They're pretty damn cute together aren't they?"

"Yeah...it _almost_ makes me want one of my own." She grinned and turned to kiss his lips.

"Kids are monsters, but" Ryan nibbled at Allie's ear and pushed her ass against his lap, "you would be a cute pregnant lady."

"Kids can wait, for now I want your body all to myself." Ryan said, hooking a thumb into her waistband. She giggled softly and looked at him. "I'd be a cute pregnant woman huh?" She teased Ryan as she pulled him inside and up the stairs back to her room so they'd have privacy

"You'd be cute no matter what." Ryan made sure the door was shut and locked this time then pushed Allison on the bed.

Allison pulled her shirt off and pulled Ryan onto the bed. "So who's top today?" She leaned down and kissed his neck

"Your house, your rules." Ryan said, pulling off his own shirt and rolling Allie on top of himself.

She grinned wickedly before kissing his lips and climbing off for a second to get something. She pulled a box out from under the bed and put it on her dresser. "Time to have some fun." Allie hummed softly as she opened it, revealing it was full of sex toys and lube

"Oh shit, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Ryan said, pulling off his pants. He wasn't scared of some toys and he loved seeing Allie's kinky side.

"Maybe, maybe not." She ruffled through the box, grabbing some lube and searching for the toy she wanted to use on him. "Oh I know where it is." She reached under one of the larger pillows and pulled a vibrating dildo out. It was shaped to look like the cock of a Noivern

"I hope that thing is going in you..." Ryan eyed her holding the large flared-head dildo. His cock was betraying his excitement, however, as it twitched and was already dripping pre-cum.

The wicked grin on her face only grew at his words, "flip over babyboy." She had already opened the lube and was lathering it all over the dildo to make sure it'd slide in nice and smooth

"Gonna have to make Honey run laps for pulling her punches during that fight." Ryan grumbled as he flipped over and tried his best to relax and enjoy himself.

When Allison was finished with lathering the dildo she moved over to the bed and put some on her hand before smearing it over his pucker and slowly pushing a finger in to get him ready

Ryan let out a moan as he felt Allie enter him and his cock twitched with anticipation.

"Should I add more fingers?" She looked at him as she added another anyway, her blue eyes alight with mischief and lust.

"Mmm, you're such a bitch. I love it." Ryan said. She felt amazing and he was starting to get into her taking control like this.

Allison pumped her fingers in and out of him for a couple minutes, taking the time to tease him and enjoy his moans.

Ryan's cock was jumping and he felt himself getting close to cumming as Allie teased his hole and kept working to stretch him.

Almost as if she knew he was close she pulled her fingers out and grabbed the controller for the dildo.

Ryan let out a low moan and felt himself get ready for her

The raven haired woman lined the dildo up at his entrance and slowly pushed it inside Ryan, but didn't turn the vibration on yet.

"Oh fuuuck..." Ryan let out a long moan as the large dildo slid into his ass, the pressure was intense but felt amazing.

"I love hearing your sexy moans babyboy~" she told him and bit her lip. His moans were making her horney. Allison began to pump it in and out of his ass, and turned it onto the lowest setting. She was gonna slowly up the vibration output until he was begging her to let him cum

"Holy shit that feels amazing babe. Give me more, please." The toy felt amazing and his cock felt like it was about to burst, he tried to reach back and touch Allie, he found her pussy was soaking wet and her clit was firm and easy to find.

"You can't cum until I say so~" she chuckled and upped the level of vibration for him. Allie allowed him to touch and finger her if he wanted.

"Oh that's not fair!" Ryan whined, his fingers now pushing into Allie and his cock letting out a thick line of pre-cum that swung with Allie's thrusts at his rear.

"It makes it more fun, no?" Allison grinned, hearing him whine. She moaned softly as she felt Ryans fingers entering her wet and slick folds.

"Yes, but I feel like I'm about to explode." Ryan said, his fingers now swirling and flicking inside her slick channel.

She gasped softly as she felt his fingers press into a sensitive spot and her hips bucked into his hand, her thrusts with the dildo slowing down and getting deeper and harder

"Can I please fuck you babygirl? I still want the toy, but I want to fill you up. Arceus this is incredible." Ryan said and got up on his hands so she could get under him.

Allison turned it up another level before pushing it in so it wouldn't fall out and climbed under him, her lips quickly finding his

Ryan slammed his cock into her as soon as he felt her wetness. His nerves were all on fire and his body was begging him to cum. His hips started to pump in and out of her, the toy in his ass swirling around as he moved, adding to his pleasure.

She moaned loudly as he roughly thrusted into her. The only sounds filling the room were moaning, the sound of skin against skin and the occasional wet squelching sound.

"Babygirl can I cum yet?" Ryan begged, his hips crashing into Allie and his cock starting to twitch.

She was tempted to tell him no, but decided she didn't want to be that cruel. "Fill me to the brim baby boy" she told him, her legs spreading more.

Ryan pushed himself all the way into Allie and let out a long growling moan as his cock pulsed and flexed. He felt like he was cumming enough to fill a bucket and he wanted every drop to go as deep as it could into this amazing woman.

Allison could feel how his cock pulsed and twitched inside of her and she moaned. "Mmm, I love the way you seem to fill me completely when you cum."

Ryan's entire body was shuddering and his cock was still throbbing even though he's finished cumming. The toy was going to town inside of his ass and he was still rock hard. "I love filling you up even more.*" He kissed the amazing woman and just enjoyed the moment.

She kissed back, her fingers burying into his hair. After a minute or so she pulled away to breathe again. "So round two with a Pokemon this time?"

Ryan's hips were slowly pushing his cock in and out of her without him even thinking of it. "Yes, as long as I get to keep making love to you I'll do anything." Her channel felt truly amazing wrapped around his cock.

"Do you wanna take ace again? Or maybe Caelan?" Allie was playing with her own breasts as she spoke, slowly rubbing and pulling on her nipples.

"I don't care. Ace earned a reward for saving Dakota I guess." He said. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he bit on it gently and swirled his tongue around the tender bud.

"Gotta open the door and let him in" she moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth. Fortunately for them Ace had smelled the sex from where he was at and was laying in front of the bedroom door, patiently waiting. Sometimes it pays off and Allison let's him in on the fun.

Ryan grabbed hold of Allie's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze before moving to get up. The toy slipped free from his rear as he stood up and hit the floor with a wet plop.

She grinned when he got up, staring at his ass as he walked to let her Houndoom into the bedroom.

He let Ace into the room and patted the Pokémon's head. "Wait there buddy, one second." He closed the door again and went over to Allison and flipped her over and lifted her ass up. He got next to her and did the same, "Take your pick."

Ace jumped up onto the bed and sniffed at Ryans pucker before moving to Allie and sniffing her snatch that was dripping cum. He growled lowly and mounted her, dry humping her for a moment.

Ryan reached down then guided Ace to Allie's cum soaked hole and his red cock vanished inside of her. He then got in front of her on his back so she could suck him and still play with the toy.

She had grabbed the toy from the floor while he was letting Ace in. The raven haired woman pushed it back into Ryan as she began to suck him off. Ace grabbed her neck into his jaws and kept her as still as possible while he fucked his trainer, and while she sucked Ryan off

Ryan reached down and played with Allie's tits while she sucked on him. Her mouth was amazing and watching this beautiful girl getting fucked by the powerful canine was a huge turn on.

Allison moaned onto Ryans cock every time Ace hit her g-spot and she did her best to continue pumping the dildo in and out of her boyfriend.

Ryan took charge of Allison's mouth and laced his fingers into her hair and gave it a rough tug as he pushed in and out of her throat at a pace that he found satisfying. Her whole body was shaking from the power of Ace's thrusts and the sound of his balls slapping into her clit filled the room along with their moans of pleasure.

Allie hadn't been fucked by Ace in a long while and he felt so good. She felt Ryans hand in her hair and she moaned again. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock

With one hand Ryan twisted, pinched, and pulled at one of Allison's nipples. The other guided her mouth as he grew closer and closer to his second climax, the toy in his ass was vibrating his prostate and it felt incredible.

"Should've put Ace in your ass, then we both could be fucking you like the naughty bitch in heat you are." Ryan said, growling his dirty talk.

Feeling his cock twitch in her mouth let her know that he was coming close to another climax and she used her free hand to play and squeeze his balls. Ace continued to pound into Allie's' folds, wanting to replace Ryans cum with his own.

"You trying to put your pup's in her Ace? Make her have your Houndour? Maybe we should just tie her up and see whose swimmers are stronger, mine or yours." Ryan teased the rutting Houndoom even as he got dangerously close to cumming. The grip on his balls and toy in his ass were almost too much to handle.

He looked at Ryan and growled softly, after a few minutes he finally knotted inside his trainer. Allie was sent over the edge and she came.

As soon as he saw Ace knot Allie he let himself cum. He pulled out of her mouth and started to pump his cock as string after string of thick seed splashed over her face and into her mouth.

She tried to catch as much as she could in her mouth and she looked at Ryan with a slight grin.

Ryan was breathing heavily as he settled onto his rear, which reminded him he still had a large dildo in his ass.

Getting up slightly he pulled out the large toy with a sigh and settled onto his ass and looked at Allison.

She cleaned her face off and hummed. Would it be too early to say she loved this man? She couldn't describe what she was feeling. Perhaps it was just the after sex feeling. Allison leaned up to kiss his lips, feeling Ace still knotted to her

Ryan slid himself under Allie so they could cuddle while they waited for Ace to deflate. The beautiful woman rested her head on his chest and he felt his heart throbbing in his ears. "What is it about you that has me so obsessed?" He asked, rubbing a hand along her side and down to massage her clit while she was knotted and being filled.

"I don't know- I think I feel the same." She chuckled softly and gently played with his hair, fingers slowly rubbing his head as she did this.

Ace huffed lightly at their conversation and nibbled at some fur on his paw. "I think it's time for a bath for Ace, maybe a vet visit too." Allie grinned.

"Maybe, we should get Lucy looked at too, maybe see about some Ditto Extract to help her with her egg delivery. Also, I'm gonna need to borrow Lucy at some point, I'm working on a surprise for you." Ryan was drinking in her intoxicating smell and making slow circles around her clit, seeing if he could make her cum one more time while the massive dog cock was still wedged inside of her.

"Yeah, thankfully Tate is coming out tomorrow so he could look at her when he gets here." She grunted softly, moaning as Ryan swirled his finger around in her folds.

Ace growled lowly at the mention of a bath and checkup. Those were the most hated words to him.

Ryan increased the pressure and speed on her sensitive bud. "Careful he's still inside of you. Maybe just focus on the hot dog cum that's pouring into you right now. And don't piss off the Houndoom."

She could feel cum still coming from Ace in a slow trickle now and she moaned at the heat from him. "I haven't fucked Ace in so long."

"Why not? Worried about catching pups?" He said, the hot cum leaking over his fingers felt like warm wax.

Allie shook her head and rolled her bottom lip in her teeth. "No, just got too busy I guess. That and I had left him at a daycare, to help someone I know out. And he didn't like that"

Ace pulled himself out of Allison once he had deflated enough and jumped off the bed, laying down and licking himself clean. He wasn't in such a good mood now.

Ryan pulled Allie closer to himself and relaxed. "Well there's plenty of time to catch-up now." Taking a deep breath he kissed Allie and smiled, "I was so lucky you challenged me that night."

Allison smiled softly and decided to play with his beard, just twisting some strands loosely. "What all do you like about me?" She murmured.

Ryan thought for a few seconds before responding, "I like everything so far, honestly. You're sexy, tough, smart, witty, but also have a kind heart." He grinned and looked at her, "You're also a total brat."

"I'm your brat though." She grinned back at him and looked at Ace. "Come here you big baby. I know you like to cuddle while you sleep." Ace growled and looked away, kind of embarrassed that she said that in front of Ryan.

Ryan smirked and stretched, pulling the covers over them then patting the bed on Allie's side. "Come here big guy. You can join us in a threesome then not enjoy the cuddling afterwards, right?"

Ace glanced at Ryan before getting to his feet and jumped up onto the bed, settling down in between them. His large, curved horns were shiny and well kept, as if Ace prized them above all else. It was tempting to touch them.

"Haha, not exactly what I meant but that's fine." Ryan gave his left horn a stroke from it's tip to it's base then massaged the flesh at the base for a second. "So who do you think is winning right now? My swimmers or yours?" He teased the Houndoom playfully, settling into his pillow.

The male Houndoom narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs when Ryan touched his horns but a quick tap on his nose from Allison made him huff and nuzzle up into her chest, his head laying across her neck protectively

"You're a good boy." Ryan said, putting his hands behind his head. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" He said with a yawn.

"Helping mom out with the pokemon, and getting Lucy and the others checked out by Tate. It's bath day for Ace tomorrow too. So that'll be _fun,_" she rubbed Aces head and kissed his nose, making him melt and wag his tail

Ryan heard Allison respond, but was already in the clutches of sleep and his world was fading to black, a soft snore coming from him as he fell deeper into a dreamless sleep.

Allison looked over at Ryan with a soft smile and kissed his lips before closing her eyes and letting sleep pull her into comfortable blackness.


End file.
